


La Verdadera Historia

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Antiguo egipto, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: El duelo ceremonial habia pasado, el mal fue derrotado y los dioses estaban bastante agradecidos con los Hikary's y el gran Faraon Atem se habia ido a descansar con sus familiares en Aaru, todo el grupo ahora se encontraba en paz...Hasta que ciertas cosas extrañas comenzaron a pasar...Preocupado el grupo comenzo a buscar una solucion, pero el descubrimiento de una desconocida tumba egipcia cerca del valle de los reyes hace preguntarse a nuestros jovenes heroes si realmente habia terminado todo...Gem/TendershippingBlind/PuzzleshippingBronzershipingAngstshipping momentaneo XDEntre otras
Relationships: Bronzershiping, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, Tendershipping - Relationship, blindshipping - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo proyecto :3
> 
> Jejeje estoy pecando pero no me pude resistir!
> 
> Ya saben chic@s que Yugioh no me pertence, asi que ha leer!

Yugi miraba por la ventana muy triste, desde que Atem se fue sentia como si un agujero negro se instalaba en su pecho amenazando con tragarselo entero. Lo extrañaba en demasia, incluso a veces sentia que todavia estaba alli... Mirandole desde la distancia. Pero eso lejos de alegrarlo, hacia que la espina en su pecho se hundiera mas. Atem se habia ido hace a penas 4 meses y sentia como si la separacion le estuviera matando por dentro.

Oye Yug! Hombre deja de mirar al espacio con esa mirada melancolica, me da dolor a mi - dijo Joey, un chico de cabellos rubios y expresion juguetona.

Perdon, es solo que extraño a mi Yami - murmuro Yugi soltando un suspiro - no se como pude... En ese momento.... Dejarle ir

No se mucho de eso Yug, pero sabes que eso era necesario no? - intento tranquilizar Joey con una pequeña sonrisa - ademas no creo que a Ya... Digo Atem le haga feliz que estes asi deprimido, asi que vamos a levantarte ese animo!

....... Are....? - el pobre fue levantado de pronto y arrastrado por su amigo - ... Joey! A donde me llevas!?

Vamos a reunirnos con los chicos, eso seguro que te levanta el animo! - Joey siguio arrastrandole hasta que se reunio con los demas que veian la escena divertidos.

Oye Joey, creo que el chiste era traer a Yugi no matarlo - dijo Malik con una sonrisa juguetona al ver como arrastraban al pobre tricolor por la ropa.

No le estoy.... Yug!? - Joey salto al ver como su amigo estaba ligeramente azul... El cuello de la camisa habia pegado contra su cuello todo el camino - joder....! No era mi intencion!

Ryou nego con la cabeza divertido mientras se acercaba al pobre tricolor - vamos al negocio de hamburquesas, Malik y Joey invitan

Si vamos a.... Momento como que invito!? - pregunto Joey confundido mientras que Malik miraba al peliblanco sereno con una ceja arqueda.

Si, Joey lastimo a Yugi y tu me debes Malik asi que.... Quien me apoya? - Tea, Duke y Tristan que estaban alli apoyaron lo dicho por el peliblanco - ves! Todos estan conmigo, asi que vamos

Son unos traidores - murmuro Joey refunfuñando mientras seguia al grupo - de supone que Ryou es el tierno

Ryou es una ternura total pero..... No alojo a un antiguo ladron de tumbas psicopata por nada, algo se le tuvo que haber pegado a la bolita de algodon - comento Malik palmeando la espalda del rubio - bueno algo mas que el gusto por el gore y el terror, y ademas el gusto por inventar mucho con la magia

Joey parpadeo ante eso ultimo - ..... Inventar con magia? Que todo eso no se habia... Ya sabes... Ido con esa cosa?

Con Zork? No seas idiota - Malik se gano una mirada fea por el insulto pero la ignoro - el reino de las sombras es la aglomeracion de malos sentimientos de nosotros los humanos y que acabaramos con Zork no significa que la maldad en el mundo se detuviera, o si?

.... No, supongo que no - Joey todos los dias veia los reportajes de robos, asesinatos, violaciones.... Y demas.... - _ohh! y tambien esta Kaiba-bastardo por hay rondando_

Lo que significa que el reino de las sombras sigue existiendo mi querido amigo, de hecho la magia egipcias esta mas viva que nunca... Nuestro amado Faraon - notese el sarcasmo, Malik podia ya no odiar.... Demasiado, al antiguo gobernante... Pero tenia unas "adorables" marcas en su espalda que no eran para nada bonitas ni agradables, eso solo motivaba a que Atem no fuera muy de su agrado - para destruir a Zork abrio el sello que tenia sobre la magia egipcia, le destruyo pero la magia sigue libre y Ryou es demasiado curioso para su propio bien

.... No se si quiero saber - murmuro Joey aunque fue ignorado.

Muchas veces he tenido que ir a ayudar a Ryou a deshacerse de un espiritu bizarro que llamo con su Tabla Quija, ayudarle con algun ritual para que no se mate o maldiga a si mismo - continuo Malik feliz ignorando la cara palida del otro - es divertido, pero.... Hay veces que se pasa y me pregunto que pasaria de estar Bakura, joder a veces creo verle alli con Ryou haciendo....

Malik se detuvo en cuanto sintio a Joey alejarse de el bruscamente - ese tipo no esta aqui! Joder que no, Ryou ya esta libre de su peste... Ni vuelvas a mencionar eso!

Yo conoci a Bakura realmente y es un cabron total, pero algo me dice que tiene una parte no tan.... Mierda, que puede ser bueno y aqui entre nosotros - Malik de un jalo atrajo el oido de Joey mas cerca - creo que Ryou extraña a su Yami, no estoy seguro pero...

No puede extrañarle! Entiendo a Yugi con su Yami, pero Bakura no hizo ni una sola buena accion para ser extrañado por el! - gruño Joey molesto.

.... De hecho si lo hizo, que ustedes nunca lo preguntaran es otra cosa - intervino una voz timida ahora cerca de ellos sobresaltandoles - Bakura pudo no ser una buena persona, pero me cuidaba y quiero creer que no era solo porque necesitaba mi cuerpo... Habian veces, mas que todo cuando solo eramos nosotros dos, que era casi otra persona... Podiamos hablar incluso y por mucho tiempo el fue mi unico amigo

Joey le miro aun sobresaltado - Mierda Ryou, cuando llegaste!

Hace un rato, solo que no me sentiste llegar - respondio el peliblanco con una tierna sonrisa.

Ves! Te lo dije, algo se le pego del Baka - gruño Malik estabilizando su corazon - eso de llegar de forma furtiva se te da muy bien

Oigan chicos! Dijeron hamburguesa y me dio hambre, muevanse de una vez! - grito Yugi junto con los demas mucho mas adelante.

Vamos! - dijo Ryou y tomo los brazos de ambos rubios para salir corriendo hacia el resto de sus amigos.

* * *

_Días_ _después..._

Ryou ya estoy....! - Malik se detuvo en cuanto medio abrio la puerta de su hogar y el de Ryou, su alma cayo a sus pies cuando sintio la oscuridad salir del lugar... Casi como si el mismisimo reino de las sombras se fuera abierto dentro.

Con la piel erizada termino de abrir para encontrar todo perfectamente normal, salvo claro a su amigo peliblanco tirado en la alfombra aparentemente inconciente - Ry! - grito lanzandose al lado de su mejor amigo y levantandole en su regazo - joder, te he dicho que no juegues con... - se detuvo en su regaño al notar que no habia nada desordenado, lo qque significa que no fue Ryou jugando con magia de nuevo.

Ry... Soy yo Malik, vamos cariño despierta! - nada, el rubio gruño preocupado y levanto el cuerpo aun inconciente de su amigo, esquivo la bandeja de galletas caida para acostarle en el mueble y se movio hacia el telefono para llamar al resto cuando lo sintio.

Otra vez estaba esa sensacion, como si el reino de las sombras o un Yami no Game se fuera abierto alli mismo, con su cuerpo congelado lo unico que pudo hacer fue girarse para ver a su amigo aun donde le habia dejado. Miro a su alrededor frustrandose al notar que todo estaba totalmente normal, volvio su mirada hacia su amigo y su aliento quedo atorado en su garganta cuando vio algo que no debia ser posible.

Bakura estaba alli, translucido como un fantasma y dandole la espalda. Con su mano puesta sobre el pecho de su amigo aunque no parecia tocarle, Malik estuvo a punto de gritar aterrorizado cuando la figura se giro a mirarle de reojo y en un parpadeo Bakura desaparecio y con el toda la sensacion opresiva. Con el nudo en su garganta camino hasta Ryou y le reviso sin notar que el peliblanco despertaba atontado - maa.... Malik, que haces encima mio?

N-No sentiste.... N-No...? - a Malik ni siquiera le salia la voz, asi que solo pudo atinar a aferrarse a su amigo con fuerza.

Malik... Que paso? - pregunto Ryou confundido.

Despues de un rato Malik pudo normalizar su corazon y alejarse de su amigo - Nada conejo, no ha pasado nada - respondio con el ceño fruncido y preguntandose que demonios estaba pasando, es cierto que habia veces que sentia como si el Yami de su amigo esta aun por alli... Pero nunca habia llegado a vivir algo como esto.

Por su parte Yugi aunque podia disimularlo siguia igual de mal por la separacion, incluso hasta peor. No sabia si era por la depresion o algo mas... Pero ahora se sentia extrañamente debil, como si el agujero dejado por Atem en su alma estuviera terminando de llevarse todo lo que el representaba. Y no se referia a lo emosional solamente, si no que su cuerpo tambien se sentia extraño.

Primero lo ignoro.... Pero no podia ignorar los mareos que vinieron despues y ahora desmayos cada vez mas largos, el primero fue una cosa imperceptible... Una tropezada en las escaleras de su casa cuando todo el volvio negro por unos instantes, pero al parecer lo que sea que tenia estaba progresando, esta mañana paso casi 10 minutos sin conciencia despues de desmayarse en su habitacion. Yugi estaba ademas de deprimido, preocupado por si mismo. Pero no habia hablado nada al respecto por no querer preocupar a sus amigos.

En sus manos cargaba una bolsa con dulces, la pandilla habia decido reunirse a ver peliculas y el habia ido a comprar cosas para compartir. Pronto habia llegado y miro con una sonrisa leve al pequeño grupo - volvi!

Ya nos dimos cuenta, solo falta que Ryou venga con sus galletas y estamos completos! - dijo Joey muy feliz desde su lugar en la sala - y escojamos la pelicula antes de que llegue hombre, no quiero ver un gore o algo de terror

Eres un cobarde - se burlo Duke lanzando una palomita de maiz en su dirreccion

Cobarde no... La ultima vez que dejamos escoger a Ryou terminamos viendo el conjuro - gruño Joey enfurruñado.

Aunque el de ojos verdes se rio aun mas - Jajaja! Ya recuerdo esa vez, casi te haces en los pantalones!

Eso no.....! - todos dejaron de prestarle atencion a los dos discutiendo.

Te ayudo? - pregunto Serenity sonriendo a Yugi que venia cargado.

Esta bien, deja esto en la cocina y ya vuelvo... - asintio el tricolor dejandole las bolsas para subir las escaleras, cuando iba por el pasillo hacia su habitacion tropezo un poco y se alegro que ninguno de sus amigos estaba cerca, ni siquiera termino de entrar a su habitacion cuando todo se volvio negro y comenzo a caer inconciente.

Mientras los chicos estaban abajo sin darse cuenta de nada - Ya, Ya chicos tampoco es para tanto - intento tranquilizar Tea con una sonrisa nerviosa a Joey y Duke aun discutiendo, aunque era obvio que estaba siendo ignorada.

De pronto el telefono de la chica comienza a sonar y suspira olvidando lo que estaba haciendo antes, para responderle a Malik - mochi mochi!

/ **Tea, vean ustedes la pelicula... Nosotros tuvimos un pequeño problema, asi que no podremos ir/**

La voz de Malik hizo preocuparse a la castaña - estan bien? Si necesitan algo siempre podemos....

No! - el grito de Malik hizo saltar a la chica, tan fuerte fue que los otros dos dejaron su discucion para mirar en su direccion - estamo bien Tea, mañana nos vemos

Y sin mas colgaron la llamanda dejando a Tea preocupada - quien te estaba gritando? - pregunto Duke con mala cara.

Eso no es importante ahora, tenemos que... - Tea no pudo continuar cuando fue callada por Joey.

Shhh! No sientes? - pregunto Joey con los bellos erizados, el contrario a sus amigos habia vivido de primera mano lo que era un Yami no Game y podia sentir como uno se estuviera jugando cerca.

Sentir que...? - pregunto Tea confundida.

Tsk! Donde esta Yugi? - pregunto Joey preocupado.

No se, Joey que...? - todos miraron al rubio levantarse rapidamente y comenzar a buscar.

En cuando Joey vio a su hermana sola en la cocina, subio rapidamente las escaleras y se congelo al ver la escena. No solo porque Yugi estaba alli tirado inconciente, sino porque Yami estaba arrodillado junto a el con su mano sobre su espalda. Bueno... Estaba traslucido y no parecia estar conciente de su presencia, pero estaban alli junto con la sensacion opresiva del reino de las sombras. En un parpadeo, Yami desaparecio y junto con el toda lo demas. Joey suspiro y se acerco a su amigo.... Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo aqui

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Malik habia comenzado a vigilar a su amigo con ojo de halcon, pero no habia sucedido nada extraño que activara sus alarmas. Hoy se reuniria con Joey que queria hablar de quien sabe que - oye Ry, cuidate un momento, voy a salir y ya regreso

Vale Malik, nos vemos en un rato - Ryou sonrio y dio un suave beso a la mejilla ajena con una sonrisa - muchas gracias por cuidarme, te quiero mucho y cuidate

Vale Ryou, no te preocupes y cuidate tu tambien - se despidio desordenando los cabellos juguetonamente antes de salir.

Un rato despues, Malik habia llegado a la pequeña cafeteria encontrandose a Joey alli y fruncio el ceño cuando este sumamente alterado le comento lo del antiguo faraon - .... Tu eres el guardian de tumbas! Que sucede? No se termino todo en el mundo de la memoria?

Deberia, pero algo le esta sucediendo a los chicos - mumuro Malik pensativo - en estos dias llegaba a casa y encontre a Ryou inconciente de la misma forma que Yugi, pero ademas de eso tambien estaba Bakura alli... Fue lo mismo que con el faraon, pero al contrario de el, al final me parecio que Bakura si se percato de mi presencia

No puede ser! Ellos no deberian estar aqui! - gruño Joey pellizcandose el punte de la nariz.

Malik le miro con una ceja arqueada - "Ellos"? Pensaba que eras amigo de su magestad

Si lo aprecio... Pero Yugi es mi mejor amigo y sufrio mucho por culpa de esa maldita cosa puzzle, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir y si para ello su Yami se tiene que quedar en el... Donde sea que este que se quede, Yugi ya salvo al mundo, que mas quieren de el? - dijo Joey frustrado - quiero a Atem... Pero a la vez no quiero que Yugi sufra mas y todo lo que tiene que ver con su Yami lastimosamente le hace sufrir

Sabes que..? Llamare a Ishizu - murmuro Malik despues de un suspiro - ella siempre parece saber que sucede

Pero antes de que pudiera sacar su telefono, este comenzo a sonar y Malik se extraño aal ver que era Ryou - Ry? Sucede....?

/ **M-Malik... P-Porfavor! Ven, n-no quiero e-estar solo!/** \- la voz llorosa y tartamudeando de su amigo le sobresalto.

Ry, cariño voy de una vez pero dime... Que sucede? - pregunto Malik levantandose para salir corriendo ignorando a Joey que le hacia señas en forma de pregunta.

/ **L-La s-sortija...../** \- otra vez la voz de Ryou se corto - **/P-Porfavor ven rapido/**

Joder, esta bien voy! En menos de lo que te des cuenta estare alli - Malik colgo y casi se teletransporto de regreso a casa, abrio con cautela y medio se fijo en Joey que le habia seguido - Ry cariño... Donde...

Malik se congelo cuando... Allí en medio de la mesa de la sala se posaba como si nada la Sortija del Milenio, el Ojo, y la Llave - llama a Yugi ahora Joey

En seguida - casi como si le leyera el pensamiento, Joey ya estaba obedeciendo. Marco por un rato mientras un Malik preocupado iba hacia las habitaciones buscando a Ryou, pero nadie le respondió. Frustrado llamo a la casa y respiro cuando contestaron - abuelo! Yugi esta....

Joey, gracias a los dioses que llamas, necesito ayuda por aqui - dijo el anciano como si su llamada fuera lo mejor que le ha sucedido - Joey el puzzle.... Aparecio y Yugi esta histerico porque no siente a Atem-sama en el, porfavor ven y ayudame a calmarle

..... - Joey solo atino a colgar y correr en dirección a la casa del tricolor.

Por su parte Malik lidiaba con un Ryou acurrucado contra el llorando histéricamente - sshh! cariño, ya estoy aqui

M-Malik... K-Kura no está! - lloro el peliblanco contra el - no quiero a esa cosa, quiero a Kura!

Malik nunca entendería la relación entre Ryou y su Yami, pero a juzgar por la actitud de ahora... Era mas profunda de lo que parecia. Pero antes de que pudiera se decirle algo mas a su amigo un mensaje llego a su teléfono, maniobro para sacarlo y para ver que era de su hermana.

_"Malik espero que te estés comportando bien con Ryou-chan y esten bien los dos, tienes un teléfono para algo sabes? Pero para eso no es este mensaje, veras hace poco hice un descubrimiento impactante cerca del Valle de los Reyes._

_Se trata de una loza de piedra de la misma edad que la Loza sagrada, pero no solo eso llamo mi atención... La imagen e historia que tiene me hace dudar de toda la historia que tenemos como guardianes de tumbas._

_No se como explicarlo por mesaje, por eso te envie a tu correo imágenes de la Loza y mis congeturas sobre ella. Sin mas que agregar deseo que este bien y saludamente a Ryou-chan, escribe mas seguido y recuerda que tus hermanos te quieren mucho..._

_Por cierto, el collar del Milenio volvió a mis manos Malik, dile a Yugi y a Ryou que tengan muchisimo cuidado"_

En cuanto termino de leer Malik solo queria gritar de frustración...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo!
> 
> Les gusto mi nuevo proyecto? :3
> 
> Ya saben que de sus votos y comentarios vivo mis amores :3
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa! Aqui volvi yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :3
> 
> Jejeje me encanta que les fuera gustado tanto mis amores, me hace muy feliz!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Bien.... Que tenemos? - pregunto Malik frustrado pellizcandose el puente de la nariz.

Los chicos se desmayan y aparecen los Yami's para hacer quien sabe que - responde Joey en igual estado.

El dia de ayer ambos lo habian pasado consolando y mimando al par de Hikary's histericos, que ahora dormian profundamente despues de una gran desvelada - Joey tu te encargaste de Yugi, que le pasaba a el?

Que al parecer esperaba a Yami en el Puzzle, pero la maldita cosa esta vacia - gruño Joey frustrado.

Podrian ustedes dos contarnos los que esta sucediendo? Completo porfavor, de ha retazos mientras conversan entre ustedes no entenderemos nada - regaño Duke señalando a Tea y a Tristan que estaban alli.

Bien sucede que... - Joey se detuvo al sentir el telefono sonando en su bolsillo, no supo que sentir cuando, en la pantalla aparecio Kaiba-bastardo - termina de explicarles Malik, ya vengo

Joey se alejo un poco y contesto - _/_ **hasta que respondes perro, mira no se que estan jugando ahora ustedes pero a mi no me metan de nuevo en sus porquerias magicas!/**

Joey iba a replicar tan groceramente como el otro cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle mas importante - ..... Te ha sucedido algo magico?

 **/No te hagas el pendejo! Seguro fue obra de ustedes el que apareciera la Bara esa de mierda junto a mi!/** \- bramo Seto desde el otro lado furioso.

Te llamo despues - y colgo ignorando los gritos del otro lado - chicos... Al bastardo Kaiba llego la Bara del Milenio

.... Genial, simplemente genial, hagamod un recuento de nuevo de lo que tenemos hasta ahora - murmuro Malik pellizcandose el puente de la nariz, acaba de terminar de informar a los demas sobre todo - los chicos tenian algo, algo que tenia que ver con el reino de las sombras que les hacia desmayarse no?

Y sus Yami's venian - termino Joey, si los elementos estaban regresando no habia duda de que los Yami's tambien estaban rondando.

Malik asintio - Otra cosa es que... Los elementos estan volviendo y... Algo mas?

Nada mas que sepamos - dijo Joey con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno, habiendo puesto eso sobre la mesa yo si tengo algo mas - Malik se levanto para buscar su lapto y poner para todos el correo que le habia enviado su hermana - ayer mismo mi hermana me informo de este descubrimiento, lo pude medio leer antes de que llegaran y basicamente es un manual para los elementos del milenio o eso cree mi hermana, no lo lei completo el correo eletronico ni vi las imagenes a favor de otras cosas

Todos vieron la lapto y leyeron lo dicho casi hasta el final - ... Malik es mi imaginacion o ese correo esta como incompleto? - pregunto Tea confundida.

Umm... - Malik fruncio el ceño y reviso el mensaje - _.... Como la descubrieron esta... Donde tambien... Pero es cierto, donde salen las congetura de mi hermana sale.... Borrado?_ \- Malik gruño cuando vio un monton de puntitos y simbolos donde deberia estar la informacion importante, mas abajo donde deberian estar las fotos solo habia un cuadro gris con una especie de error - llamare a mi hermana

No se ustedes pero esto me parece una de esas peliculas de terror donde un espiritud maligno juega con los protagonistas - comento Joey medio estremeciendose, Malik se fue dejando la lapto y Joey la tomo para revisar el mismo, despues de un rato parpadeo con asombro cuando al final de todo habia una foto que si parecia verse.

Tea le miro feo - No juegues con eso Joey, estamos en...

Mira! Estos no se parecen a los chicos? - interrumpio Joey señalando la imagen.

Todos se acercaron y viero un foto de una enorme loza de piedra, identica en forma a la tabla ceremonial. No podia verse bien mucho mas que el centro donde estaban tallados sus amigos, Yugi, Malik y Ryou. Los tres vestidos de forma muy Egipcia y junto a ellos pudieron reconocer a Atem, al rey de los ladrones y a... - momento... Que el Yami de Malik no era una manifestacion de su odio solamente!? - pregunto Joey con los ojos muy abiertos.

Si... Hasta donde tengo entendido el no tenia una contraparte Egipcia, o si!? Y si a esas vamos tampoco los chicos - murmuro Tea algo nerviosa.

Despues de eso hubo un silencio donde todos intentaban pensar que estaba sucediendo, miraban los alrededores de la casa de Ryou con expresiones distintas. Joey habia querido que esta pequeña reunion se realizara en casa de Yugi, pero Malik no abria asistido ya que alguien tenia que quedarse con Ryou que vivia solo con el egipcio, el abuelo podia cuidar de Yugi por una horas.

Oigan... Ahora que lo pienso, la reaccion de Yugi fue demasiado exagerada para ser normal... Nunca lo habia visto asi, el con todo lo que paso en el mundo de la memoria ha adoptado una personalidad un poco mas serena y pensativa... O bueno, eso me lo parecio por unos meses - murmuro Joey con el ceño fruncido - despues fue apagandose y deprimiendose, pero ahora es que me doy cuenta de que... Eso no parecen cosas suyas

Antes de que alguien mas pudiera agregar algo Malik regreso refunfuñando en arabe quien sabe que con enojo - no me cae la llamada, quien sabe en que hueco de Egipto este metida que me lleva a contestadora directamente

Y a Odion? - pregunto Tea con expresion preocupada.

Igual, aunque es algo obvio, simpre andan juntos cuando yo no ando haciendo estupides y media - dijo Malik lanzandose al mueble - cuando quiero hablar con ellos no me cae, despues dicen que yo soy mal hermano

Oye hombre, mira esto - Joey movio la lapto para que Malik viera la imagen.

Pero antes de que pudiera ver la pantalla algo se escucho caer desde las habitaciones y Malik se levanto como un rayo sabiendo que era Ryou, al llegar a la habitacion le miro dando vueltas en la cama y gimiendo - a ver Ry, ya estoy aqui

Umm... Malik, hiciste que Yami se fuera - gimio con voz aniñada y adormilada el peliblanco.

Momento... Bakura estuvo aqui!? - pregunto Malik acercandose a la cama para sentarse a un lado de su amigo, toco su brazo y al instante se preocupo - Ryou... Estas ardiendo en fiebre!

Aunque Ryou no parecia estar prestandole mucha atencion, simplemente se acurruco aun mas entre las sabanas - Ry, necesito que vengas conmigo, estas ardiendo joder - pidio metiendo la mano debajo de la cabeza del menor para levantarle - y dime que paso con el idiota!

Nada... Le dije que era un tonto por abandonarme, se supone que hariamos el juego de la memoria juntos y asi buscaria la forma de sacarlo de las garras de Zork - murmuro sin abrirlos ojos, para Malik fue claro que Ryou estaba mas dormido que despierto aun - el se disculpo... Bueno no textualmente, pero conozco a mi Kura y su comportamiento arisco me dijo que estaba arrepentido... Si me grito que no fuera tonto, que no deberia querer salvarle y que no me iba a dejar ponerme en peligro... Pero es fue lindo

Ahh... Algo mas? - pregunto Malik algo urgido, el idiota Yami Bakura podria saber que estaba pasando.

Yo hice el tablero del juego oscuro, pero habia puesto cosas para ayudar a los chicos que mi personaje activaria.... Seria como esos comodines dentro de los juegos de Rol, Zork no sabria ni que le golpeo y Kura se abria quedado conmigo - murmuro Ryou aun en ese tono adormilado - pero Yami-Baka no me incluyo y ni se como el llevo el juego, el era un buen Game Master... Pero nunca como yo hump!

Eso es muy interesante Ry, pero... - y si que lo era Malik casi nunca tenia la oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad sobre como era la interracion de Bakura y Ryou, pero ahora no era el momento! - Yami Bakura no te dijo si estaba sucediendo algo malo?

Ummm... Me hablo de un juego, que pronto todos jugariamos un juego y que el me cuidaria lo mas posible - fue lo ultimo que murmuro antes de suspirar y acurrucarse contra Malik - me siento mal Malik...

Seguro que te sientes como la mierda - gruño sintiendo la alta temperatura que emanaba el cuerpecito contra el, termino de levantarle en sus brazos para llevarle a la sala - _juego...? Joder si es un Yami no Game que ese pendejo se esta inventando para joder voy a ir hacia donde sea que este para Rematarlo! Aunque Yami Yugi parece estar metido en esto y no creo que el se preste para estas pendejadas_

Chicos, ayudenme aqui, Ryou esta hirviendo - pidió Malik acostando a Ryou en el mueble.

Un largo rato pasaron cuidando del Peliblanco hasta que estuvo de nuevo dormido y con un poco menos de temperatura, todos suspiraron y se sentaron casi soltando un suspiro colectivo ante eso - voy a llamar al abuelo, Yugi puede estar igual - Joey se fue justo en el mismo momento en que a Malik le llegaba un mensaje de su hermana.

_"La Loza que encontré esta camino a Japón, me comunique con el padre de Ryou para que la reciban allí en su Museo, necesito que vayan los chicos a comprobarla"_

Y eso era todo, ni los acostumbrados comentarios molestos o regaños que Ishizu le acostumbraba a dar y por si eso no fuera poco... - _hasta hace unas horas su telefono parecia muerto, como hizo para enviarme un mensaje?_ \- se pregunto volviendo a marcar con el ceño fruncido - _ademas a ella no le agrada mucho el padre de Ryou despues de como le abandono practicamente, porque se comunicaria con el cuando yo pude hacerle el favor en el museo central_

Yugi no ha despertado me dijo el abuelo - comento Joey llegando - que si tuvo un poco de fiebre pero se la controlo

Tea sonrió suavemente con la mano sobre el pecho - Uff! Eso me quita un peso de encima

A todos, pero hay una cosa importante... Que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Duke serio - los chicos estan en peligro

Por ahora nada, despues arreglamos vernos para ver la nueva Loza.. Mi hermana la envio aqui a Japon, debe llegar en unos dias si mis calculos no me fallan - respondio Malik jugando distraido con algunos de los mechones blancos de Ryou dormido.

Vale Malik, nos vemos - se despidieron todos comenzando a irse.

* * *

Habían pasado unos dias y todo habia comenzado a medio normalizarse, Ryou y Yugi habian comenzado a sentir un poco mejor, aunque sus amigos no quieren dejarle solos aun - vamos Joey, ya estoy mejor!

Seguro? Mira que no quiero que te desmayes - dijo el rubio cruzando sus brazos.

Si, estoy seguro de eso.. Ya no me desmayare más - aseguro el tricolor con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bien, te dejare cambiar - asintio Joey despues de suspirar.

El rubio salio de la habitación para darle privacidad a su amigo, Yugi por unos segundos miró hacia las sabanas profundamente mentido en sus pensamientos. Hasta que de pronto subio la mirada, ahora extrañamente en blanco y con un extraño ojo brillando en su frente. Se estiro y al lado de su mesa de noche tenia un pequeño cajon del que saco el Puzzle que brillaba suavemente, lo coloco en su regazo y por unos minutos lo contempló con anhelo. El ojo en su frente no dejaba de brillar, mas bien parecia cada vez mas brillante junto con el.

**Yugi, Suéltalo ahora!**

... Pero mi Yami - murmuro el tricolor distraidamente.

**No estoy allí, te dije Sueltalo!**

Sobresaltado con el grito preocupado, el Puzzle se deslizo de entre los dedos del tricolor que parpadeo confundido - A-Atem...!? Eres tu? - pregunto mirando lloroso a su alrededor pero nadie respondió, una delicada lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla al haber imaginado que su amado Yami le hablaba.

Aun deprimido se cambio pero cambio su mirada a una mas alegre cuando salio a ver a Joey - vamos Joey, salgamos un rato a tomar aire fresco

Por su parte Ryo estaba organizando algunas cosas en su casa, Malik habia salido y el habia aprovechado la libertad. De pronto llego a la sala y miro a la Sortija del Milenio sentada inocentemente sobre el mueble - _yo juraria que la deje en mi..._ \- penso pero de pronto sus pensamientos se detuvieron y sus ojos parecieron perder una pizca de brillo, la Sortija comenzó a brillar y Ryou camino hacia ella mientras en su frente aparecia un ojo dorado brillante. Se sento y la tomo en sus manos, estuvo por pasar el cordon por su cuello cuando...

**Ni se te ocurra hacer esa estupidez!**

Ryou parpadeo y un poco de brillo parecio regresar a sus ojos, pero aun seguia sin soltar la Sortija que brillo aun mas fuerte...

**Que lindo mi Yadonushi obediente, ahora suelta esa cosa maldita**

Ryou parpadeo justo cuando el amuleto se deslizaba de sus dedos, miro a su alrededor sin entender y pronto se encogia de hombros dejando pasar el que creyo escuchar la voz de su Kura... Eso no podía ser posible.

En otro lugar Malik iba hacia su casa sintiendose extraño, como si una parte de el que no sabia que estaba perdida estaba cerca. Pero suspiro e ignoro eso para llegar con Ryou lo mas rapido posible, estaba caminando cuando de pronto le toman desde atras con fuerza arrastrandole hacia un callejon, iba a gritar cuando una mano tapo su boca impidiendoselo.

Antes de darse cuenta su espalda fue pegada (mas delicadamente de lo que esperaba) contra la pared - Omote, perdona mi "sutilidad" pero si no es asi, nunca podria hablar contigo! - Malik quedo sin aliento cuando, frente a el estaba su Yami muy fisico y sonriente.

M-Marik...? - murmuro el pobre sin poder creerlo.

El mismo, Omote hermoso! - asintio el mas grande con una sonrisa propia de el.

Hermoso ni que carajos! Casi no me matas en el dirigible!! - chillo Malik furioso.

No queria hacerte daño, solo quería dañar al faraoncete... Ni siquiera queria dañar a No-Heba, pero me emocione y pues... - Marik tenia la desencia de parecer avergonzado - despues el tramposo ese vencio!

Malik gruño pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - Sabes que Marik? Eso vale verga ahora, como demonios estas aqui y porque?

Estoy aqui gracias a que cierto ladron encontró un hueco en el desastre que se viene y era el unico que podia pasar hacia aqui, asi que.... - Marik sonrio ampliamente y aprovecho la cercania para estampar sus labios contra los ajenos en un beso demandante.

Malik demasiado sorprendido para las palabras simplemente se dejo besar, paso un rato y Marik se alejo relamiéndose los labios - ummm Omote, sabes delicioso!

Q-Que f-fue eso!? - chillo el pobre Malik abrumado.

Un beso, un beso de amor con el que te regalo un comodín para que lo uses en un momento dado - respondio sin dejar de sonreir - te cuidas mucho tu, no te preocupes tanto por el conejo que tiene un perro guardián muy bueno

Malik aun estaba escandalizado - Comodín bastardo!? Como que comodin!!!?

Upss! Perdon Omote, se nos acabó el tiempo de calidad - Marik sonriendo comenzo a empujar a Malik hacia la salida - bye bye!

Momento... No Marik idiota, como que...? - Malik enojado se giro, pero gimio de frustracion cuando vio que su Yami habia desaparecido.

* * *

Joder y luego dice que nosotros somos los que no llegamos a tiempo - gruño Joey en la entrada del museo.

Junto a el se encontraban sus amigos ya que se suponía que hoy verian la Loza extraña que habian enviado, pero faltaban Ryou y Malik, los dos que les darian la entrada sin problemas a este lugar. Aunque no esperaron mucho antes de que ambos llegaran jadeando - perdón... Malik tuvo que tardar tres horas arreglándose como si salieramos en una cita - se disculpo Ryou apenado.

No soy tu que llevo un estilo adorablemente salvaje, mis cabellos si deben ser cepillados sabes? - reclamo Malik enfurruñado.

Bien, basta... Todos sabemos de tus habitos para nada extraños - se burlo Duke.

Malik le miro feo - Tsk! Vamos de una vez

Ryou se adelantó y le sonrio a la mujer de la entrada, Malik también hizo seña y gracias a eso todos fueron abmitidos sin problemas aun cuando el museo estaba cerrado - sabes donde esta Ryou?

..... Padre nunca me responde las llamadas, pero debería estar en el depósito - murmuro Ryou y nadie pregunto mas al respecto, era de conocimiento comun la pobre vida familiar del chico.

Ryou se conocía ese lugar, asi que pronto les guio hacia el deposito y alli estaba sobre una enorme mesa cubierta por una lona. Entre Malik y Ryou la destaparon para todos, por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, simplemente analizaban la loza con atencion.

..... Somos... Nosotros? - pregunto Yugi de pronto tocando la piedra.

Si... Eso parece - murmuro Ryou igual de atónito.

Como es esto posible? - gruño Malik con fastidio.

Yugi dejo de ver su imagen para ver los jeroglíficos tallados, fruncio el ceño y su cabeza comenzo a sentirse graciosa cuando leyo - ... Que comience el Yami no Game....? - murmuro de forma casi inentendible y medio bajando la mirada.

Umm...? - Ryou que estaba frente a el medio escucho lo dicho, siguio la mirada del tricolor y se fijo en los curiosos jeroglificos sobre sus imagenes. Una graciosa sensacion le recorrió mientras leia - Comienza el Yami no Game

Oye Ryou, que has logrado leer tu? - pregunto Malik a su amigo, las ventajas de que ambos contaran con un familiar arqueologo eran que podian leer jeroglificos casi tan bien como el.

Pero el peliblanco no respondio, simplemente señalo y el frunció el ceño leyendo - es hora del... Yami no Game...?

Al instante las tallas comenzaron a iluminarse en dorado, como una fuente el brillo comenzó a recorrer las tallas frente las caras atónitas del grupo que no se habia dado cuenta de nada. En las frentes de los tres Hikary's apareció aquel ojo brillando en sus frentes, los ultimo que pudo ver el grupo fue como las manos de sus tres amigos estaban sobre la Loza.... Junto a otro par de manos, mas grandes y translucidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos lemos una proxima ver chic@s! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

_Mierda... Alguien anoto la matricula del camion que me atropello_ \- penso Joey despertando con un dolor de cabeza asesino, atontado se movio y fruncio el ceño al no sentirse en su comida cama. Gimio abriendo los ojos y parpadeando como un idiota al ver un techo que no era de su habitacion, se sento y sobandose la frente.

Con su mente aun adormecida miro a su alrededor y unos minutos despues fue que a su mente llego todo lo acurrido, ignorando su dolor de cabeza se termino de parar y miro como sus amigos estaban aun inconcientes en el suelo... O bueno, casi todos sus amigos - _donde estan Yugi, Ryou y Malik!?_ \- penso con los ojos muy abiertos.

Recorrio alrededor de la habitacion y no les vio en ningun lugar, ahora preocupado comenzo a sacudir a sus amigos para despertarles - chicos! Oigan chicos, vamos tenemos que movernos!! - dentro de poco todos estaban despiertos y Joey los apuraba a que se levantaran mas rapido - los chicos no estan! Vamos reaccionen de una vez

Danos un momento Joey, no vez que me duele todo? - gruño Duke pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - alguien me recuerda que demonios paso?

Vinimos a ver la tabla para descubrir que estaba sucediendo, pero esa cosa comenzo a brillar! Que no recuerdan!? - dijo el rubio frustrado - algo les paso a los chicos que no estan aqui!

Calmate Joey, vamos a ver que esta pasando - tranquiliso Tea mirando a su alrededor preocupada - quiza Yugi y los chicos se fueron antes o...

Duke nego - No creo, pero vamos a ir a sus casas a ver

Chicos.... Es mi imaginacion o esta cosa cambio? - pregunto de pronto Tristan señalando la loza y llamando la atencion de todos.

Se reunieron alrededor de la Loza, donde efectivamente se notaban a leguas los cambios que la piedra habia tenido. Donde antes estaban las tallas de los siete elementos del milenio, ahora habian agujeros detallados de dichos articulos - joder... Ya hay una roca ceremonial donde van los elementos, esta Loza para que es?

Ni idea, pero ahora mi prioridad es ver a los chicos - dijo Joey ya saliendo de la habitacion - despues vemos que demonios esta sucediendo y como volver a la normalidad, para siempre esta vez

Vamos entonces - asintieron todos para salir del deposito, sin notar como la piedra libero una suave bruma morada que comenzo a esparcirse por el suelo.

* * *

Corriendo el grupo salio del museo y fueron por las calles ahora menos concurridas por la hora, tomaron la ya conocida ruta para ir a la tienda de juegos... Aunque vaya sorpresa se llevaron en cuanto llegaron y no vieron ni rastro de la querida tienda de juegos, por ella parecia haber una casa sencilla y solitaria.

Se miraron entre ellos con distintos grados de asombro y nerviosismo, Tea fue la que se armo de valor y camino hasta la puerta tocando suavemente - K-Konichiwa....?

Despues de un rato los llamados fueron respondidos por una adorable anciana que miro sonriendo a la chica - Konichiwa querida, que se te ofrece?

Y-Yo estou buscando a un amigo, me dijeron que vivia aqui - respondio Tea nerviosa - se llama Yugi Muto

Yugi Muto? Creo que te dieron mal la direccion querida, nunca habia escuchado ese nombre en mi vida - dijo la anciana mirando a la castaña con pena - llama a alguien que le conozca a ver cariño

..... Muchas gracias... - susurro Tea algo espantada - .... Chicos....

Joey ni siquiera pudo decir algo al respecto - Vamos donde Ryou

Todos asintieron aun sin palabras y salieron directo al departamento donde vivian sus otros dos amigos, llegaron y subieron las escaleras hacia su piso. Pero al instante notaron la diferencia al ver la puerta decorada de forma distinta, con miedo de que pasara lo mismo Duke toco la puerta y un hombre salio mirandoles con el ceño fruncido - que se les ofrece?

Konishiwa, solo estabamos buscando algunos amigos - respondio Duke serio - disculpe si le molestamos

No te preocupes, pero estas equivocado - dijo el hombre mas suavemente - aqui no viven muchachos de su edad

El hombre cerro luego de despedirse y todos se quedaron en el pasillo shokeados, donde estaban sus amigos!? - esto no puede ser... Como de la noche a la mañana los chicos... No, entiendo - murmuro Tea abrazandose a si misma.

Ellos deben estar en algun lugar, vamos busquemos por internet... Kaiba tiene en su paguina lo del Rey de los juegos y el torneo en el dirigible - dijo Joey ya bajando las escaleras - _chicos.... Donde estan?_

Rapidamente llegaron a la casa de Duke y encendieron su computador para buscar, llevandose otra desagradable sorpresa - ..... No encuentro el torneo, es mas.... No encuentro nada de Duel Monster

Eso es imposible, Duel Monster es el juego mas popular del mundo! - grito Joey arrebatando el aparato de las manos del pelinegro y comprobando con asombro horrorizado lo dicho.

Nada de Duel Monster, nada de sus amigos. No perfiles de redes sociales, blog's donde anteriormente fueron bastante nombrados... Nada! Pareciera que sus amigos fueron borrados de las faz de la tierra, pero eso no podia ser posible.... Joey no podia creer eso! - _las fotos! Nosotros tenemos millones de fotografias grupales_ \- penso el rubio con el corazon latiendo a gran velocidad - Duke, busca en los Albunes, uno de esos que Ryou nos regala y salimos todos!

Duke asintio y fue rapidamente a buscar lo dicho, regresando un rato despues notablemente palido y con un cuaderno rosa en sus manos - ...... No me van a creer esto.... - murmuro pasando el objeto.

Joey lo tomo a punto de gritar de frustracion, los albunes de Ryou eran azules o verdes. Pronto encontro la razon, en vez de la dedicatoria estar con la elegante letra de Ryou, estaba con la femenina letra de Tea y con su nombre al final. Rebusco entre las fotografias riendo incredulo al no encontrar a sus amigos en ninguna de las fotos, miro al techo intentando analizar que estaba sucediendo, cuando de pronto sono su telefono.

Mochi Mochi.... - contesto desganado.

 **/Nii-san, donde estas? Es tarde!/** \- dijo su hermana con voz preocupada.

Voy Sere.... Es solo que, no logramos encontrar ni a Yugi, Ryou o Malik - susurro Joey con estres.

/ **Hiciste nuevos amigos?/** \- pregunto su Herman de pronto confundiendolo - **/me alegro Nii, pero ya es tarde, estoy segura de que estan en sus casas ya/**

Como que nuevos amigos Sere? Tu los conoces! - exclamo Joey estresado.

/ **no se de quienes me estas hablando Nii, porfavor regresa antes de que se haga mas tarde y sea peligroso/** \- pidio la chica preocupada y era normal, era bastante tarde en la noche.

Joey colgo y siguio mirando al techo perdido - Al parecer Serenity no recuerda a los chicos. ..

Pero eso es imposible! - dijo Tea sin saber ya que hacer.

No se ya lo que es posible y lo que no, pero lo que si se es qque llegaremos al fondo de esto - gruño Joey seguro - vamos cada quien para su casa, mañana noa volvemos a reunir para investigar - a lo que todos asintieron derrotados, ya no habia nada mas que hacer por ahora.

* * *

_  
_ _Días_ _después..._

Los dias siguieron pasando y el grupo no encontro nada al respecto de los chicos, ni siquiera sus amadas barajas Duel Monster parecian haber existido alguna vez. Joey era el mas deprimido de todos, no tenia a su mejor amigo ni el juego que tanto amaba. Aunque sin darse cuenta una cosa extraña... Los recuerdos de momentos tan bellos que antes tenian, parecian comenzar a desaparecer de sus mentes, volviendose recuerdos cada vez mas borrosos y olvidados. Joey era uno de los pocos que intentaba que sus memorias pernanecieran intactas, pero habia algo.. Algo casi metido en su cabeza que parecia pasar un borrador por sus memorias, dejando lagunas en sus recuerdos y haciendo cada vez mas dificil recordar a los chicos.

Nii! Baja a desayunar - llamo su hermana desde abajo.

Voy - respondio quitando su vista de la ventaba de su habitacion, cada vez que despertaba sentia como si algo le faltara.

Bajo las escaleras y desayuno en compañia de su hermana, siguio su rutina de siempre hasta que llego al instituto y se reunio con sus amigos. Hablo normal con ellos mientras distraidamente su mirada se perdia en un asiento vacio - _.... Alli... Porque ese lugar me atrae tanto?_ \- penso confundido. Paso el resto de la clase y Joey siguio con la misma sensacion de siempre, como si algo muy importante estaba siendo ignorado.

Ya se estaba acabando la clase y Joey de pronto sintio una mirada en su nuca, giro la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido noto que era Kaiba que no le quitaba la mirada de encima - _ahora que quiere el tipo este!?_

Pronto la clase acabo y Kaiba todavia no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ya enojado se despidio de sus amigos y estaba decidido a ver que sucedia con el tipo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el castaño recogio sus cosas y salio dejando algo en su escritorio. Con el ceño fruncido tomo algo parecido a una tarjeta y miro lo que contenia.....

 _Kuriboh...?_ \- leyo mirando la imagen de una bola de pelos marron con una descripcion debajo, la giro y sintio como si le dieran una patada al higado con lo qque estaba escrito - _"Y yo que pensaba que el escuadron de la amistad era mas unido, ya veo que todo lo que predicaban era pura mierda"_

Volvio a girar la tarjeta y se le quedo mirando a la imagen sintiendo algo intentando saltar a su cabeza, pero con una barrera muy fuerte impidiendolo - _... Cuando yo he visto esto antes?_ \- se pregunto mirando la imagen con atencion, pronto suspiro y decidio buscar al castaño para averiguar que sucedia.

Oye Kaiba! Que significa esto!? - pregunto en cuanto le encontro.

Nunca me gustaron sus estupideces magicas, pero creia que su "Amistad" siempre fue mas fuerte que nada - gruño Seto mirando con burla al rubio - yo tengo menos idea que tu sobre lo que esta sucediendo, pero creeme que me doy cuenta si derrepente falta algo con lo que trabajo 

Joey aun le miraba confundido y Seto gruño con enojo - mira esto y si me dices que aun no recuerdas eres un caso perdido

En las manos de Joey fueron arrojadas un paquete de cartas y el las miro con atencion, cosas como "Mago Oscuro", "Chica Maga Oscura", "Reloj del Tiempo".... Y muchos otros titulos que no hicieron mas que darle dolor de cabeza a Joey, aunque la que hizo que aquella pared metaforica en su cabeza terminara de resquebrajarse fue una en especifico - _"Dragon Negro de ojos Rojos"... Mi dragon!_ \- se dio cuenta y casi le parecio escucharle rugir en su cabeza.

Tsk! Hasta que por fin saliste de ese estado pendejo en el que entraste - gruño Kaiba al ver como los ojos de Joey parecian mas brillantes y vividos.

... Como lo? Como lo recuerdas tu? - pregunto aun con su mente algo embotada Joey.

Puuff! Mi mente es mas fuerte que la tuya perro y ninguna tonteria magica puede meterse con ella, ademas.... Yami y Yugi aun me deben una revancha, no les dejare desaparecer hasta que no me la den - Joey le miro incredulo, aunque a Seto no le importo.

T-Tu... Todavia quieres una revancha? - pregunto Joey incredulo.

Si, no me gusta perder y esos dos me han hecho perder demasiado - dijo Seto con fastidio - pero eso no es importante ahora, quiero que me digas que paso y porque Duel Monster, Yugi y todo lo que represantan ellos desaparecio de la faz de la tierra

No se o no estoy seguro, pero todo comenzo cuando... - Joey serio le conto todo lo acontecido al castaño, podrian no llevarse muy bien, pero al parecer era el unico apoyo que tenia hasta los momentos.

Bien, llevame a la Loza esa... Todo esto comenzo alli y algo debemos sacar de alli - ordeno Kaiba comenzando a andar

Debemos ir por los demas! - pidio Joey intentando detenerle.

Olvidalos, ellos estan mas perdidos en este mundo de fantasia que tu - gruño el castaño - no podemos perder mas tiempo en recordarles todo, si algo me dice mi experiencia en estas cosas es que el tiempo es escencial

Ante eso Joey no supo que decir, enfurruñado le siguio esperando resolver este desastre por fin. Ambos subieron al auto del castaño y no dijeron nada en todo el camino, pronto llegaron al lugar y Seto uso todas sus influencias para entrar sin problemas - donde esta la Loza perro?

No me digas perro bastardo odioso! - gruño Joey enojado - estaba en el deposito, creo que era por aqui

Seto ni se digno a responder, simplemente siguio el camino mostrado hasta que llegaron al lugar. Aunque hizo una nueca de fastidio cuando el lugar estuvo pateticamente vacio - .... Pero aqui estaba!! No se la abran llevado verdad?

Si se la llevaron se las veran conmigo - siseo Seto furioso, se giro pero quedo congelado al ver la figura que estaba apoyada contra la puerta cerrada.

Creia que los primeros en salir de la magia de las sombras serian la pandilla completa, pero supongo que subestime su capacidad de resistir a las sombras - dijo Yami de brazos cruzados y su porte aristocratico de siempre, de pie contra la puerta como si siempre estuvo alli - no es sorpresa que Kaiba no fuera afectado, su Ka siempre esta alerta y el mismo es bastante resistente a la magia... No se si por terquedad o por su anterior vida

Tsk! - Seto ya ni ganas tenia de refutar todo eso de la magia que negaba - que demonios esta sucediendo aqui? Porque ahora todo lo referente a Duel Monster desaparecio, junto con los otros!?

Yugi esta bien verdad? - pregunto esta vez Joey preocupado - esta contigo o algo?

La mirada de Yami se entristecio un poco - no... Cuando el Yami no Game inicio todos los Hikary's fueron arrebatados de nosotros y no importa la magia que usemos no podemos encontrarlos, Bakura he estado realmente molesto porque creiamos que podriamos protegerlos y Marik me va a volver loco

Joey abrio muy grande los ojos - Momento estas con esos pscopatas!?

En momentos extremos, medidas extremas Joey - dijo Yami con expresion que mostraba todo lo arto que estaba con la situacion - pero eso no es importante, lo importante ahora es avanzar en este maldito juego para conseguir a los Hikary's de vuelta

Bien, que tenemos que hacer? - pregunto Seto serio y con ganas de terminar con esto.

No tengo idea - respondio el tricolor con la mirada desviada - de hecho no somos jugadores, solo ustedes pueden salir de este hoyo en el que estamos

Pero... No tienes una pista? Algo! - pregunto Joey frunciendo el ceño - porque comenzo esto! No se supone que todo habia terminado en el mundo de la memoria!?

Se suponia Joey, pero algo hicimos mal al parecer - dijo el tricolor mirando al techo pensativo - ..... Lo extraño es que.... Atem sigue en Aaru sin saber lo que sucede y Akefia encerrado por sus crimenes en el reino de Anubis.... Pero se suponia que yo era Atem no? Y Bakura.... Bakura ni era humano! O que sucede con Marik?

Nadie dijo nada despues de eso y Yami suspiro pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - despues vemos eso, ahora toca el juego y ver donde estan ocultos los Hikary's - la expresion del tricolor se torno seria - todo esto es un tablero o campo de juego, lo que significa que debe haber un objetivo o logica escondida... Deben buscarla y comenzar a jugar realmente

Nos ayudaras? - pregunto Joey esperanzado.

Espero poder, pero no prometo mucho - respondio comenzando a desaparecer y dejando a los dos pensativos detras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de eesta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Un chico menudo de cabellos blancos caminaba confundido por un lugar completamente negro, parecia estar buscando algo pero entre toda la negrura no podia encontrar nada. De pronto se escucho un tintineo extraño, como del metal contra el metal y el chico salio corriendo en su direccion. De pronto se detuvo cuando unos barrotes le detuvieron el paso, miro hacia arriba y dichos barrotes parecian eternos hacia el techo, tampoco parecia haber puerta o algo para entrar o salir.

Boo! - dijo alguien de pronto sobresaltandole un poco.

El pobre hizo un puchero colocando una mano sobre su desbocado corazon - oye! No tenias porque hacer eso - gimio con un puchero.

Jejeje pequeños placeres de la vida que ya no tengo la oportunidad de darme - dijo el otro pareciendo divertido.

De nuevo aquel sonido de metal contra el metal se escucho, y el chico noto que venia del que le habia asustado. Se acerco un poco mas y encontro la razon, gruesas cadenas parecian amarrar sus brazos, piernas e incluso en el cuello tenia otra limitando su movilidad. Miro con asombro al moreno detras de los barrotes y pregunto - porque estas aqui? Y asi...

Porque fui una muy mala persona e hice muchas estupideces - respondio sin problemas - tu eres el que no deberias estar aqui, te ves demasiado inocente para eso

.... Fuiste malo? - pregunto como si no lo creyera y el otro asintio divertido por las expresiones del menor - yo no te veo malo, quien te puso alli? Hablare con el!

El moreno le miro con una ceja arqueada - No te lo recomiendo niño, es un dios muy feroz y con mal caracter

Umm... No importa, donde esta? - insistio con muchas de ganas de ayudar al otro - vamos dime!

Aunque confiara en que puedes hacer algo no puedo decirte algo que no se, llevo bastante tiempo aqui en este hueco olvidado por Ra y creo que se aparece a joderme cada mil años nada mas - explico el moreno encongiendose de hombros - asi que esta dificil eso de que me ayudes mocoso, mejor regresa por donde viniste y olvida esta porqueria

Pero no quiero dejarte - murmuro entristecido aunque luego se animo - esperare aqui y asi te hago compañia, estar solito es muy triste

Aunque la expresion del otro se torno severa - Tsk! Toda mi vida he estado solo mocoso, asi que puedes irte sin problemas

Eso me hace querer quedarme mas! Asi que esta decidido, te hare compañia hasta que venga quien te puso alli - dijo decidido el menor haciendo que el otro colocara expresion de incredulidad.

.... Joder y yo que pensaba no existia alguien tan terco como yo, sera que es algo de las personas con cabellos blancos? - murmuro el moreno para si mismo queriendo poder pellizcarse el puente de la nariz - esta bien mocoso has lo que quieras, no es como si pudiera impedirtelo

Yay! - exclamo alegre a lo que el moreno nego con la cabeza divertido, habia algo tan extraño en escuchar ese sonido alegre en este lugar - como te llamas?

El moreno coloco una sonrisa socarrona - Akefia.... Y tu mocoso?

..... Ehh...... No recuerdo - respondio dandose cuenta de ese detalle con una sonrisa nerviosa - ... De verdad... Ni siquiera se que hago en este lugar!

Pues yo menos - Akefia miro atentamente al otro, era moreno, pero de un moreno clarito y de alborotados cabellos plateados con reflejos azules. Vestia con un reglamentario shenty egipcio y una camisa de un lino fino, algunas joyas y un sobretodo ridicualmente parecido al suyo solo que blanco y patrones azules... Aunque lo que mas llamaba la atencion del niño eran el par de joyas grices que tenia por ojos.

 _.... Si no supiera que todos estan muertos, creeria que es un desendiente de mi pueblo_ \- penso Akefia con suspicacia, quizas el que este niño se quedara no seria tan malo.

* * *

Atem podia decir que habia encontrado una paz bastante aburrida, era algo normal considerado que estaba en Aaru. Pero después de todas las aventuras locas y vida nada normal, esta vida normal donde no tenia a un idiota ladron de tumbas jodiendole la existencia era bastante... Falta de cosas interezantes.

Si bien Mana andaba por hay con su habitual humor y travezuras, igual habia algo que Atem extraba demasiado..... Y si, era ssu Hikary. Amo conocer a Yugi en ese breve momento en que jugaron el juego oscuro y derrotaron a Zork, pero despues de eso todo se volvio negro y fue recibido por sus familiares ya estando en Aaru. Sentia que ni siquiera le dejaron despedirse de Yugi! Y de hecho no recordaba hacerlo.

Andaba por el pasillo de su palacio y miro a Mana andar por alli con una sonrisa travieza, nego con la cabeza y se dijo que no queria saber en que andaba la chica... Ya escucharia el regaño que le lanzaria Mahado o el grito de la victima de la chica, como sea que fuera Atem no se meteria en el desmadre que seguramente le divertiria... Pero no era el tipo de diversion que buscaba.

Fue hasta los establos y recogio a su caballo favorito, sonrio y le ensillo para montarlo. Se le antojaba dar un paseo por el pueblo sin tanta tonteria que armaban los guardias cuando tenia que salir. Miro su pueblo, Kemet con una sonrisa grande en el rostro y saludo a los aldeanos sonriendo. Dio una vuelta al pueblo hasta que miro curioso a un chico caminando por el desierto con apariencia perdida, se preocupo al instante... No era normal que las almas esten asi de perdidas en Aaru.

Por ello no dudo en acercarse - oye niño que haces....? - se detuvo bastante shokeado al ver al chico girarse y quedar frente suyo.... Era identico a su Hikary! Bueno, quiza un poco mas moreno y con un color amatista mas profundo en sus ojos, pero por lo demas era su Yugi.

Ohh! Hola... Tienes idea de donde estoy? - pregunto el tricolor con expresion confundida - me desperte hace unos segundos y estuve caminando, pero no logro ubicarme ni recordar nada

Atem no queria creer que su Hikary estaba aqui, si estaba aqui significaba que... - _no... Yugi no pudo haber muerto, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado en el mundo, pero no creo que el suficiente para que la vida de el terminara_ \- penso Atem aun asustado y preocupado.

Ehh... Estas bien? Porque me miras asi y pareces preocupado? - pregunto el tricolor sacandole de sus pensamientos.

Olvida eso y ven conmigo, el palacio esta aqui cerca pequeño - Atem descubriria que estaba sucediendo y si le habian hecho daño a su Hikary arderia troya.

* * *

_Con Joey y Seto_

Y bien... Alguna idea? Si es un juego algo debemos hacer para avanzar de nivel o ir a otro escenario - dijo Joey al castaño que se habia sumido en sus pensamientos desde hacia rato.

Despues de que Yami se habia esfumado, ambos fueron a intentar pensar que hacer en este juego y despues de un rato tristsmente tenian que abmitir que no tenian nada - preferia cuando los Yami no Game's eran solo Duel Monster, estos acertijos estupidos me fastidian - gruño Seto fastidiado.

Joey se desordeno los cabellos con estres - Porque se habra iniciado este juego? Se supone que ya acabamos con Zork!

Y me preguntas eso a mi? - reclamo el castaño - mejor concentremonos en este desastre, supongo que descubriremos todo en el transcurso de este juego

Si es que conseguimos avanzar de aqui - murmuro el rubio pellizcandose la frente - demasiado pensar para mi, vamos Kaiba! Se supone que tu eres el que inventa juegos, imagina que este es un videojuego o algo asi! Que pondrias tu como objetivo?

Mayormente en los juegos de este tipo los protagonistas van buscando algo para... - Seto se detuvo abriendo los ojos dandose cuenta de cierto detalle - ..... Joey... De casualidad tu has visto algún elemento del milenio desde que comenzo este desastre?

... Ahora que lo mencionas no, no he visto ninguno - respondio Joey dandose cuenta de ese detalle - yo he estado mas ocupado en buscar a los chicos que en esas cosas

Error, ellos seguro son un objetivo avanzado - comento el castaño pensativo - ahora son los elementos del milenio, debemos encontrar uno o todos estoy seguro

Joey asintio sintiedo que al menos estaban avanzando - Bien.... Donde comenzamos?

No se aun, pero hay que tener los ojos nuy abiertos - respondio Seto con el ceño fruncido - hagamos como normalmente hacemos en estos juegos, recorer el escenario abierto y buscar algo extraño... Esto te pertenece por cierto

Joey miro confundido el puñando de cartas Duel Monster que le entregaban - para me das estas tarjetas y de donde las sacaste?

Las encontre en distintos lugares, en mi casa, en el auto, en el parque.... Quiza te has encontrado algunas pero ni te has dado cuenta - explico el castaño encogiendose de hombros - me tengo que ir, me mantienes avisado sobre cualquier cosa que encuentres - Joey asintio y miro al castaño irse de alli.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Habian pasado algunos dias y Joey estaba bastante frustrado, el se recorrio toda la estupida ciudad buscando los elementos esos y nada de nada. Seto tampoco habia tenido ningun tipo de exito en la tarea lo que les dejaba igual que al principio, ambos se sentian bastante frustrados con la situacion y sabian que tenian que encontrar algo, al menos una cosa que les diera una pista de lo que hay que hacer.

En su habitacion se encontraba el rubio mirando las pocas tarjetas que habia conseguido con nostalgia, como extrañaba a sus amigos y jugar juntos. Se quedo mirando una de las cartas favoritas de su amigo, aquel pequeño Kuriboh que de tantos aprietos le habia sacado a Yugi y al faraon - _si mal no recuerdo... Estas cartas son la version moderna de aquella tablas de piedra que usaban los antiguos egipcios para controlar a los monstruos_ \- recordo parpadeando.

De pronto se le ocurrio, no perderia nada con intentarlo - oye Kuriboh... Creo que necesito ayuda aqui, podrias no se.... Venir? Yugi necesita ayuda y... - Joey se detuvo al ver que la tarjeta comenzo a brillar, sorprendido cerro los ojos y solto la tarjeta para protegerlos. Segundos despues el brillo habia cesado y el rubio abrio los ojos para ver que habia sucedido.

Se sorprendio gratamente cuando miro a la dulce bola de pelos flotando en medio de la habitacion como si nada - Kuriboh! No se que demonios hice, pero me alegra que funcionara! - exclamo Joey alegre.

Kuri! - saludo la criatura sonriente.

Bien ahora que estas aqui ayudame a resolver esto, mira que Yugi necesita nuestra ayuda! - dijo Joey a la pequeña bola de pelos.

.... Kuri? - aunque el Kuriboh parecio no entender mucho.

Por Ra.... Como hago para explicarte? - murmuro Joey confundido - _porque no lo intente con el Mago Oscuro?... Ohh! Cierto, estas son las cartas de Yugi y no quiero tener a un mago con 2500 puntos de ataque suelto sin Yugi o el faraon_ \- penso pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - ehhh Kuriboh, sabes Yugi verdad? Tu maestro, el Hikary!

Ante la palabra Hikary el Kuriboh se animo - vez! Ya nos entendemos, asi que vamos! Vamos por Yugi!

Kuri! - chillo la criatura revotando tiernamente.

Joey sonrio y salio corriendo de su casa siendo seguido por el Kuriboh, caminaron un poco, el rubio con algo de miedo de causar una conmocion por la criatura extraña... Pero nadie la vio lo que le dejo tranquilo, es mas, nadie parecia prestarle atencion - Kuri!

Oye! Joder, vuelve aqui! - grito Joey al ver a la bola de pelos de pronto salir volando a quien sabe donde.

Le persiguio recibiendo unas pocas miradas extrañadas pero no le importo, hasta que se detuvo al ver a la criaturita flotar a lo alto de un edificio, se mordio el labio esperando a que regresara y cuando lo hizo se sorprendio de verle regresar con unas pocas cartas en las patitas - _"Diabound Kernel", "Change of Hear" y "Dark Necrofeart"_ \- leyo en su cabeza - _.... Estas son cartas de Ryou!_

No supo porque, pero algo en su interior le dijo que debia entrar. Asi que sin importarle nada entro y se quedo bastante sorprendido al ver que todo su entorno habia cambiado, parecia estar en... Un desierto? - ehh... Holaa! Quien eres?

Joey parpadeo cuando miro hacia abajo y miro quien le hablaba, era un niño que no podia tener mas de tres años, morenito y de alborotados cabellos blancos - oiga señor... Esta bien? - pregunto de nuevo el niño con expresion preocupada.

Ehh... Si pequeño, estoy bien! Quien eres tu? - Joey se arrodillo frente al pequeño.

Soy Riyu y vivo aqui cerca - el pequeño sonrio y parecio dar unos pequeños brinquitos alegres - quieres venir conmigo? Mami hara la cena mas tardecito y seguro no se molesta en que vengas a comer, Tio fue a buscar comida

Ohh... Vale - asintio Joey curioso, su mente corria con miles de pensamientos haciendola un desastre - _Riyu? Eso me parece demasiado parecido a Ryou para mi tranquilidad..._

Caminaron por el desierto que el niño vestido con un delicado lino parecia conocer excelentemente, Joey a lo lejos comenzo a ver un pueblito pequeño y antiguo, haciendo que a su cabeza llegara una duda - oye Ry... Riyu, donde vives?

Ohh... Todos llamamos al pueblo Kul Elna! Es muy bonito, aunque veces.... - Joey dejo de escuchar, ese nombre resono como el acido en sus oidos... El no podia, no queria estar en ese lugar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui traje un nuevo capitulo :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Joey fue guiado al pueblo y contrario a todas sus creencias solo habia un pueblo de la epoca normal, incluso se podria decir que agradable. Veia a Riyu saludar de un lado a otro y Joey pudo notar una constante, todos eran morenos de cabellos blancos, o bueno casi todos. Era un pueblo bastante pequeño, pero se veia que eran bastante unidos unos con otros.

Esta es mi casa, ven - dijo de pronto el niño señalando una pequeña casa muy rural, Joey asintio con una pequeña sonrisa y el pequeño sonrio para tomarle de la mano - mami volvi y traje un invitado

Vale bebe, ve a lavarte que estoy comenzando la cena - respondio una bonita mujer vestida como la egipcia tipica, lo unico discordante era una capa azul y blanca larga, casi llegandole a los tobillos... Se giro y Joey con verla sintio todo el instinto maternal que poseia.

Joder esto estaba carcomiendo dentro de Joey de formas que ni siquiera comenzaba a entender, en el juego de la memoria habia sido facil etiquetar a todo este pueblo y al ladron de tumbas como los malos. No les conocia, conocia a Atem y mirando solo su parte de la historia fue facil hacerlo.... No tenia razones de dudar y Atem tampoco habia estado mintiendo, ahora podia ver que el no les conocia tampoco.

Nadia realmente habia pensado mas de dos minutos en ellos ni les habian conocido, pero con que Joey o alguien mas se diera una vuelta por aqui para que se dieran cuenta realmente de lo que habia aqui - hola, veo que mi hijo te arrastro hasta aqui - comento sonriendo y sentandose al lado de Joey - el siempre es asi, amable y adorable con todos

Si... Lo se - lo ultimo lo murmuro, tenia la aterradora sospecha de que Ryou habia tenido un pasado yo Egipcio.

Ahora el porque no habia salido a la luz en ninguna parte de la historia del faraon... Joey suponia que eso estaba por ver - mami, Tio y Kefi cuando vendran?

Pronto bebe, sientate con tu invitado - dijo la mujer al pequeño que volvia.

Joey sonrio al pequeño que tomo el asiento que antes tenia la mujer - mi Tio, el padre de Kefi y Kefi vendran pronto

Kefi? - pregunto curioso Joey.

Es mi amigo, su padre nos trae cosas de comer porque yo no tengo papa que lo haga por nosotros y por eso es mi tio, le quiero mucho - respondio Riyu balanceando sus pies sentado en la silla - mi amigo se llama Akefia, es un poco gruñon pero tambien me cuida mucho y yo le llamo Kefi de cariño

Ah bien - asintio Joey, tenia curiosidad por saber sobre el padre del niño pero le sentaba mal.

Miro como la mujer seguia con sus oficios y el niño e hablaba de todo un poco, hasta que la puerta se abrio y un hombre fornido llego trayendo un saco pesado colgando en el lomo - hola familiaaaa! - saludo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Tio! - grito Riyu saltando de su asinto para recibir al hombre, Joey se fijo en el y si... Era el mismo perfil de la mayoria aqui, peliblanco y moreno de ojos amarillos.... Aunque lo que timbro su cabeza fue la capa roja con lineas blancas, tan parecida a la del Rey Ladron.

Todos vieron divertidos como Riyu se encimo sobre la pierna del hombre con una gran sonrisa - Tio, me tragiste algo rico?

Si enano, aqui te tragimos algo - dijo de pronto una voz entrando y Joey pudo ver a otro niño, algo mas grande que Riyu y de apariencia picara. En sus manos llevaba una cesta llena de algo parecido al pan - creo que a veces te concentimos demasiado

Kefi! - saludo el niño feliz y abrazando al otro - los hizo tu mama?

Claro, papa consiguio trigo y miel del mismo faraon - susurro Akefia en tono jugueton y Joey entendio bastante bien que lo habia robado - y mama aprovecho para hacer pan de miel

Algo normal considerando qque habia caido en el pueblo de los ladrones y Joey con toda certeza supo que este Akefia, seria el tan infame Rey de los Ladrones... Pero donde entraba Riyu en todo esto? De pronto uno de los panes redondos fue empujado en sus manos - ten Joey, prueba el pan de miel de Tia

Bien pequeño - tomo el pan y lo probo, sonriendo cuando sintio lo sabroso que era - umm... Esta bastante bueno

Jejeje lo se, mama y Tia hacen todo sabroso - gruño Akefia jugueton - tu quien eres?

Joey le sonrio al niño de 8 años mas o menos - Soy Joey mocoso

Hump! Riyu, tu le tragiste cierto? - reclamo Akefia al otro, altanero - no debiste traerle, tu... Eres MI amigo!

Si, estaba perdido en el desierto y necesitaba ayuda - Riyu fruncio el ceño desafiante - soy tu amigo pero no por eso me puedes prohibir que hacer Akefia

Ummm... - Akefia se enfurruño en silencio, de pronto jalo a Riyu contra el y miro a Joey desafiante - el es mi amigo y no puedes robarlo

Joder Akefia no se que demonios hare contigo y con tu posesion con el pobre niño - reclamo el mayor que todo el rato habia estado ayudando a la madre a organizar los alimentos que habia traido - el es su propia persona sabes? No puedes andar por alli controlandole

Hump...! - gruño el pequeño aun abranzando contra el al pobre de Riyu - Riyu mi amigo!

El hombre fruncio el ceño antes de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz - Se que es tu amigo pero igual... Sabes que? Olvidalo, cuando crezcas me imagino que dejara esto... O eso espero

No te preocupes, me imagino que es una etapa - dijo la madre esta vez - y ademas... Es tan lindo, no se ven adorables?

Anetis porfavor... No defiendas tanto a Akefia - reclamo el padre de Akefia.

Y tu no seas tan amargado Ketar - bromeo palmeando el hombro - estoy preparando guiso de cabra, asi que quien tiene hambre!

Yo! - dijeron el par de niños sonrientes

Joey divertido miro como Akefia se subio a una silla y atrajo a Riyu para que se sentara junto suyo - oye mocoso, no creo que Riyu se te escape... O si?

Hump! El no se escapa, pero es bonito y pueden robarlo, y nadie le roba al gran Akefia... Yo sere el que robara todo y le regalare cosas bonitas a Riyu - Joey nego con la cabeza al escuchar eso... Era ridiculamente adorable y no parecia pegar con la imagen del tipo psicopata que le hizo la vida de cuadritos a Atem.

Yo no quiero robar, yo quisiera ser un mago! - dijo Riyu sonriente.

No te preocupes crio que tienes sangre para eso, mira a tu Madre por Ra! - dijo el padre de Akefia con una sonrisa socarrona - una de las mejores hechiceras de Kemet, seguro que eres un mago genial que hasta el faraon queria tenerte

Hump! Pero no lo tendra, el ya tiene muchas cosas bonitas pero a Riyu no - gruño Akefia con un puchero.

Todos rieron mientras negaban con la cabeza, Joey se dio cuenta de que esto de ser... Dominante sobre Ryou venia desde hace mucho tiempo al parecer - Anetis, nosotros tenemos que irnos aum tengo que...

Papa... Puedo quedarme? - pregunto Akefia con nerviosismo mientras Riyu ponia unos increibles ojos de cachorro abrazandole - quiero comer con Tia y Riyu!

El padre parpadeo y miro el niño que le devolvia la mirada seguro, giro su mirada a la madre y esta solo le sonrio divertida - joder esta bien Akefia, pero te portas bien!

Riyu miro sonriente al hombre - Kefi siempre se porta bien, si no yo le regaño!

Jejeje asi se hace, manten bien dominado a mi hijo - bromeo Ketar carcgeandose de la cara enfurruñada de su hijo - hazle caso a Riyu hijo, tiene todo mi permiso y el de tu madre para regañarte

Todavia riendo el hombre se fue dejando a su hijo alli - papa tonto, Riyu no me regaña - refunfuño en silencio y cruzado de brazos, aunque nadie parecia estarle prestando atencion.

Joey no pudo negar que paso un momento ameno, joder esta familoa era pequeña, pero los dos niños con sus locuras eran extremadamente tiernos y la madre no hacia mas que llenar de amor el ambiente... Lo que hacia que Joey no parara de preguntarse que paso con ellos. Con Akefia sabia su destino, lo que no le hacia gracia pero los otros...

_"Los Articulos de Milenio se hicieron la carne y sangre de mi Gente, pura maldad y magia negra"_

Siseo algo en su cabeza con una voz aterradora haciendole saltar con los ojos muy abiertos - oye tonto, que demonios te dio? - pregunto el pequeño Akefia con brusquedad.

Kefi no seas malo! - regaño Riyu golpeando el brazo ajeno.

Porque hiciste eso? Ese tipo fue el que salto como loco! - se defendio el pobre regañado.

 _No... Como pude olvidar eso!?_ \- de pregunto Joey aun aterrorizado - _no... Eso no pudo ser posible, como alguien haria...? - d_ e pronto la imagen frente a el comenzo a desdibujarse, a desvanecerse en una oscuridad escalofriante. Joey estaba bastante aterrorizado y aun mas cuando luces fantasmales comenzaron a iluminar la oscuridad...

_"Nos Mataron"_

_"Nos Quemaron vivios!"_

_"a Hombres, Mujeres y niños sin piedad ni juicio"_

_"eramos Ladrones, pero solo le quitabamos a los que no necesitaban tanto"_

_"y no eramos todos Ladrones, algunos nunca habian robado en su vida"_

_"Pero igual les mataron"_

_"Eramos los demonios, nadie nunca nos dio una oportunidad por nuestros blancos cabellos y tendencia a la piel mas clara que la usual"_

_"si no tenias la piel y el cabello oscuros estabas maldito, eras de Seth y nadie te dejaba cerca suyo"_

Joder ya!! - grito Joey abrumado por todas las voces que le atormentaban - porfavor solo quiero saber que paso con esos dos niños

_"_ _La historia de Akefia, El Gran Rey de los Ladrones, es altamente conocida... Pero la de Riyu..."_

Joey miro como todo comenzaba a aclararse, a tomar un poco de color y forma. Hasta que estuvo otra vez en el pueblo, de noche y el caos estaba encendido a su alrededor, la gente corria de un lado a otro intentando huir de hombres con armadura que les hacian daño. La voz del rubio quedo atrapada en su garganta al ver todo esto, era horrible...

De pronto sintio como si le empujaran, Joey no tuvo mas opcion que seguir la direccion que le dictaban. Llego a la puerta de la casa de Riyu y atravezo la puerta como un fantasma - mami... Que pasa? - pregunto Riyu abrazando a una almohada asustado.

Nada bebe, quiero que te portes bien y me hagas caso si? - dijo la mujer y Joey pudo notar lo tensa que estaba - vas a dormir tranquilo en mis brazos vale? Ignora lo que escuches

Esta bien mama - Joey enternecido miro al niño pequeño acurrucarse entre los brazos de su madre, sintio una sensacion extraña y supo que la mujer estaba usando magia cuando un pequeño brillo la cubrio, y el pequeño se adormecio mientras era mimado - mi amor, prometeme que no caeras en odio, eres un sol para eso

Esta bien mami - asintio medio dormido ya y no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido, a penas el pequeño se habia dormido la mujer se levanto con el en brazos y Joey con los ojos muy abiertos noto que la casa comenzaba a cambiar.

El suelo desaparecio y un agujero profundo aparecio en el suelo, la mujer rapidamente acomodo sabanas y cobijas en el agujero para acomodar al niño dormido dentro arropandole con la capa que llevaba. La mujer volvio a brillar un poco y Joey quedo estatico cuando aparecio Change of Heart detras de ella, la mujer siguio brillando y el Ka detras de ella igual.... Hasta que de pronto se desplomo y la casa volvio a la normalidad, Change of Heart seguia brillando levemente pero cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe tanto el monstruo Ka como el cuerpo de la mujer desparecieron.

Dos de los hombres que estaban fuera causando estragos entraron y gruñeron cuando vieron la casa vacia - joder seguro los de aqui ya escaparon

No llegaran muy lejos, el Señor Aknadin les tiene cercados - Joey fruncio el ceño sin parecerle nada justo esto, el podria haber entendido una redada contra los ladrones, pero aqui vivian tambien personas inocentes!

En ese momento Joey fue un espectador silencioso e indignado de todo lo que sucedio, el podia ser amigo de Atem todo lo que fuera y entender su parte de la historia... Pero Akefia tenia toda la razon en estar furioso, quiza la mejor decision no fue aliarse con un espiritu oscuro, pero de solo imaginarse en una situacion asi... Joey no sabia que haria, honestamente no tenia idea de su reaccion.

Mas aun cuando Riyu y Akefia solo eran niños pequeños que por lo que intuia habian quedado solos muy temprano en sus vidas, Riyu no podia tener mas de 4 años y Akefia 8. Alguien debio detener esto, hacer un juicio, algo contra estos hombres que hacian esta carniceria sin piedad... Y justo en ese momento recordo, Atem aun no era faraon, quizas era un niño tan pequeño como Akefia y Riyu.

Nadie se enteraria hasta muy tarde de todo esto y eso no hacia mas que enfermar a Joey, esas baratijas de porqueria no valian la vida de todas estas personas sean ladrones o no. Pronto todo habia terminado y el rubio solo podia ver impotente a un Akefia cuya mirada de picardia infatil habia cambiado a una de odio profundo, hablando con un demonio de porqueria que no hacia mas que envenenarlo aun mas. Como queria ir y recordarle que no estaba solo, que Riyu estaba...

Joey abrio muy grande los ojos al recordar aquel detalle, Akefia no habia sido el unico en sobrevivir al parecer. Pero el mismo ladron habia hecho todo el juego de la memoria y el no habia nombrado en ningun momento al niño, que habria pasado?

De pronto todo se volvio negro y Joey daba vueltas sin saber que hacer - joder! Ahora que!? Quiero saber que paso con Riyu! - grito Joey con enojo pero nadie paso.

 **Para que quieres tu saber? Tu lo olvidaste, todos se olvidaron de esos tres** \- siseo una voz furiosa y Joey se estremecio - **esos tres son mios y ni tu ni nadie podra quitarmelos, ya me detuvieron una vez y no permitire que vuelvan a hacerlo**

Quien demonios eres tu!? - pregunto el rubio ignorando el nerviosismo que sentia.

 **No es tu problema humano, mejor vuelve a tu mundo y olvida que esos tres existieron, olvida todo tal y como debio haber sido** \- dijo la voz de forma burlona y cruel - **regresa al mundo humano, esto no afectara en nada a ninguno de ustedes**

Joey fruncio el ceño furioso, esta cosa debia ser la causante de todo esto - Como.... Tu eres el que causo todo esto!? Quien demonios eres y que quieres!

Pero la voz no hizo mas que carcajearse y todo alrededor de Joey comenzo a cambiar, hasta se encontro despertando dentro del edificio como si nada fuera pasado - Kuri? - chillo la criatura peluda frente a el.

Kuriboh! Necesito ir por Seto ahora! - grito Joey a la pequeña criatura que habia estado alli todo el tiempo - vamos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos lemos una proxima vez! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Y todo eso paso cuando Kuriboh encontro estas cartas y yo entre al edificio donde estaban! - termino Joey de explicar al castaño un poco alterado - estoy seguro que ese tipo es el que comenzo todo este lio, tenemos que encontrarlo y patear su tracero

Seto y el se habian reunido lo mas pronto posible en una cafeteria para hablar sobre lo que Joey habia presenciado, aunque Seto se sentia casi igual que al principio - viste al hombre? Te dijo su nombre?

Si es alguien Egipcio, te dira su nombre solo bajo tortuta - intervino de pronto una voz arisca y ambos se congelaron cuando, en una de las sillas vacias a sus lados encontraron a Bakura sentado como si nada fuera pasado - los nombres o Ren como nosotros los egipcios le llamamos tienen poder, porque carajos crees que el Ren del faraon tuvo el poder de sellar a Zork?

Q-Que demonios haces tu aqui!? - grito Joey saltando de su asiento y señalando al peliblanco.

Ayudarlos, si sigo confiando en ustedes para buscar a mi Hikary siento que nunca volvere a verlo - dijo Bakura con una sonrisa socarrona - asi que creo que les pondre mi granito de arena en este juego de porqueria y tendre a mi adorable Ry en mis brazos pronto

Aunque Joey no parecia complacido - N-No! No te quiero cerca, tu fuiste quien casi nos mata en ese juego oscuro!

Bakura suspiro con fastidio - Tsk! No seas marica, muchos han intentado matarlos y dudo que te pongas asi al verlos. Eso fue solo... Una accion muy necesaria contra el cabron del Faraon y ademas necesitaba salir de Zork, eso de que me controlen no va conmigo y le tengo que dar gracias a mi lindo Yadonushi por hacerme ver eso 

Le hiciste daño a Ryou, como que ahora es tu "Lindo Hikary".. Realmente si te queda eso de parasito bastardo - siseo el rubio de brazos cruzados.

Podrian dejar ya la discusion y centrarse en nuestro problema!? - rugio Seto ya arto - Joey te callas y si nos quiere ayudar bien, y tu! Si haces una sola tonteria me encargare de que dejes de joder para siempre

Ambos se miraron casi con rayitos en los ojos pero no tuvieron mas que hacer que sentarse enfurruñados en sus lugares - que demonios han hecho hasta ahora? - pregunto Bakura aun mosqueado luego de un rato.

No mucho realmente, solo encontre estas cartas y entre en ese edificio donde estaban, alli vi... - Joey comenzo a relatar de nuevo toda su experiencia dejando al peliblanco pensativo.

... Kul Elna, tenia tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre - Joey hizo una mueca ante la expresion melancolica que se poso en el rostro del otro, en otros tiempos habria dicho que se lo tenian merecido, pero ahora esas palabras no le salian y no creia que pudiera volver a decirlas - y Riyu... Mira, debo abmitirte que yo en lo personal tenia tantas memorias como el Faraon en un principio, cuando Ryou tenia 8 años y obtuvo la sortija despertandome no tenia idea de quien carajos era

Ryou y yo nos hicimos amigos y le protegia, quizas no de la mejor forma pero en mi defensa todos los que selle en Muñecos de Rol eran mocosos que solo estaban usando a Ryou y le engañaban con esa mierda de la amistad - gruño cruzando sus brazos - Zork no dio ninguna señal de vida hasta que no llegamos a esta estupida ciudad y sintio el puto rompecabezas, eso le hizo despertar y obligarnos a ambos a hacer la mayoria de las estupideces que hicimos

Ahora mismo no tengo demasiadas memorias de mi pueblo, cuando Zork comenzo a controlarme hace tanto tiempo hizo mierda mi cabeza... Y segun el faraon/que no es el faraon ahora ni siquiera puedo ser el Ladron de Tumbas ya que el esta preso desde la Epoca Egipcia por Anubis...

Momento como el el Faraon/que no es Faraon, eso no lo entendi - pregunto Joey confundido.

Bueno, se suponia que Yami... Por diferenciarlo del otro, era el faraon encerrado en el Puzzle no? - explico con una sonrisa - bueno, resulta que despues del Duelo Ceremonial, Yami y Atem se separaron en dos... Atem fue a Aaru como se suponia que debia y Yami aparecio junto a mi. Ambos estabamos y aun estamos en una especie de limbo, donde podemos ver a este lugar pero no interactuar con este mundo y tampoco podemos ir a Aaru o al reino de los dioses... Estamos basicamente estancados y sin saber que demonios somos

Ohh... - murmuro Joey sin saber que decir.

Aunque lo mas extraño es que el Psicopata de Marik puede hacer lo que se le de la gana, sale de ese limbo cuando quiere e incluso una vez se hizo tangible frente a su Hikary - gruño el Yami con el ceño fruncido - va a quien sabe donde y viene como si nada

Joey hizo una mueca - Genial, el tambien esta metido en este lio

Todos estamos en esta estupidez! - recordo Bakura fulminandole con la mirada - y tenemos que salir de el como un maldito equipo, asi que vamos a centrarnos en este problema

Bien ahora dime cual es tu idea para continuar con este juego - dijo Seto serio.

Este es un juego de Rol, no se si igual al que yo hice con las memorias del faraon pero me parece que es parecido - comento Bakura con el ceño fruncido - voy a ver cuanto puedo quedarme aqui y ayudar en lo que pueda...

* * *

_En otro lugar.._

_Ummm... Que me paso...?_ \- penso despertando un chico peliblanco, miro confundido sus alrededores y se sento en la comoda cama - _... Donde estoy...?_

Miraba confundido la expectacular habitacion en la que se encontraba, parecia ser la habitacion de un antiguo palacio egipcio. Se levanto aun mirando a su alrededor - **veo que ya despertaste pequeña luz**

El chico se sobresalto al escuchar la voz repentina, miro al hombre y se confundio cuando se percato se ciertas caracteristicas. De cabellos blancos cortos y alborotados, ojos negros azulados y cuerpo moreno bien formado - _.... Kura...? Esta es tu apariencia real...?_ \- se pregunto curioso, el nunca habia tenido la oportunida de ver a su Yami en su cuerpo real... No presencio el juego de la memoria y Bakura nunca recordo como era, hizo la figura de personaje en base a lo que dijo Zork pero nunca confio en el.

Eres tu Kura? - pregunto con un pequeño brillito en sus ojos.

 **Ohh! No pequeña luz, no soy el** \- respondio el hombre con una sonrisa afable - **mi nombre es Seth y estas en mi hogar**

Y... Que hago aqui? - cuestiono con el ceño fruncido.

 **Te traje aqui para salvarte, no podia seguir mirando como los dioses seguian jugando con ustedes** \- explico Seth con una sonrisa algo desviada - **no importa si ya salvaron al mundo o su reino, aun siguen atados a sus caprichos**

Tu tambien eres un Dios Egipcio, Seth o Suty como te llamabas realmente en aquella epoca - comento Ryou con el ceño fruncido - el dios de la fuerza, del caos y de la maldad... Dime la verdad que estoy haciendo aqui? Estaba con mis amigos

V **eo que alguien hizo su tarea, me ahorraste el presenarme completamente** \- dijo Seth sin cambiar su expresion - **estabas con amigos? Lamento decirte que tus "amigos" se olvidaron de ti en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, quien no olvidaria al portador del ser que tanto daño y sufrimiento les causo?**

Como que se olvidaron de...? - Ryou gruño para si mismo y se detuvo - no juegues con mi cabeza, que esta sucediendo aqui!?

 **Estoy jugando un juego muy importante para mi y necesito tu ayuda pequeño, necesito que me apoyes como hiciste antes** \- respondio con un toque serio en su mirada - **de todas maneras, cuando todo esta dicho y hecho soy yo el unico que te ayuda a ti**

Nunca en mi vida te he visto, los unicos que me han ayudado en mi vida han sido mis amigos y mi Yami - gruño Ryou de brazos cruzados - regresame con ellos!

 **De verdad? Creo que debo refrescarte la memoria de quien ayuda a quien** \- gruño el dios ya molestandose, se acerco al Hikary y le tomo bruscamente del brazo para arrastrarle de nuevo hacia la cama. Le sento junto a el y se rio de su cara enojada, murmuro unas palabras en Egipcio y una fuente negra aparecio frente a los dos - **vas a mirar y no quiero tonterias**

Sueltame! - grito queriendo soltarse.

 **No me hagas atarte pequeña luz, solo quiero mostrarte algo y si no funciona te dejo ir** \- Ryou le miro furioso, pero asintio, sabia que no podia luchar contra este dios - **excelente mira el agua y dime que vez**

Es el primer Yami no Game que Zork hizo que mi Yami le hiciera al faraon, Bakura nos encerro a todos en nuestras cartas favoritas - gruño el Hikary con fastidio - pero el faraon gano y nos salvo a todos de Zork

 **De verdad? El faraon todo poderoso gano solo porque si o recibio la ayuda de una pequeña luz....? Y no precisamente de la suya** \- Ryou hizo una mueca incomoda cuando sintio la mano ajena jugar con sus mechones - **si mal no recuerdo hubo una pequeña luz que estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar su propia vida por salvar la de sus "amigos" y quien fue el heroe? El faraon y su luz**

No me importa lo que... - Ryou gimio cuando sus cabellos fueron jalados dolorosamente.

Seth continuo con una sonrisa desviada - **Y al idiota que se sacrifico le hicieron menos solo porque era un supuesto peligro**

Si lo era! Zork estaba en la sortija y yo me negaba a dejar a Kura solo - recordo enojado.

 **Pero tu Kura no parecia tener problemas en dejarte** \- dijo Seth con una sonrisa desviada - **recuerdo que poco despues de que se habian arreglado por todo lo que paso en ese primer Yami no Game, el Ladron intento buscarse un cuerpo nuevo, uno vacio y sin lindas luces que dañen sus planes**

Todo eso fue culpa de Zork! - eso si le habia dolido, el hizo de todo para olvidar la vez que Bakura intento meterse en el cuerpo de Mokuba y abandonarlo... Su Yami se disculpo, pero la herida siempre estuvo alli y este tipo lo que estaba haciendo era abrir antiguas heridas - _no le demostrare que me duele, no se que quiere pero no le ayudare! Pude con Zork, este no sera distinto_

 **Que linda luz eres, siempre justificando a los demas para no darte cuenta de lo solo que estas** \- Seth se rio, no habia que ser un genio para darse cuenta del dolor escondido en el chico - **cual es la linea que divide al Ladron de Zork? Que es lo que diferencia las acciones de tu Yami de las acciones de Zork?, que es lo que te da la certeza de que todo fue Zork?**

Y-Yo... Conosco a Bakura - murmuro con la mirada agacha - el siempre me protegio

Seth sonrio - **Cierto, te protegio... Pero te protegio a ti o protegio a tu cuerpo? Ser un espiritu es bastante molesto cuando quieres cosas materiales, peor aun si solo puedes poseer a una sola persona**

.... D-Dejame en paz y regresame con mis amigos p-porfavor - murmuro con voz apagada.

 **Amigos...? Los amigos que no les importo que estabas herido y te atacaron con Slifer, tu estabas pidiendo ayuda a gritos, confundido y desesperado pero aun asi todos pensaron que lo mejor seria atacarte con Slifer** \- recordo haciendo que otra herida se abriera - **total, destruirian a Zork y tu solo serias daño colateral que lamentar por unos dias**

.... P-Porfavor... Regresame con mis... - se detuvo cuando la palabra se atoro en si garganta - M-Malik debe estar preocupado - murmuro en voz muy baja y apagada.

 **Umm... Malik el que te lastimo egoistamente y estuvo a punto de matarte** \- Seth sonrio cuando la mirada del chico se cristalizo - **pero no te preocupes, el se disculpo contigo y es una victima tanto como tu, una victima de los otros dioses**

Ryou levanto la mirada - ... D-Donde esta M-Malik?

 **Conmigo igual que tu, yo estoy aqui para ayudarles** \- Seth con una sonrisa complacida abrazo al muchacho ahora sin fuerzas contra su pecho - **solo ayudame y yo cuidare de ti**

P-Porfavor... Dejame en p-paz, yo solo q-quiero volver - gimio y la primera lagrima cayo.

 **Para que quieres volver? Mira como tus amigos te olvidaron, no hizo falta mucho para que lo hicieran** \- comento casi con tristeza, escondiendo una sonrisa divertida. En el agua aparecio la imagen de sus amigos al comienzo del Yami no Game, como salian y andaban felizmente sin el trio de Hikary's - **tu no les importas, no le importas a nadie**

Para este punto, las lagrimas corrian por la cara del peliblanco que suspiraba intentando controlarse. Seth limpio sus lagrimas como una actuacion de solidaridad - p-porque no me dejas e-en paz!?

 **Te necesito pequeña luz** \- dijo sonriendo - **y tu me necesitas a mi**

.... Que quieres de mi? - pregunto Ryou mirandole.

 **Por ahora no mucho, solo quiero que dejes de ser una luz** \- respondio Seth con una sonrisa desviada enredando mechones blancos entre sus dedos.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Umm... Que haces tu para entretenerte aqui? - pregunto aquel curioso peliblanco a Akefia.

Volverme loco de aburriento, que mas crees que puedo hacer? - gruño el aludido señalando las cadenas, miro al chico raro que habia aparecido frente suyo con una sonrisa socarrona con un toque de picardia - asi qque si tu idea es quedarte hasta liberarme creo que mejor le pides a Anubis que te encierre conmigo, quizas podamos... Divertirnos un poco juntos

Akefia! - chillo el pobre abochornado, habia entendido todo el doble sentido en esa frase - no seas pervertido!

Akefia solo se rio divertido por la expresion del menor - Jajaja! Que quieres que haga? Eres bastante lindo y no me molestaria provarte

De pronto se escucho como si algo se acercara y Akefia se tenso, el unico que entraba por aqui era Anubis - niño, escondete! - siseo en un susurro.

Por...? - pregunto el menor confundido.

_"Es tu oportunidad, acaba con Anubis"_

.... Escuchaste algo Kefi..? - pregunto el menor al ladron aun mas confundido, esa voz le habia sonado bastante conocida, lastima que el otro no le estuviera prestando atencion a favor de sentir que tan cerca estaba el dios.

_"Riyu... Recuerda todo lo que te hicieron, los dioses deben pagar"_

Umm... - la cabeza del chico comenzo a doler y se encogio gimiendo - ... Kefi ayuda...!

Akefia se giro y noto al peliblanco encogido - niño, oye... Que te..?

 **Que demonios esta sucediendo aqui!?** \- la voz del dios detuvo todo, era un hombre de largos cabellos negros y expresion afilada - **quien te dijo que podias hablar ladron de mierda!?**

Akefia fruncio el ceño y le gruño al dios - no me jodas ahora Anubis, que no estoy haciendo nada

Ninguno de los dos en su discucion noto como la mirada del chico cambiaba a una mas apagada y algo maligna, de pronto sonrio - Akefia... Creo que soy yo el que necesito hablar con el

Niño ahora no... - Akefia se giro y extrañado noto como el chico parecia haber cambiado repentinamente, Anubis tambien miro al niño con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **Como demonios entra un alma a mi reino sin mi concentimiento?**_ \- se pregunto el dios - **quien eres tu?**

Mi nombre no importa, fui enviado aqui por Mi maestro Seth y me temo que ustes y yo tendremos un pequeño juego - dijo Riyu con una sonrisa extraña - creo que usted sabra lo que es un Juego de Duel Monster no?

Akefia fruncio el ceño ante eso - Niño que demonios es lo que...?

 **Callate ladron, ahora no es momento para que digas estupideces** \- siseo Anubis con una cara extrañamente preocupada - **tu... Eres una luz chico, que haces con Seth?**

El fue el unico que me ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba, rogue por ti, rogue por Ra, rogue por Ma'at! Por cualquiera y el unico que respondio fue el - respondio el Hikary mientras un aura azul oscuro comenzaba a rodearle - asi que ahora el es mi unico patrono y sigo sus ordenes, espero que no hayas visto todo el desastre de Zork atentamente y te aprendieras las reglas del Duel Monster... Si no despidete de todo lo que amas

Akefia iba a decir algo para detener todo eso, pero no pudo al ver que los otros dos fueron encerrados en una esfera oscura y no pudo ver mas. Mordiendose el labio espero por largo tiempo a ver que sucedia, pero su mirada se desencajo cuando la oscuridad se disperso y miro al peliblanco riendose con el dios arrodillado a sus pies - muchas gracias por esto, seguro que mi Master lo agradecera mucho - dijo Riyu divertido y desaparecio sin mas.

Akefia no dijo nada, aun impresionado y sin entender lo que sucedia. De pronto Anubis se levanto com dificultad y se giro hacia su celda, trago saliva ante la expresion furiosa del dios - A-Anubis...? Estas bien?

 **Callate y me escucharas, AHORA!** \- rugio el dios furioso, Akefia intimidado miro como las cadenas y barrotes comenzaban a esfumarsepara convertirse en polvo - **no quisiera hacer esto, pero tengo que... Tendras tu libertad, pero seras mi** **avatar a partir de ahora y me ayudaras con esto** \- y Akefia no pudo hacer mas que asentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy :3
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Bien... Ahora que? - pregunto Joey en cuanto salieron de la cafeteria.

No se, algo se me ocurrira en el camino - gruño Bakura con fastidio - y dame las cartas nuestras que encontraste!

Bien - Joey de su bolsillo saco las tres cartas que pertenecian a Ryou para entregarselas al espiritu.

Vamos a buscar una pista del Hikary del faraon, debe haber algo cerca que nos diga que debemos hacer - murmuro el peliblanco mirando alrededor - vamos, creo que me conosco esta ciudad mejor que ustedes

Seto le miro con molestia - Yo no tengo tiempo para andar de vago por la ciudad

Yo no tengo tiempo para andar de vago - remedo burlon el antiguo ladron ganando uma mirada sucia - vamos tenemos que encontrar algo, Domino tampoco es tan grande

Al final no tuvieron mas remedio que seguir al peliblanco, duraron un rato recorriendo mientras miraban frustrados al espiritu, hasta que claro Joey se arto - nos vas a tener caminando por la ciudad todo el dia?

Sabes cual es la principal habilidad que debe tener un ladron? - pregunto Bakura como si nada.

Joey parpadeo - Ehh.... Saber robar?

Claro señor obvio, pero ademas de eso - gruño Bakura sin detenerse.

Un rato despues Joey gimio y Seto casi pudo ver su cerebro morir de agotamiento - no se joder, iluminanos!

La observacion pendejo, mientras ustedes solo caminan intentando ver un mono verde o unicornio yo noto lo mas sutil - comento con una sonrisa desviada - como por ejemplo, aquel cartel de alla que indica que caminamos por la calle Kemet, desde cuando carajos existe la calle Kemet en Domino?

Ambos se giraron atonitos donde efectivamente estaba la señalizacion con el nombre - ahora que entendieron mi punto... Llegamos a Kemet o siguen cuestionando?

Joey sabiamente no dijo nada mas y simplemente siguio detras del peliblanco, llegaron a una tienda cuyo cartel marcaba "Tienda de antiguedades Heba, entra y encontraras lo que buscas" - Heba.... Heba es juego en Egipcio, Yugi es juego en japones - murmuro Bakura en voz baja y sonrio - vamos a entrar!

Joey y Seto fueron jalados pero en cuanto entraron todo se volvio negro, Bakura fruncio el ceño y un aura violeta oscuro le rodeo - _una estupida ilusion no me estorbara -_ con una explosion de su energia se vieron en un pueblo antiguo y el espiritu sonrio - bienvenidos a Kemet!

Si joder, ya hemos estado... - Joey se estremecio cuando uno de los aldeanos le atravezo como un fantasma - eso fue lo mas incomodo que he sentido en mi vida

Te acostumbras luego de los siglos - dijo Bakura distraido mirando a su alrededor sin notar nada extraño.

De pronto comenzo el caos - Alto! Alguien detenga a ese mocoso ladron!!

Jejeje! Te jodes viejete - grito alguien muy cerca de ellos.

Bakura giro la cabeza con fastido esperando verse pero cual fue su sorpresa de ver a un mini Malik huyendo del grupo de personas - atrapenme si pueden!!

Voy a tomarme el gusto de cortarte la mano - siseo el lider de la comitiva furioso.

Joey sonrio al ver a la mini copia - Vamos, seguro que el no lleva a...!

No, esperate un segundo - murmuro Bakura con el ceño fruncido - ese es el robo nas estupido y patetico que he visto en mi vida, y viniendo de Malik o su version egipcia me hace pensar que... Je! Mocoso astuto, les estan engañando no?

Bakura divertido giro y en la calle ahora casi vacia habia un niño vestido con una capa azul y blanca vaciando los estantes con tranquilidad - las personas son tan basicas, al afectado solo le importa la venganza y a los demas el teatro, dejandole a un compañero la oportunidad perfecta para salirse con la suya

El peliblanco siguio al pequeño hasta un callejon y subio junto con el al techo de la construccion, se quedo atonito cuando se quito la capucha que tapaba sus facciones y miro una copia de su Yadonushi solo que morena - bien Namu... Vamos a quitarte a esos de encima - le escuchi murmurar. Bakura con una mirada impresionada miro como la magia comenzaba a cubrirle y sus ojos brillaban con poder, siguio su mirada y se dio cuenta de que la tenia fija en el rubio alocado que corria.

Un gesto de su mano y un murmullo en voz baja hizo que unos caballos se liberaran de sus agarres y corrieran desbocados hacia los hombres, algunos quedaron atras y otros siguieron. Bakura no queria perderse nada adi que ignorando a sus dos compañeros que quedaban atras siguio la pequeña carrera por los techos, otro gesto y unas maderas se atravezaron en el camino de los hombres haciendoles caer pateticamente.

Con nadie siguiendole Bakura miro al mini Malik escabullirse a escondidas entre calles escondidas y angostas hasta llegar donde la copia de su Hikary - jejeje eso fue divertido! Deberiamos hacer este plan mas seguido Riyu

Por Ra! Solo a ti te parece divertido esto, estaba aterrorizado por ti! Ni se te ocurra volver a intentar algo asi Nami - gimio el peliblanco alterado.

Para este punto Bakura tenia un solo pensamiento - donde demonios estaban ustedes dos toda mi vida, joder con ustedes dos a la mierda Zork! No me hacia falta un demonio cuando tengo un par de asistentes tan buenos

Que tenemos? - pregunto Namu en cuanto bajaron del techo y se sentaron en una esquina escondida - mira lo que consegui yo

Bakura miro con una sonrisa como el rubio vaciaba su bolso en el suelo formando una montaña de oro, el peliblanco hizo lo mismo y entre ambos habian conseguido una pequeña fortuna de la cual el ladron antiguio estaba bastante orgulloso.

Oye bastardo, porque nos dejas atras! - reclamaron y Bakura no tuvo que girarse para saber que era Joey.

Mirando algo bueno y dandome cuenta de las cagadas de mi vida - respondio encogiendose de hombros - vamos a seguirles, estoy seguro que lo unico importante aqui son esos dos

El par asintio y siguieron por las calles mas escondidas de Kemet al par de niños, que hablaban y se reian de cualquier cosa enterneciendo al trio invisible que le seguia. Riyu, ahora mas grande que cuando Joey le habia visto en aquella primera vision, vestia la capa blanca y azul de su madre que le quedaba algo grande y un shenty sencillo - escuchaste algo? - mumuro Riyu deteniendose y mirando a su alrededor.

No, que parece que suena? - murmuro Namu, un Malik de aproximadamente 10 años vestido con una bata de lino delicada.

Parece un niño pequeño llorando/mocoso llorando - respondieron Riyu y Bakura al unisono a sus compañeros mientras miraban al mismo lugar.

Caminaron hasta alli y Bakura puso los ojos en blanco cuando miro a un mini Yugi, solo que moreno, de unos 4 años acurrucado sobre si mismo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Como era obvio Riyu fue el primero en saltar y envolver entre sus brazos al bebe llorando - vale pequeño, deja de llorar que ya no estas solito

Riyu! Vamos joder, tenemos que... - una mirada asesina y una piedra en su frente fueron suficientes para que Namu dejara de hablar - bien, hazla de mama me vale!

El peliblanco menor ignoro totalmente a su amigo para seguir mimando al tricolor, pronto los suspiros y gemidos habian muerto y el pequeño tricolor miraba cohibido al niño que le sostenia - estas mejor pequeño?

... Si gracias por... Estar aqui - murmuro el pequeño con la mirada baja.

Quieres que te llevemos con tu madre? Debes extrañarla - comento Riyu con una suave sonrisa.

Mi m-mama... Ella... - la voz del pequeño se rompio un poco y Riyu fruncio el ceño, iba a detenerlo pero el pequeño siguio - nosotros escapamos de nuestro amo, pero nos vieron y nos estaban persiguiendo... Ella consiguio esconderme aqui y luego se fue

Tu madre estaba muy debil? - pregunto Riyu serio.

Porque le pregunta eso? Deberia es estar buscando a la mujer! - pregunto Joey.

Si es una exclava debil ya fue atrapada y no tiene ningun sentido que la busquen, la unica opcion ahora seria hacer una mision de rescate y todos aqui son niños para hacer algo asi - respondio Bakura con el ceño fruncido - pueden ser muy buenos e inteligentes, pero el dueño de la mujer y el mocoso seguro es un noble con guardias, no podran robarle un exclavo sin exponerse ellos... Ese mocoso se quedo sin madre con seguridad

Si... Mama estaba enferma y el amo no hizo nada por ella - murmuro el pequeño entristecido - ahora seguro la tiene y le hara daño

Riyu se mordio el labio mientras miraba pensativo al niño, hasta que de pronto suspiro y tanto Namu como Bakura entendieron que haria - no Riyu, no podemos! - siseo el rubio en voz baja.

Y le dejamos aqui!? No podemos! - gruño el otro enojado - viene con nosotros y es mi ultima palabra!

Namu se enfurruño pero no pudo decir nada mas, mientras que Riyu le sonreia al menos confundido - soy Riyu cariño, quieres venir con nosotros? Me encargare de cuidarte!

... De verdad? - murmuro el pequeño con esperanza a loq ue Riyu asintio abrazandole contra el tiernamente - si! Y-Yo soy Heba!!

Un gusto Heba, este amargado de aqui es Namu y en cuanto lo conozcas mejor te daras cuenta de que es un amor - dijo Riyu levantandose con el menor en brazos.

El niño nos estorbara cuando vayamos a robar los Dia Diank Riyu - siseo Namu de brazos cruzados y haciendo entristecerse al pequeño.

Callate Namu, tu no nos estorbas cariño - aclaro mientras andaban antes de girarse furioso a su acompañante - nos la arreglaremos con el, ademas los robaremos en unos años... Con mi Ka es suficiente por ahora

Umm... Si tu lo dices - murmuro Namu mosqueado.

Tienes Lozas de Piedra con que estrenar tu Dia Diank!? No, entonces no los necesitamos, tengo dos Ka's a los que llamar y son mas que suficiente - dijo con voz que decia que habia terminado toda conversa - Change of Heart se encargara de protegernos de Ka's enemigos y Dark Necrofeart del ataque si lo necesitamos, estamos bien

De pronto todo comenzo a oscurecerse y Bakura gruño fastidiado, intento volver a la vision con magia pero su pulso fue repelido por otro que le hizo dar un paso atras - **crei decirle al rubio idiota que este no era su problema**

Se vuelve Mi problema cuando no tengo a mi Yadonushi cerca!! - siseo Bakura con toda su magia oscura cubriendole - me lo devuelves, anulas este juego de mierda y hacemos como si nada paso!

 **Quieres a tu luz?** \- pregunto la voz con un tono que a Bakura no le gusto - **te dare lo que quieres oscuro, pero a veces lo que uno pides no es lo que recibe**

Bakura y sus compañeros comenzaron a sentir una sensacion de asfixia, comenzaron a jadear y sin remedio sus cuerpos se debilitaron hasta la inconciencia.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Atem miraba a su luz recorrer el palacio con una sonrisa inocente, aun estaba bastante confundido de la razon por la que estaba aqui pero planeaba pronto darse una vuelta por el mundo de los vivos para ver que sucedia - Hikary, ven un segundo

ejeje vamos con Mana? Ella es divertida - pregunto dando pequeños saltitos en cuanto estuvo cerca.

En un rato, ahora quiero en me acompañes al reino de los dioses un momento - respondio Atem con expresion seria.

El Hikary parpadeo - Umm... Vale, pero seguro que puedes ir conmigo?

Si, tu y yo somos... Invitados privilegiados de ellos podria decirse - comento tomandole del brazo para guiarle, estaban ya en la puerta al reino de los dioses cuando ocurrio.

_"Quiero la energía de Ra, tu compañero ya tiene la de Anubis"_

El menor escucho la voz resonar en su cabeza confundido y de pronto gimio cuando su cabeza comenzo a doler, Atem se dio cuenta y se detuvo mirandole preocupado - Yugi... Que tienes? Pasa algo?

Me duele... Por favor has algo - murmuro comenzando a respirar agitado y abrazarse a si mismo.

 _Hay... Una energía divina pero oscura cubriendole_ \- pensó con el ceñi fruncido - _.... Joder que esta pasando...?_

Buenos dias su alteza sagrada, grandiosa y poderosa - Atem fruncio el ceño cuando escucho la voz sarcastica y levemente conocida cerca, miro que de pie frente a la puerta había un tipo alto, de cabellos rubios alborotados y sonrisa psicópata.

Atem gruño poniéndose de pie frente a su luz aun dolida - Quien eres tu? Si le estas haciendo esto a mi luz yo voy a...

Callate faraoncete, no se quien esta detras de esto pero detendre a ese niño de hacer una estupidez - gruño el recien llegado con fastidio - tu... Ya ni se que carajos es Yami, pero el si me conoce su grandiosa alteza, soy Mariku pero normalmente me dicen Marik y como avatar de Ra no dejare que nadie le moleste

Atem fruncio el ceño en confusion, no entendia nada de lo que estaba sucediendo aqui. De pronto una energia oscura estallo detras de el y atonito miro a su luz sonreirle con malicia al recien llegado - no sabia que Ra se habia preparado

Ohh Ra siempre esta preparado pequeña luz y si no lo esta yo me encargo de patearle hasta que lo este - dijo Marik con una sonrisa divertida - ahora me haces mas facil la vida y me dices quien eres? Y no el nombre de la luz que controlas, el tuyo cobarde y que me entere que le hiciste algo a mi Malik porque te detruyo bastardo

Je! No te preocupes por tu luz, esta bien cuidada por mi - Atem se alejo un poco cuando la voz de su luz cambio a una mas oscura y profunda - aunque... Pronto no sera tu luz

Ya veremos, mientras si quieres llegar a Ra tendrás que pasar por mi - Marik sonrio de forma socarrona - ahora... Como hacemos esto? Un duelo de cartas o algo mas creativo

Vamos con el duelo, siempre hay algo magico cuando se juega un duelo con tu vida en la linea - respondio y Atem fruncio el ceño enojado por la forma en que estaban controlando a su luz - bueno... Tu vida y la de este niño

Ya lo dije, un cobarde que no puede venir el mismo a pelear sus batallas - se burlo el rubio acomodando el disco en su brazo - _te vas a llevar una llamada de atencion muy entretenida cuando toques a mi Malik_

Di lo que quieras - murmuro el "Hikary" tambien acomodando un disco sobre su brazo.

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Umm... Joder esto de levantarme con dolor de cabeza ya me esta artando - gimio Joey levantandose mientras se acariciaba su cabeza, miro a sus dos compañeros aun inconcientes dentro de la tienda vacia - despierten par de bastardos, tenemos que

Lo se, si ese maldito le hizo algo a mi Yadonushi voy a jugar con sus entrañas - gruño Bakura furioso mientras se levantaba ignorando el malestar en su cuerpo - Kaiba! Muevete ahora y vamos a movernos

Con un gruñido el castaño se levanto y todos se prepararon para seguir, salieron de la tienda pero se congelaron cuando vieron a Ryou de pie frente a ellos.... Casi parecia esperandoles. El Hikary le sonrio pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo el chico salio corriendo por la calle - mierda Ryou! Yadonushi, vuelve!

Bakura reacciono y salio corriendo para alcanzarle, pero su Hikary era ridiculamente rapido y antes de que pudiera llegar el chico desaparecio en una esquina - desde cuando Ryou es tan rapido? - pregunto Joey jadeando.

El siempre ha sido tan rapido y agil como yo, es el descendiente del Rey de los Ladrones joder - siseo Bakura mirando alrededor.

Kura-kun~ - el aludido giro y miro a su luz haciendole seña desde el otro lado, no tuvo mas opcion que seguirle y gimio frustrado cuando este volvio a salir corriendo.

Ryou...!! Vuelve aqui en este instante - grito Bakura siendo totalmente ignorado - Ryou...!

Duraron un rato en esa persecusion por las calle de la ciudad, hasta que de pronto el ambiente comenzo a oscurecerse y las calles a quedar vacias. Bakura sonrio cuando vio a su Hikary entrar en un lugar abandonado, pero esta murio cuando vio cual fue ese lugar - de todos los malditos lugares que hay en Domino... Tenia que ser aqui

Que es esto Bakura? - pregunto Joey al ver la expresion extrañamente arrepentida del peliblanco - .... Que hiciste aqui?

Ehh.... En esta vieja Iglesia fue donde Zork sometio a Ryou por ultima vez, fue bastante traumatico para mi Yadonushi y nunca le crei capaz de poner un pie en este asqueroso lugar - respondio en voz baja - .... Tenemos que entrar Ryou esta alli dentro - dijo aunque no parecia muy seguro de querer hacerlo, algo en su pecho se estaba retorciendo de una forma desagradable por alguna razon y Bakura no queria saber dicha razon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Atem sin poder hacer nada miro como la energia oscura del reino de las sombras cubrio a Marik y su luz, se metio dentro para presenciar que sucedia, aunque igual sentia un profundo sentimiento de impotencia - mira cobarde, que tal si hacemos esto mas divertido... En vez de toda esta tonteria de un duelo de monstruos con sus reglas, hagamos uno a la antigua

Te refieres con un Dia Diank? - pregunto el tricolor con el ceño fruncido a lo que el otro asintio - bien, como sea que quieras, igual te destruire y pasare a Ra

Lo que tu digas - murmuro Marik con desestimando al otro, con un gesto de ambos el aparato tecnologico en sus brazos fue reemplazado por el objeto marron en cuestion - trae a tu monstruo

Mi? Sera el de este niño, todo lo que hagas repercudira en esta pequeña luz - recordo con malicia - si gastas todo su Ba, pues adios luz

Porfavor, crees que eso me importa? Soy psicopata que ama el dolor y matar personas, crees que me lastima eso de la muerte del mocoso? - se burlo recibiendo una mirada asesina de Atem. 

Preferiria que me devuelvas a mi viva - gruño el gobernante.

Marik le miro divertido - Shh!! A callar, el que esta en el duelo de sombras soy yo

Acaso tu no tienes ningun tipo de respeto por tu faraon!? - grito Atem frustrado.

Eh...... - pausa muy larga donde Marik miraba al techo sin ninguna preocupacion - ...... No, nada... Cero!

Marik ignoro totalmente al Faraon con un tic debajo de su ojo a favor de algo mas importante, el tipo frente a el que queria destruir, o bueno al tipo que controlaba al pobre niño. Este se reia de una forma muy sospechosa y Marik queria arrancar esa sonrisa de su rostro aunque el Hikary pagara las concecuencias - bien Marik, ya te di mucho tiempo que perder... Ahora vamos a lo nuestro, Mago Silencioso ven ahora!!

 _Ummm... Con que el Mago Silencioso, no? Ese monstruo es una molestia si pasa el tiempo suficiente para ganar el recargo de poder_ \- penso Marik con molestia - _tengo que acabarlo cuando antes... O llamar a mi propio comodin, total yo estoy lleno de ellos_

Ven ahora Makyura! - grito Marik sonriendo y Atem solo esperaba que su Hikary saliera bien de todo esto.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Bakura trago saliva en cuanto la puerta de la antigua iglesia estuvo cerca suyo, no podia creer que estaba de nuevo en este lugar y en estas circunstancias. Pero pronto se recompuso y abrio la puerta de golpe, entrecerro los ojos al ver alli en la tarima del lugar a su Hikary de pie como si se encontrara en el parque - Y-Yado-donushi..? Ryou! Que haces aqui!?

Querias que viniera no? - respondio la luz parpadeando adorablemente.

Si... Pero, arrgg!! Como ese tipo te dejo venir aqui!? - algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo y Bakura no se fiaba de nada - Ryou... Que esta sucediendo?

Aunque Ryou no quito su sonrisa adorable - pues Master quiere muchas cosas que no puedo decirte y tendran problemas si interrumpen, seria mejor que se hagan a un lado

C-Como que Master!? - siseo el antiguo ladron furioso - desde cuando tu!! Sigues a entes malignos!?

Desde ahora - gruño Ryou con un extraño tono de voz - o acaso tu eres el unico que puede seguir a un ser maligno y poderoso!? Yo tambien puedo hacer cosas Yami, puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana

Bakura se pellizco el puente de la nariz - Ryou te estas escuchando acaso!? Tu no eres asi

Y como soy? Ahh, cierto! Soy el idiota que siempre utilizaste, al que lastimaste y con quien jugaste - gruño el Hikary con una voz llena de ira que hizo extremecerse incluso a Bakura - pero no dejare que lo hagas mas Yami, no quiero saber nada de ti

Eso habia dolido en niveles que Bakura ni siquiera habia comenzado a entender, pero no lo dio a demostrar y le sonrio socarronamente a su luz - ese bastardo te esta haciendo decir eso no? Te lavo el cerebro y ahora eres su marioneta, bien supongo que es hora de devolverte el favor, siempre intentaste salvarme de Zork... Ahora es mi turno para ayudarte

Los ojos del Hikary se iluminaron y una de las pesadas banquetas se lanzo contra el ladron, este salto fuera del camino y Seto tuvo que lanzarse para quitar a un Joey aterrado - Ryou siempre me lanzaste la tonteria de la amistad, ahora quieres dañar a los amigos por los que tanto luchaste!? - pregunto Bakura intentando otro enfoque para despertar a su Hikary.

Eso es lo unico en lo que siempre tuviste razon, nunca tuve amigos hasta Malik - dijo Ryou haciendo que Bakura gruñera de ira.

 _Que te hicieron Yadonushi?_ \- se pregunto esquivando una rafaga de energia bastante poderosa.

* * *

_Antes..._

**Estas mejor pequeño?** \- pregunto Seth entrando en la habitacion donde estaba el peliblanco.

Si... - respondio con una voz apagada y triste - tuviste razon, ni a mi Yami o a mis a-amigos le importe alguna vez

Seth con una sonrisa interna se sento junto a chico simulando una expresion dolida - **lamento haberte hecho darte cuenta de esa forma, pero debias de saberlo**

Supongo - fue la unica respuesta que recibio haciendole fruncir el ceño.

 **No quieres hacer algo? Deberias darles una leccion** \- necesitaba quitarse a esas molestias de encima, lo ultimo que necesitaba era poner sobre aviso a los demas dioses y seguro que con los intentos de esos humanos lo lograban.

No quiero nada, ellos eran las unicas personas con las que yo contaba - murmuro con la misma voz hueca y sin moverse mucho de su posicion - mi padre no me quiere, mi madre y hermana murieron hace años... Me aferre a mi Yami para nada y luego a mis amigos para lo mismo, asi que puedes hacer lo que quieras

Eso no era era lo que queria, el necesitaba tener al menos una chispa de oscuridad en el corazon de esa luz para trabajar. Necesitaba algo de sentimientos y voluntad, de preferencia negativos para que esto funcionara, el no podia hacer nada si la luz no accedia primero - _bien, quizas me excedi un poco con el... Tsk! No quiero un cascaron vacio_ \- penso frustrado, miro al chico respirando superficialmente sobre la cama y sonrio ante una idea - **no estas tan solo niño, que no recuerdas a tu amigo Malik?**

... Malik? - murmuro y una chispa de luz volvio a brillar haciendole alegrarse - cierto... Me dijiste que Malik-chan estaba aqui

 **Si, quieres verlo?** \- pregunto a lo que el otro asintio con una leve sonrisa - **ya vuelvo!**

Seth sonriendo salio de la habitacion, camino un poco hasta que llego a otro lugar de su "residencia", parecida a un laboratorio de magia con un rubio dentro - **Namu! Necesito de tu ayuda**

Ahora que paso Master? No me ordeno hacer algo hace una horas? - pregunto el rubio con una ceja arqueada.

 **Esto es mas importante, necesito que te hagas pasar por la luz actual de asesino, ni he comenzado a trabajar con esa luz y no me atrevo a precipitarme, tambien pense en la luz del Faraon pero ese siempre ha sido una molestia para convencer** \- explico el Dios oscuro rapidamente - **vas a ir alli y le diras al adorable Ryou lo maravilloso que es estar aqui... O le convences de que acepte el trato, no estoy por debajo de jugar con su cabeza un poco cuando tenga su alma en mis manos**

Si, justo como nosotros no? - siseo Namu enojado - le haras a ese niño lo mismo que a Riyu y Heba

 **Pues... Si no queda mas remedio** \- asintio con una sonrisa descarada - **y llevaras en tu conciencia que sera tu culpa**

Tsk! Te detesto - gruño Namu caminando hacia la salida.

 _ **Namu es un problema que necesito resolver, espera a que consiga el poder de Ra... Tendre suficiente poder como para por fin romper esa linda mentecita**_ \- penso serio siguiendole, aunque luego sonrio - **por cierto! Te llamas Malik mientras estas con el, en el estado en el que esta seguro que no nota que tu piel es mas oscura que el de su amigo y tus ojos un par de tonos mas claros**

Aja - murmuro el rubio sin importarle mucho lo dicho - es aqui?

Recibio un asentimiento y entro aun fastidiado, miro dentro y encontro a un chico peliblanco acurrucado sobre si mismo - ehh... Hola..? - saludo cohibido.

Malik....? Eres tu? - el rubio hizo una mueca incomoda que escondio rapidamente, detestaba esto.

Si, soy yo... Tu como estas? - pregunto genuinamente preocupado mientras se acercaba, el parecido con su amigo no debaja su conciencia tranquila.

Yo... He estado mejor, pero ahora que estas tu aqui ya no estoy solo, muchas gracias por ser mi amigo Malik - Namu no podria dormir hoy, su conciencia no lo dejaria seguro - tu como estas?

 _Odiando los miles de años de "vida" que tengo_ \- penso acercandose - bien, aunque el importante aqui eres tu

No te preocupes, supongo que estoy acostumbrado a esto - comento y Namu no pudo evitar sentarse junto a el para estrecharle entre sus brazos, parecia tan triste y desamparado.   
**Veo que son grandes amigos, me alegra eso** \- Ryou parpadeo mirando al dios sonriente y no noto la mirada asesina del rubio - **Malik dile lo que te pedi**

Si las miradas mataran Seth ya estaria muerto con la mirada que le lanzo Namu, pero este no pudo hacer mas que suspirar para comenzar - Seth es... Ahora mi Master, el me salvo cuando mas lo necesitaba y ahora quiere hacer lo mismo contigo - eso quemo como acido en la garganta de Namu.

.... Pero... Como que Master? Malik que esta... - Ryou fue detenido por el carraspeo del Dios.

 **Tenemos muy poco tiempo pequeña luz, despues respondere todas las preguntas que quieras** \- dijo Seth - **por ahora solo necesito que aceptes**

Ryou miro cargado de dudas la mano extendida del dios, miro a "Malik" cono buscando orientacion - yo no puedo decirte que hacer Ryou.... - Namu hizo una mueca cuando su cabeza comenzo a doler, miro la cara furiosa del dios y con frustracion agrego - pero seria bueno que aceptes, asi estamos juntos...

Umm... Supongo que tienes razon - murmuro aun dudoso.

 _"Dile que no! Ignorame y mandalo a la mierda"_ \- penso Namu preocupado - _"Porfavor, ya es suficiente que tenga a Riyu y Heba"_

No es nada malo verdad? - pregunto Ryou aun dudoso.

 **Nada que no aceptes hacer** \- respondio Seth impaciente.

Ryou se mordio el labio pero suspiro y aun con sus dudas tomo la mano del dios, al instante sintio su cabeza borrosa. Namu por su parte coloco una cara entristecida, podia sentir como el estupido dios llenaba el cuerpecito a su lado de energia oscura.. Incluso mas de lo que creia ser necesario - Master... Vas a lastimarlo!! - siseo Namu alejando al hombre de golpe - ya esta debil por todo lo que le hiciste, no es necesario tanto de tu energia de porqueria

 **No quiero otro como tu aqui** \- gruño Seth con molestia - **pero creo tienes razon, es suficiente**

* * *

_Regresando..._

Mierda, desde hace cuanto Ryou es tan fuerte y maneja tan bien la magia - se pregunto Bakura intentando levantarse, durante todo el rato no habia sido mas que el juguete de Ryou que habia arrojado sin cuidado por toda la sala.

Sin que nadie le viera cierto dios veia muy complacido la situacion - **_umm.. Mi magia oscura esta haciendo lo que debe, interferir en su cabeza y que se crea todo lo que le digo sin dudar_** \- complacido miro como Bakura esquivo por poco otra banqueta arrojada a su persona **-** ** _je! Al parecer pa furia escondida de esa luz es mas grande de lo que pense, me encanta_**

Ryou... Mira el lugar, mirate a ti mismo... Tu eres asi!? - pregunto Bakura con frustracion, ver a su Hikary de esa forma le llenaba de una profunda impotencia. Se limpio el rastro de sudor de un raspon en su mejilla que ardia bastante antes de saltar sobre el, consiguiendo atraparle por primera vez para arastrarle frente a uno de los vidrio que reflejaba - tu no eres asi Ryou, no se que te hicieron, pero yo puedo ayudarte

Callate! Tu solo dices mentiras, toda mi vida me mentiste y yo como un idiota siempre confie en ti - gruño Ryou sacudiendose - sueltame!

No hasta que reacciones - dijo el Yami firme - recuerdas aquella vez, cuando estabamos los dos solo despues de que luchara contra el Yami de Malik...

Si... El nos envio al reino de las sombras - murmuro el menor y Bakura sonrio al sentirlo relajarase un poco - tu... Estabas alli, despertamos juntos y yo estaba aterrorizado por el lugar, pero tu me abrazaste y dijiste que todo estaria bien... Que te conocias el lugar a la perfeccion y me cuidarias, que siempre lo harias sin importar lo que pase, Zork podria destruir todo menos a mi

Je! Si en ese momento me puse algo pendejo pero tuvo sus recompensas, ese adorable sonrojo me encanto - comento picaro - yo nunca te he mentido, eres el unico ser que me importa... Incluso cuando estaba enfermo de odio me importabas, tu y la venganza eran por lo unico que seguia andando

Puff! Tu y tu vengaza, no te dije siempre que la venganza es mala? Mata el alma y la envenena - Bakura sonrio cuando enternecido cuando sintio a Ryou apoyarse contra el - ..... Todos aqui me olvidaron, yo no le importo a nadie aqui verdad?

Quien te dijo eso? - gruño Bakura con el ceño fruncido - tu me importas mucho y estoy seguro que a los idiotas aquellos tambien, verdad!?

Joey que se habia escondido detras de una columna por orden del peliblanco medio se asomo - si! Ryou eres nuestro amigo hombre, no se quien te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza... Estamos aqui por que te estabamos buscando a ti y a los otros

.... De verdad....? - Bakura miro como una leve sonrisa aparecia en el rostro de su Hikary - yo... Crei estar solo, el... Me dijo tantas cosas y...

Yadonushi tonto, te he dicho que no hables con desconocidos - bromeo mientras el agarre cambiaba a un abrazo suave, podia no demostrarlo pero por dentro Bakura estaba furioso con el tipo ese que habia jugado con su Hikary - ven conmigo porfavor, yo te protegere...

Ryou miro por unos segundos a su Yami, pero luego sonrio levemente - esta....

_Te estan mintiendo pequeña luz, tu no crees que en sus mentiras verdad?_

Bakura fruncio el ceño cuando las palabras de su Hikary se cortaron de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron - Ry... Paso algo? - pregunto al ver como se encogia con una mueca de dolor.

..... K-Kura ayudame, me duele - murmuro agarrando su cabeza, gimio un poco cuando el dolor se hizo mas fuerte.

Bakura no seas idiota y contelo - gruño Seto desde donde habia estado, no habia visto aun una forma o razon para intervenir asi que se quedo donde estaba - contenlo antes de que se vuelva a poner loco y quiera matarnos a todos

_Vez solo quieren contenerte y usarte, tu no los dejaras verdad?_

Un sollozo se escapo de sus labios y Bakura se desespero al no saber que hacer - Yadonushi, que te estan...?

Alejate - siseo el Hikary de pronto y Bakura fruncio el ceño ante lo oscuro de su voz - te dije que te alejaras de mi!!

Bakura no pudo hacer nada, Ryou de pronto se levanto con furia y le empujo con fuerza - tu quisiste engañarme otra vez, pero esta sera la ultima!!

Ryou no! - Bakura se levanto para volver a atraparlo pero no pudo, la magia y energia de las sombras rodeaban a su Yadonushi con expresion enojada - voy a destruirlos ahora!

Mierda Ryou, no! Lo que sea que te hicieron ignoralo, tu eres mas fuerte que esto - grito el Yami al ver la magia comenzar a cubrir el lugar dejandolos sin escapatoria - _mierda... Desde cuando Ryou conoce un hechizo de este nivel!?_

Con su propia magia Bakura intento romper el hechizo, pero con molestia se dio cuenta de que no podia - ehh... Ea normal que todo se ponga negro? - pregunto Joey algo asustado.

Si cuando se esta usando un hechizo que destruye el alma del afectado - siseo Bakura pensando como salir del problema - Ryou deja esto!!

Eso no se escucha bien, dime que tienes una idea para sacarnos de aqui - bien Joey estaba bastante aterrorizado - Ryou! Que tal si hablamos un rato!?

Pero Ryou no les escucho, Bkura chasqueo los dientes cuando todo a su alrededor se volvio mas sombrio y luces siniestas bailaban en la oscuridad. Intento un nuevo hechizo, lo primero que se le ocurrio para intentar romper el de Ryou cuando miro detras de el como una especie de portal aparecia - _bien... Solo espero que no sea otro enemigo, ya estamos lo suficientemente jodidos_

* * *

_Con Marik..._

_Bien... Su monstruo Ka ya debe de estar por cambiar a uno mas fuerte_ \- penso Marik con el ceño fruncido.

Si Makyura habia tenido la ventaja desde el comienzo, lastimosamente el Hikary habia optado por la estrategia de hacer que su monstruo esquive todos los ataques - _en un duelo normal El Mago Silencioso va tomando poder a medida que avanza el juego y el permanece en el campo, me imagino que lo mismo es aqui_ \- penso Marik frunciendo el ceño.

Ahora el pequeño monstruo no era tan evasivo, Marik se habia encontrado recibiendo unos buenos golpes que le incomodaron - _bien... Ahora o despues libero a mi amigo?_ \- se pregunto mirando a Makyura recibir otro embate - _naaa... Terminemos con esto_

Oye cobarde! Esto se acabo, ya me aburriste - comento mientras con pereza activaba el dispositivo en su brazo - voy a acabar contigo

Je! Creo que tanto golpe a tuKa termino de volarte lo que te quedaba de cordura - se burlo su abversario - vamos Mago Silencioso, tienes suficiente nivel para acabar con su monstruo

Como pierdo algo que nunca he tenido? - se pregunto divertido - adelante ataca, pero dejame informarte que Makyura se va a tomar su merecido descanso.... En su lugar viene mi querido Ra, asi que ven Dragon Alado de Ra!

Que demonios!? Solo el faraon puede invocar a los monstruos egipcios - grito el otro sin creer lo que veian sus ojos.

Crei dejar en claro cuando vine que soy el avatar de Ra, porque no podria invocar al monstruo con su nombre? - dijo soltando una carcajada como solo el sabe hacerlo, en chispas de luz desparecia Makyura y detras de el aparecia rugiendode forma imponente el Monstruo Dios - me atacas tu o ataco yo?

Si me atacas con eso mataras a esta luz!! - grito sonriendo.

Tambien crei dejar en claro que no me importaba matar, soy El Rey de los Asesinos pedazo de imbesil! - dijo volviendo a reirse - en el Egipto Antiguo y el actual, nunca me ha importado el dolor que cause siempre y cuando lo que me importa lo proteja... Y tu tienes a Malik y a Namu bastardo, y por eso voy a destruirte

Marik no!! - Atem podia no entender mucho de lo que sucedia, pero no le estaba gustando nada de lo que pasaba.

Tu callate faraoncete que estoy enojado - gruño Marik mirandole con el ceño fruncido y se giro hacia su abversario que parecia bastante asustado - ahora quiero salir de aqui, Ra hazme el favor de destruir todo lo que me impide salir de aqui - y con eso la bola de fuego salio despedida desde Ra hacia su abversario desprotegido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que a leer!!

Ryou estaba concentrado en su hechizo, tanto asi que no noto cuando alguien se colaba detras de el y le apresaba, sobresaltando y salvando a los tres metidos en el hechizo - bien niño... Creo que nos volvemos a ver

Are...? - murmuro Ryou confundido.

Bakura por su parte no podia creer lo que veia y es que no todos los dias te ves a ti mismo... Bueno no a ti mismo, aunque en cierta parte lo era - como demonios te soltaste de la carcel donde Anubis te tenia!?

No se quien eres tu - gruño el moreno recien llegado mientras firmemente sostenia al aun sobresaltado Ryou - y creo que primero se dan las gracias a quien te salvo el culo

Joey y Seto tambien tenian sua distintos grados de asombro, no todos los dias aparecia vivito y coleando al peor villano que habias enfrentado. Y mas aun con el cambio el imagen que habia recibido, ya no parecia tanto un lunatico y estaba vestido bastante moderno. Alli frente a ellos salvadoles el pellejo estaba el Rey de los Ladrones original, con una sonrisa divertida sosteniendo al Hikary.

Bien eso es cierto pero igual quiero saber como demonios estas aqui - gruño Bakura mosqueado - y dame a mi Yadonushi!

Akefia le miro confundido - Tu que....?

Mi luz, mi Hikary! - reclamo caminando hacia el con ganas de arrebatarle al menor.

Pero no pudo llegar, una bola de energia golpeo la espalda de Akefia dejando libre al Hikary - **nos vamos** \- gruño un hombre de facciones cubiertas con una capa.

Yo creo que no, Anubis quiere tener una pequeña charla contigo y si le llevo a ese niño mucho mejor - Akefia sonrio y con un gesto suyo aparecieron muchos de los portales por donde habia venido, de los cuales salieron criaturas parecidas a chacales solo que completamente hechas de oscuridad y de ojos rojos.

Bakura sabia que eran esas cosas, eran las criaturas de Anubis, sus ayudantes y cazadores... Los que le dejaba bastante curiosa por la situacion actuap de Akefia - mas te vale no moverte, no se si sabes pero estas criaturas te cazaran en cualquier lugar que te escondas

 **Tsk!** \- Seth escondido debajo de las telas estaba bastante frustrado, sabia que si huia estas bestias le seguirian a donde se encondia y seria un desastre para sus planes, el tampoco tenia la magia suficiente como para deshacerse de esas criaturas - **pequeña luz, protegenos de estas bestias mientras yo me encargo de llamar a quien nos sacara de aqui**

Bien - asintio el peliblanco y la magia comenzo a rodearle mientras miraba a su alrededor con cuidado.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Atem habia tenido que taparse el rostro por proteccion ante la poderosa rafaga de energia que libero Ra en su ataque, cuando la luz habia desaparecido miro preocupado por su luz lo que habia pasado pero solo pudo encontrar a Marik de pie alli con Ra detras y ni rastros de su Yugi - tu! Que demonios es lo que hiciste!? - siseo furioso mientras se acercaba.

No me jodas Faraoncete - dijo Marik sonriendo ampliamente - no estoy de humor

Donde esta mi luz!? - pregunto alterado.

Yo que voy a saber, el muy cobarde huyo antes de que el ataque de Ra impactara - mientras hablaba Ra desaparecia detras de el - tu luz esta bien pendejo, aunque ese no era Yugi realmente, era su version egipcia poseida por quien sabe que

Atem le miro con extrañeza - Como que version Egipcia? Yugi no tiene una version Egipcia

Te sorprendera saber entonces que si tiene, Heba creo que se llamaba - comento mientras daba vueltas pensativo - Riyu es la version Egipcia de Ryou, la luz del faraon y Namu es la version linda Egipcia de mi adorable Malik

Atem asintio aun procesando todo - Y de nuevo quien eres tu?

Ehh... Es una larga historia, vamos por una cerveza y te cuento - Marik le tomo del brazo y comenzo a arrastrarle por el camino dejandole sin otra opcion.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Ryou joder, deja de proteger a ese tipo! - gruño Bakura con molestia, todo el rato el Yadonushi estubo protegiendo al tipo ese.

 **Callate, me encargare de destruirte a ti y al otro primero** \- gruño Seth enojado - _**que demonios haces Riyu que tardas tanto!**_

... Master... Yo no voy a aguantar para siempre - murmuro Ryou a su lado y Seth chasqueo cuando sintio el cansancio en su voz, el ya habia agotado la major parte de su Heka seguramente. Tres de las bestias caninas saltaron buscando morder a Seth, pero Ryou levanto una barrera que evito que lo atrapara, y se noto que seria la ultima que podria levantar cuando cayo arrodillado en el suelo despues.

Vienes en silencio o tengo que obligarte? - bromeo Akefia acercandose - mira que Anubis te quiere entero para volverte mierda el mismo

Ryou intento levantarse para defender al hombre, pero Akefia puso la mani suavemente sobre su cabeza sin dejarlo hacerlo - quedate alli chico, Anubis me dijo que te llevara para ayudarte

Ayudarme a que? - pregunto el menor con el ceño fruncido.

Tu solo quedate alli - dijo girando su mirada hacia el hombre - ya no es necesario que te escondas, Anubis sintio tu energia dentro del chico que enviaste y sabe que eres tu Seth

 **Tsk! Bueno que se le hace, total no pueden ir donde yo estoy** \- dijo Seth mostrandose a todos - **no sabia que a Anubis le quedo energia para tomar un avatar luego de que mi Luz barriera el piso con el**

Pues te sorprenderas de lo que puede hacer Anubis con lo poco de poder que le dejaste, molerte a palos no necesita magia y por la cara que cargaba ese no duda en destrozate con sus propias manos - bromeo Akefia aunque estaba alerta, Seth de pronto parecia demasiado tranquilo.

Y pronto supo la razon, desde la oscuridad emergio aquel muchacho que vencio a Anubis. Akefia otra vez sintio aquella chispa se reconocimiento al verle, suspiro sabiendo que estaba jodido cuando cadenas se enrredaron alrededor de las criaturas - niño porque le sigues?

... Yo? - dijo señalandose miraba a Akefia - ... El fue el unico que me ayudo

Te ayudo en que? - pregunto Akefia serio.

.... Ehh... Ahora que lo mencionas no recuerdo, yo recorde mi nombre y algunas cosas cuando aparecio Anubis, pero no creo que sea todo - respondio parpadeando pensativo.

 **Riyu!!** \- gritaron de repente sobresaltando al peliblanco.

Akefia chasqueo al ver que el tipo habia tomado al otro Hikary, miro al chico frente a el que parecia confundido y dudoso e intento tomarle para que no se fuera. Pero otro grito hizo que Riyu saltara y corriera lejos de su alcance, suspiro y tomo del brazo a Bakura que habia salido corriendo en direccion a los que estaban desapareciendo - sueltame! Ryou no puede irse!!

No hay nada que puedas hacer, ese chico pateo el tracero de Anubis y no dudo que el tuyo tambien sera pateado pateticamente - gruño Akefia en cuanto quedaron solos - ahora puedes explicarme quien demonios eres tu!?

Ehh... Primero me llamo Bakura y soy... - Bakura gruño cuando fue interrumpido.

Momento, como que te llamas Bakura!? Yo soy Bakura, el gran Rey Ladron Akefia Bakura!! - reclamo el moreno.

Te callas? Soy tu, pero no soy tu... Arrgg!! Es complicado, mira cuando intentaste liberar a Zork hace tanto tiempo tu alma se volvio mierda por un tiempo - explico Bakura con fastidio - debiste haberte quedado hecho mierda, pero no lo hiciste y casi toda tu alma se fue a donde sea que Anubis te tenia... Yo tengo la parte de tu alma que te falta y tambien un pedazo de la de Ryou, y por si no fuera poco tambien tengo un pedazo del puto Zork

Akefia fruncio el ceño - Bien, empezamos mal... Detesto a Zork

No soy Zork y te aguantas lo que hiciste, yo soy una consecuencia de tus estupideces - se burlo Bakura - asi que ignoremos el desastre que somos para concentrarnos en este lio

Bien, y ustedes dos que....? - Akefia gruño cuando miro a Seto - dime que estoy mirando mal y aqui no esta el tipo ese

Seto le ignoro totalmente y Joey se adelanto frunciendo el ceño - este grupo se hace cada vez mas raro pero bueno, yo soy Joey y este es Seto, y no, no es el Visir del Faraon es su reencarnacion o desendiente como sea que este desastre del milenio le llame

Puff! No me importa, supongo que lo tengo que aguantar... Solo falta que venga el Maldito Faraon para que quiera volver a la prision de Anubis - murmuro Akefia mosqueado en voz baja.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Bien... Creo que eso es todo - dijo Marik sonriente.

Dejame ver si entiendo, tu eres un antiguo Asesino que por alguna razon pase por alto no? - dijo Atem pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - conociste a los tres Hikary's en la antiguedad, pero no conoces la razon por la que el tipo ese los esta controlando no?

Exacto! Y te estas olvidando de la parte donde posei a mi adorable Malik para destruir al espiritu del rompecabeza, fue muy divertido hasta que perdi y me enviaron al reino de las sombras - comento Marik casi con orgullo - fue un reto salir de alli, pero cuando tienes a Ra de tu lado nada es imposible

Como carajos llegaste a ser avatar de Ra!? - pregunto el tricolor estresado.

Pues... Simple, le demostre a Ra que puedo patear el tracero de cualquiera y tambien lo acose tanto que tuvo que aceptarme para el trabajo - Atem se golpeo la frente de puro hastio - era broma, yo siempre fue su mas leal seguidor y aun lo soy, asi que eso mas mi poder hicieron que Ra me escogiera y aun no le fallo... Incluso casi pateo el tracero del espiritu del puzzle

Vamos a dejar el tema por mi salud mental - murmuro Atem soltando un suspiro - .... Supongo que el mundo esta en peligro y tengo que volver a ayudar a mi luz y amigos...

Atem... Sabes lo pendejo que te ves cada vez que dices algo sobre la amistad? - comento Marik sonriendo ampliamente - joder te creo la perra castaña esa que salga cada dos por tres con esa mariconada, pero tu? Creo que si me quedaba algo de cordura antes de Battle City la perdi con tanto discurso amistoso

Atem ya tenia una venita muy grande en su frente - Vamos de una puta vez con los demas

No se enfade su alteza!! - dijo al borde de las carcajadas - era un consejo de amigos! - inserte comica cara de horror - amigos!? Joder ya esta comenzando! Pronto sere un zombi amistoso!! Atem me has contagiado!

Atem guardando la poca compostura que le quedaba y simplemente se levanto de su asiento - _nunca vuelvo a quejarme o decir que me aburro!!_ \- penso ignorando al rubio que se retorcia de risa.

* * *

_Regresando..._

.... Me estan diciendo que toda la puta vida tuve a un hermano vivo y nunca me di cuenta!? - exclamo Akefia sin saber si golpearse o destrozar algo, quizas las dos contra si mismo

Pues si pendejo y por lo que dice nuestro compañero aqui eran bastante unidos - asintio Bakura señalando a Joey - pero hay muchos huecos en la historia, asi que mas de alli no tenemos

Con razon ese niño me parecia familiar - murmuro el moreno en voz baja - alguien de mi pueblo que no fue derretido junto a toneladas de oro maldito, donde se habra metido? Como sobrevivio?

Pues por lo que vi robando como tu y sus habilidades no eran despreciables, le vi de crio pero tenia bastante potencial - Joey y Seto miraron al par con fastidio - eres un pendejo, si lo fueras tenido de tu lado seguro que te haces con los Objetos del Milenio sin problemas

Sere adivino, nunca escuche nada sobre otro chico de cabellos blancos y mira que eran noticia cuando algo asi se veia - dijo Akefia mosqueado - ni un rincon de Kemet fuera quedado sin noticias sobre un demonio de cabellos blancos, si tu eres yo deberias de recordar lo molestos que eran los ancianos

Bakura asintio - Tsk! Si, de verdad que todos merecian irse al infierno que Zork queria formar, bastardos discriminadores

Bien, nos encantaria seguir con este viaje al pasado pero creo que tenemos un problema que resolver - interrumpio Seto con molestia - vamos a concentrarnos en esto, seguimos recorriendo la ciudad?

Si, que mas tenemos - asintio Bakura encogiendose de hombros - estamos contra un dios y no sera nada facil esto, una cosa era Zork que podia ser facilmente destruido por un Dios de alto calibre... Otra es un dios de alto calibre en si mismo

Pero contaremos con el apoyo de los dioses verdad? - pregunto Joey preocupado.

No se, si se encontrara su Alteza aqui podriamos tener una oportunidad, pero solos esta dificil - respondio Akefia con mala cara - Anubis ayudara, pero en cuanto se recupere, Riyu hizo un buen trabajo en patear su tracero

Un humano puede retar a un dios? - pregunto Joey parpadeando.

Si, no es tanto problema el retarlos, problema es ganar o encontrarlos primeramente - explico levantandose de donde estaba sentado - vamos, debemos buscar pronto y si tenemoa suerte la sortija llegara a mis manos para facilitarnos la vida

Joey le miro extrañamente mientras le seguia - Porque la sortija?

Es una maldita brujula que señala lo que quiera el propietario, creo que es una herramienta muy util en esta situacion - dijo Akefia. Pronto el grupo se habia reuido alrededor de la mas decaida iglesia, pero Akefia se congelo en cuanto miro a cierto faraon de pie en la calle.

Tuuuu!! - sisearon ambos al unisono y parecian estar a punto de saltar sobre las gargantas ajenas, afortunadamente Marik se encargo de darles su respectivo zape.

Dejen la mariconada los dos, cuando tenga a mis luces conmigo y a Seth sin cabeza les dejo matarse - gruño el rubio con fastidio

Atem y Akefia, se miraron feo pero no intentaron volver a atacarse - en el camino me cuentan lo que tienen, pude haber conocido y recuerdo a Namu pero el era muy reservado, nunca me dijo nada importante sobre el... Asi que ha seguir buscando pistas que nos ayuden a rosolver este rompecabezas

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, Atem y Akefia intentaban mantenerse lo mas alejados posible para ni siquiera tener que verse. Caminaron por un rato sin lograr encontrar nada hasta que les cayo la noche y se encontraron en medio de un dilema... Donde se quedarian los recien llegados? Discutieron, se gritaron y demas hasta que Seto se arto - callense de una vez! Nos vamos todos a mi mansion y si falta algo no dudare en cortarles un dedo - la ultima parte la dijo mirando directamente a los dos ladrones que sonrieron socarronamente.

No paso nada reelevante en el camino a la mancion de Seto, pronto todos fueron basicamente pateados a sus habitaciones. Pero habia cuatro seres que no podian dormir, ninguno de los Yami's parecian poder conciliar el sueño por mas que lo intentaran. Marik frustrado se levanto y fue hasta la habitacion de los ladrones, abrio la puerta sin importarle si estaban dormidos para gritar - reunion secreta!

Are...? - antes de que cualquiera de los dos peliblancos pudiera darse cuenta fueron arrastrados hacia la habitacion de Atem.

Y el pobre no pudo negarse a recibirlos, asi fue como habian tres Yami's incomodos sentado en la cama con Marik extremadamente contento danzando por el lugar - bien... Para que demonios nos tragiste!?

Debe haber alguna razon por la cual estamos inquietos, alguien ha sentido algo extraño? - pregunto Marik sonriente.

Ehh.. Ahora que lo pienso si, siento algo como si me llamara - murmuro Atem confundido.

Execelente, tenemos algo - Marik sonrio e hizo salir a todos de la habitacion - sigue tu instinto Atem y llevanos a la proxima vision del pasado!

Como sea, terminemos con esto - Atem se levanto y comenzo a guiar al grupo.

Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta que llegaron al patio de la mansion, Atem fruncio el ceño por un segundo... Le parecio ver a Yugi jugando en el patio a travez del vidrio, por pura curiosidad abrio y todos fueron jalados fuera por una fuerza extraña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis!! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de eesta historia :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Todos ustedes pesan carajo - se quejo Bakura al estar en el fondo del pequeño monton - quitense de una vez!!

Porque...? Si estoy bastante comodo - afortunada o desafortunadamente, depende del punto de vista del que lo vean, Marik habia quedado arriba y no parecia tener muchas ganas de moverse.

Akefia y Atem, que se encontraban al medio y demasiado cerca uno del otro para su gusto, se encargaron de remediar la situacion dando una buena patada al rubio. Con el psicopata metros lejos de ellos se levantaron y miraron alrededor - que sorpresa! Un desierto - murmuro Akefia con sarcasmo.

Si, maravilloso y encantador desierto! - comento Marik siendo ignorado por lo que quedaba de salud mental - vamos! Tenemos una encantadora vision del pasado que ver

Nadie refuto a eso y se levantaron para caminar con intencion de ir a Kemet, pero antes de que eso sucediera Atem se detuvo sintiendose extraño. Los demas se detuvieron segundos despues - oye faraonsete! Te moriste o estas por hacerlo?

Atem ni siquiera se molesto en dignificar el comentario con una respuesta, simplemente siguio su corazonada y de pronto supo porque este lugar le parecia tan familiar - _aqui me escapaba con Mana y Mahado cuando era niño_ \- recordo mirando una esquinita escondida junto al rio donde habia vegetacion que formaba un magico espacio escondido donde el y sus amigos venian a despejarse de todo.

Atem entro un poco mas y contrario a su creencia el lugar no estaba solo, dentro habia un pequeño que saltaba y jugueteaba alegremente, nadie podia ver sus facciones ya que estaban cubiertas por una capa de lino fino color lila - oye faraonsete, que es este lugar?

Yo venia aqui a escaparme de todo, contrario a lo que creen algunos - mirada acida al par de ladrones aunque ni les importo - a mi nunca me gusto toda aquella adulacion que me hacian por ser un principe, eso a veces se convertia en mas de lo que podia soportar y escapaba del palacio con la esperanza de ser normal al menos por un rato

Pobre Faraon, la riqueza y poder le molestaban hay que sentir lastima por su triste vida - murmuro mosqueado Akefia.

Si vuelven a lanzarse mierda entre ustedes voy a atarlos juntos y besandose hasta que me arte de su escena yaoi, estamos!? - gruño Marik ya arto de esos dos.

Se callan los tres, creo que viene algo - intervino Bakura señalando al niño que se habia detenido y miraba a un lugar en especifico.

En cuanto los tres hicieron silencio pudieron escuchar - Mana! Te he dicho que no le hagas ningun hechizo a nadie mientras venimos!!

Pero..! - se quejaba un voz femenina antes de gemir en derrota.

Atem sonrio al reconocer las voces, definitivamente su amiga Mana era todo un personaje. De entre la maleza emergieron los tres chicos y el gobernante calculo que el mismo deberia tener unos 12 años mas o menos en esta vision - ehh principe! Hay alguien aqui!! - susurro Mana no muy silenciosamente.

...... Hola....? - saludo el pequeño no reconocido con voz cohibida, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Por su parte Atem se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz al vez como Mana habia jalado a Mahado y el en un pequeño circulo para decir quien sabe que tonterias, ni siquiera se acerco a escuchar por su salud mental ya bastante dañada y de pronto Mahado con apariencia arta se salio del circulo para acercarse al pequeño - buen dia pequeño, soy Mahado y esos dos son mis amigos

Hola! Soy Heba - saludo de nuevo el pequeño quitandose la capucha y sonriendole al otro, Atem suspiro cuando Mahado parecio atragantarse o algo parecido.

Ehh... Tu te pareces a mi amigo!! - exclamo el pobre shokeado.

Umm...? - Heba parpadeo adorablemente y miro por sobre el hombro del chico para ver a Atem acercandose con expresion curiosa.

Atem tambien se vio a si mismo ver confundido al menor - Wow! De verdad te pareces a mi!

No se parecen tanto, el es mas adorable - Mana con su caracteristica falta de verguenza se acerco al menor para pellizcar su mejilla - si... Tu eres mucho mas adorable!!

Umm... Tu eres? - pregunto el pobre Heba algo abrumado por la chica.

Mana, me llamo Mana pequeña lindura - se presento muy cerca de Heba, de pronto señalo al principe - y el es Halatky

Un gusto a todos! - sonrio Heba feliz.

De verdad faraoncete? Halatky!? - pregunro Marik burlon

Callate y vamos a ver joder - grunño el aludido con fastidio.

Oye Heba, que haces aqui solo? - pregunto Mahado, al parecer el pequeño grupo habia decidido sentarse en la arena formando un pequeño circulo.

Mi hermano mayor me dejo aqui para jugar un rato mientras el iba a hacer un cosa, pero ya no debe tardar en regresar - respondio Heba con una tierna sonrisa - dijo que traeria comida! Asi que si esperan puede que comparta un poco, Riyu siempre trae cosas sabrosas

No te preocupes por eso, no tenemos hambre - dijo "Halatky" con una pequeña sonrisa - y de donde eres? No creo haberte visto antes y con esos cabellos parecidos a los mios dudo mucho que te pase por alto

Umm... No sabria decirte, duermo donde mi Hemano mayor y Namu me dicen que duerma, siempre es en un lugar distinto - explico pensativo Heba - aunque Riyu siempre lo hace comodo y lindo

Pero aunque Heba acomodo eso al final, no quito la cara algo preocupada de Mahado y el pequeño Atem. Por su parte el Atem actual sabia porque esa preocupacion, no era un secreto para nadie que en Egipto Antiguo existia mucha desigualdad y pobreza, que un niño dijera eso daba a entender que no tenia casa o un adulto que les cuidara. Ni tuvo ni que pensar para que su yo pasado se levanto de pronto jalando a Mahado - tenemos que traerlo con nosotros! Esta muy pequeño para vivir en las calles!

Pero... Tiene un hermano y no podemos obligarle, ademas el Sr. Faraon preguntara de donde le sacamos y este lugar se vera descubierto - recordo Mahado con el ceño fruncido - aunque tienes razon en que esta muy pequeño para vivir solo, pero recuerda que tiene un hermano mayor y otra persona que nombro que cuida de el... Puede no estar tan mal

Igual estan en las calles y no ne gusta! - gruño Atem enfurruñado mientras miraba a Mana y Heba hablando de quien sabe que - de que me sirve ser un principe si no puedo ayudar a nadie?

Vamos a esperar si? Esperemos que llegue el hermano mayor por el y conocerlo para decidir algo - dictamino Mahado con un suspiro derrotado - le conocemos un poco y vemos que hacer

Umm... Esta bien - accedio el Atem menor para regresar al grupo.

Porque se fueron? Aqui Heba y yo nos sentiamos solitos! - reclamo Mana con un puchero.

No parecian estar tan solos, a mi.me dio la impresion de que estaban muy bien solos - bromeo Mahado con una sonrisa - y bien Heba, que puedes decirnos sobre ti?

Justo de eso hablaba con Mana! - dijo Heba acomodandose mejor

Y no sabia que decir el muy bobo - agrego la chica - le ayudaba con preguntas como... Que te gusta hacer?

Umm... Me gusta jugar, pasear con Riyu, bromear con Namu, cuando Riyu me mima hasta dormirme, comer con Riyu y Namu, las locuras de Namu.... Y creo que ya, eso es lo que mas me gusta hacer - termino sonriendo.

Que hace tu Hermano mayor? - pregunto "Halatky" y Mahado se palmeo la frente.

Me doy cuenta de que tu siempre has sido igual de molesto - comento Marik burlon.

Callate, solo estoy preocupado por un niño que parece estar en la calle - se defendio Atem fastidiado.

Ummm... Que hace de que? No entendi la pregunta - murmuro Heba confundido.

Ehh... Bueno, que hace para - "Halatky" fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos suaves acercandose a donde estaban.

Todos giraron y miraron a un chico venir, no pudieron ver bien sus facciones por la capa blanca y azul que llevaba puesta - Heba! Te estaba llamando y ni me.... Y estos chicos?

Ohh! Perdon, estaba hablando con ellos y supongo que no te escuche - dijo el pequeño con una adorable cara apenada - ellos son Mana, Mahado y Halatky! Creo que este es su lugar ya que vinieron aqui un rato despues que me dejaste

Umm... Vale, despidete de tus amigos, aqui traje comida para los tres - todos pudieron ver la enorme cesta que llevaba con comida.

Heba asintio y fue a despedirse, pero Mana apreso su brazo - pidele un rato mas, no pudimos jugar juntos!

Pero mi hermano... - "Halatky" hizo seña con una sonrisa deteniendole mientras se levantaba.

Buen dia señor, me pregunto si puede dejar que Heba se quede un rato mas a jugar con nosotros - pidio con respeto el tricolor a Riyu, y este se acomodo mejor la capa para que solo cubriera sus cabellos - soy Halatky, y ellos son Mana y Mahado

Este duro un rato sin decir nada mirandolos a todos y los niños comenzaron a sentirse algo nerviosos, pero pronto se escucho un sonido de risa y parecio asentir - esta bien caballerito, Heba puede quedarse un rato mas a jugar con una condicion

Cual es? - pregunto aun con una seriedad infantil el pequeño principe.

Que le acompañen a merendar, Heba no quiso desayunar y debe estar hambriento - dijo divertido Riyu - pero como no me gustaria que Heba coma con ustedes mirando sin nada deberan compartir, por cierto chicos yo soy Riyu

Vale - asintio con una pequeña sonrisa "Halatky"

Bien, vayan a jugar mientras yo preparo todo - todos asintieron y volvieron al pequeño circulo.

Riyu se quedo un rato mirandoles con una sonrisa y luego se fue a una esquina para comenzar a preparar las cosas, dejo la cesta en una esquina para levantar una de sus mangas, debajo de su brazo tenia una especie de jeroglifico que brillo con un toque de su magia y cayo un trozo de tela cuadrado.

Mahado habia visto lo que pasaba y jalo el brazo de Heba con asombro - Heba.... Tu hermano sabe de magia?

Umm...? Si, es muy bueno en eso! Aunque siempre dice que sigue estudiando con las cosas que le dejo su mama - respondio sonriendo - le gusta mucho la magia y yo a veces le pido que me enseñe aunque no soy tan bueno

Mahado asintio y volvio a jalar el brazo del pequeño Atem - el hermano de el sabe magia!

..... Entonces...? - pregunto el otro que se habia olvidado de todo a favor de perseguir a Heba en su juego.

Que ese es el pretexto perfecto, su hermano no puede tener mas edad que tu miralo! Asi que le decimos al faraon que en uno de nuestros paseos encontramos a un niño con grandes poderes magicos y ya sabe lo que pasa! - gruño en voz baja.

El pequeño principe no necesito mas para entender - ohh! Podra ir a estudiar magia al palacio y como estan solos ellos dos no se podra hacer mas nada que traerlos a ambos, viviran como tu y Mana!

Aunque debemos encontrar la forma de convencerle, tampoco debemos obligarlo - comento Mahado - creo que podria tener una idea, usted solo actue normal principe

El pequeño Atem asintio y fue con los otros, Mahado por su parte se acerco timidamente a Riyu que organizaba para una especie de picni - ehh... Necesita ayuda?

No te preocupes, estoy bien - murmuro distraidamente - si quieres vuelve a jugar

Perdone la molestia pero debo insistir, como el mayor es mi deber ayudar... Y bueno estoy acostumbrado a siempre ayudar en lo que puedo - insistio esperando que funcionara.

Esta bien, esta bien puedes ayudarme pero que te hace pensar que eres mayor que yo? Cuantos veranos tienes? - Riyu se rio y tomo la cesta - se que son unos niños de la nobleza, pero hoy seremos salvajes y comeremos con las manos

Soy mas alto que usted, tengo 17.... Que te hace pensar que somo de la nobleza? - pregunto Mahado algo preocupado.

El lino que llevan es del mas fino que existe, principalmente el de Halatky y el tambien lleva mas oro y joyas encima que cualquier aldeano podria costearse - explico con una sonrisa de complicidad, aunque luego hizo un puchero - y esta bien, me ganaste... Tengo 10 veranos nada mas

Mahado sonrio - Jejeje vez! Si era mayor, ahora en que ayudo?

Ten esto, vas a picar algo de pan y ponerlo en cada cuenco - Mahado asintio y se sento junto a el para hacer lo que le pidieron mientras medio pensaba en que hacer a continuacion.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que algo llegara a su cabeza al ver como con un gesto del chico varios cuencos aparecian de la nada - tu haces magia? - pregunto intentando quitar todo rastro de sus planes.

Un poco, mi mama era muy fuerte y buena en esto - murmuro Riyu y se noto un tinte de tristeza en su voz.

Si, seguro era muy buena persona e igual fue derretida viva en oro, injusticias de la vida - gruño Akefia sin poder controlarse, aunque nadie, ni siquiera Bakura le presto real atencion.

A mi tambien me gusta la magia, incluso estoy estudiando eso ahora - comento Mahado con una pequeña sonrisa - yo estudio en la propia escuela del palacio y se que si me esfuerzo lo suficiente llegare a ser uno de los Visir del Faraon!

Me alegro que tengas metas tan altas, seguro que si estudias mucho lo logras y si necesitas ayuda siempre que me encuentres puedo ayudarte - dijo Riyu giñando divertido - seguro que en los libros de mi gente encuentro algo que sirva

Aunque eso no era lo que esperaba Mahado, mas facil fuera sido que Riyu explotara en preguntas y le pidiera que le dejara ir alli - ehh... Muchas gracias por ofrecerte, pero alli hay una biblioteca enorme donde buscar... No quisieras hecharle un vistazo?

Yo? - pregunto el otro pareciendo shokeado - ohh! No podria, si quieres ofrecelo a Heba, seguro que se muere por ir a un lugar asi y mientras prometas cuidarlo de que no se meta en lios le doy permiso de ir

P-Pero...! - Mahado no podia contener su asombro, era la primera persona que no parecia ni pizca de interezada en entrar al palacio del faraon.

Porque no quiere ir? No ve que es lo mejor... - se pregunto Atem con el ceño fruncido.

Akefia le miro como si fuera un idiota - eres pendejo? Dudo mucho que quiera ir a ese lugar despues de que los hombres de tu maldito padre masacraran a nuestra gente

Podrias tener razon en eso Akefia pero ese niño no ha visto la muerte igual que tu, asi que el.no tuvo el asiento estrella el dia de la funcion - intevino Marik serio - eso se nota en la mirada, no existiera ese brillo inocente alli si eso fuera pasado, hay soledad pero no esa mirada de conocimiento que te da ver que la vida es una mierda la mayor parte del tiempo

Riyu!! Halatky dice que quiere que juegue en su casa - llamo la atencion de todos un Heba con apariencia hiperactiva - dice que podemos quedarnos a dormir y todo, que su padre seguro no tiene problemas y asi podemos jugar mas todos!! Podemos?

Heba calmate, otro dia iras con ellos pero hoy nos estan esperando Namu y Mariku - dijo Riyu y el pequeño tricolor se desinflo - no te sientas triste, otro dia que nos los encontremos podras jugar mucho con ellos

Pero... Son los unicos amigos que tengo - murmuro Heba con los ojos llorosos - quiero seguir jugando con ellos...

Riyu parecio como si fuera sido golpeado, la expresion de estres en su cara no parecia ser para nada normal. Se quedo un rato asi, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que de pronto suspiro y camino hacia el otro tricolor - ... Halatky, no hay otro dia en que ustedes vengan aqui y asi Heba puede ir con ustedes

Ehh... Podriamos venir en un par de dias - murmuro el pobre algo cohibido.

Bien, Heba y yo vendremos en unos dias entonces - dijo resolvio Riyu y Heba grito muy alegre.

De pronto todo comenzo a volverse negro para los Yami's que gruñeron furiosos - joder...!! Quiero saber como le hace este pendejo para arreglar su cagada - grito Bakura con frustracion señalando a Atem.

Mi cagada? Ahora que hice!? - pregunto el tricolor con los ojos muy abiertos.

Pues sera mentir sobre tu identidas y ahora invitar a alguien a tu casa, como demonios arreglas eso!? - respondio Bakura con el ceño fruncido.

Solo queria ayudar!! - se defendio el pobre con fastidio - son un par de niños en la calle, que querias que hiciera!?

Dejarlos en paz - dijo Akefia mirandole molesto.

Y dejarlos convertirse en algo parecido a ti!? Ni muerto, tu te convertiste en lo que eres porque nadie quiso ayudarte y tu no buscaste ayuda!! - siseo Atem furioso

Eso crees!? Yo si intente que alguien me ayudara, pero pronto descubri que nadie queria ayudar a un demonio de cabellos blancos!! - grito el otro - me arrojaron piedras, me golpearon e intentaron matarme!! Hasta que un dia me arte y mande a la mierda todo, Zork fue el unico que aunque sea me entreno para sobrevivir!! Me uso, pero vivi al menos algo gracias a el mientras tu estabas en tu maldito palacio viviendo despreocupado

Aunque el enojo de Atem no se quedaba atras - Pudiste haber buscado mas opciones que un demonio, mi padre y yo no somos esa clase de personas

Ohh que gran idea, un dia cualquiera podria haber ido y un mocoso casi mendigo de la calle exigir una cita con el faraon, que facil habria sido mi vida no!? - bien... Ya todos se estaban dando cuenta de que esto se salia de control - dime una sola vez que el faraon tuvo una charla con alguien que no fuera sus conocidos mas cercanos y cuando lo hacia eran mercaderes importantes, si yo tenia un problema me recibian los Visir y con mi puta suerte seguro me tocaba Aknadin... Que mierda crees que fuera hecho si salgo con "soy un superviviente de la aldea que masacraste cabron, asi que tienes que ayudarme"

Atem sabia que estaba perdiendo esto pero no se detendria - Trazaste un plan de 5mil años para joderme, seguro que algo mas se te ocurria para vivir sin ir con Zork

Yo no hice ningun plan de años, yo me mori a penas ofreci los articulos - recordo Akefia con ira burlona - de hay en adelante Anubis me tuvo preso en su maldito mundo solo por querer vengar a mi familia, todos ellos fueron maltratados, humillados y para colmo derretidos vivos en el puto oro que tu y tus Visir lucian con alegria... Ellos merecian una compensacion mas que el idiota de tu padre viniera a llevarse sus almas

Bien... Bien joder, ya esta bien de que se griten sus verdades a la cara - intervino Marik con una sonrisa antes de que Atem dijera algo que desatara otra guerra - Faraoncete, Akefia tiene toda la puta razon de odiar tus entrañas y si por mi fuera te atara para que te usara de saco de boxeo, sin que eso pague todo el sufrimiento de esa gente

Atem iba a decir algo pero fue detenido - y se que no eres culpable, pero por mas que defiendas a tu padre y le excuses si tiene parte de la culpa... Antes de que preguntes porque, te dire, tu padre era el puto faraon y por mas estresado que este debio haber preguntado TODO lo referente al hechizo antes de dar su bendicion

Y tu!! Atem no tuvo nada que ver y aunque entiendo eso de que los hijos heredan los pecados de los padres, vamos a ignorar esa mierda que no sirve - dijo Marik mirando esta vez a Akefia - asi que aqui todos somos un maldito equipo y si no lo somos pues los mato a los dos para que no molesten mas en la busqueda de mis dos luces pendejos

Ambos morenos se miraron con furia un rato, pero pronto decidieron que el rubio tenia razon y a regañadientes suspiraron para sacarse toda la ira.... Y fue justo en ese momento que notaron estaban de nuevo en el patio de la mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!!
> 
> Nos leemos ina proxima vez!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo!!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Seth caminaba de un lado a otro enojado en su guarida, mira que sus planes habian salido bastante mal - _bien... Hora de recuento de daños..._ \- penso mientras suspiraba para tranquilizarse.

 _Tengo a Heba y a Ryou casi inutilizados, Heba por falta de energia y Ryou igual_ _.... Lo peor fue que Heba no consiguio la energia de Ra, voy a destruir a ese metiche_ \- se dijo a si mismo con el ceño fruncido - _Riyu es bastante fuerte y ahora tiene los poderes de Anubis, pero igual no puedo recargarlo o si no todo puede ir peor_

 _Ummm... Que hacer ahora...?_ \- se pregunto, estaba en un juego muy importante y no podia permitirse perderlo - _creo que es hora de hacerme con otra luz, que los dioses y sus protegidos avancen un poco... Cuando golpee lo hare a matar_

Seth sonrio y camino por el pasillo, ignoro a Namu que le miraba de forma asesina - e _l_ _es otro problema, no tengo suficiente energia para terminar de someter su mente y si no pude hacerlo antes ahora menos que me detesta_ \- se dijo a si mismo pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - _podria pedirle a Riyu que termine ese hechizo... Aunque mejor no, no les quiero cerca, ya bastante dañado esta mi hechizo sobre el gracias al molesto ladron_

 _Aunque si podria pedirle algo mas, la luz del espiritu del faraon esta bastante unido a el... No creo que sea tan facil controlarle_ \- penso con una idea gestandose en su cabeza - _algo me dice que esa luz no sera tan facil como Heba_

Cambio de pronto su rumbo hacia una de las habitaciones, toco con respeto y una suave voz le concedio el acceso - **Riyu! Que bueno verte, necesito que hagas algo por mi** \- dijo al chico sentado en la comoda cama.

Riyu siempre habia sido hermoso y aun lo era, y no solo eso, desde siempre habia tenido un gran poder sobre la magia. Magia Egipcia, de las Sombras y muchas mas cosas podia manejar desde joven. Como ahora que seguramente por puro aburrumiento habia llamado a un par de almas perdidas para hablar, un par de luces que susurraban quien sabe que en sus oidos y le rodaban dandole un pequeño brillo etereo a su ser - hola...

.... Bien, a Seth no le habia gustado como sono aquello, Riyu era uno de los que siempre le saludaba con cariño y no le esta forma seca que lo hizo ahora - **sucede algo pequeño?** \- pregunto acercandose un poco.

Como te conoci? - pregunto el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido y el par de luces a su alrededor parecieron cambiar de color en respuesta al cambio brusco de emocion de su invocador.

 **Te salve de los dioses cariño, tu sabes** \- una media verdad siempre le habia salvado - **a que vienen estas dudas?**

... Por nada, simple curiosidad - internamente Seth fruncio el ceño, aunque el menor le habia sonreido como si nada sentia como si algo fuera cambiado en el - que necesitaba señor?

 **Que le compartieras algo de tu Ba a Ryou, deberian ser compatibles son casi la misma alma** \- dijo Seth aun preocupado, necesitaba poder cuanto antes para afianzar su control sobre todas las luces - **eso nada mas y te dejo seguir canalizando tus poderes con los de Anubis**

Riyu asintio aun sonriendo encantadoramente y le siguio hasta donde estaba el otro Hikary peliblanco acurrucado en la cama descansando, con su magia le reviso y fruncio el ceño en direccion a Seth - esta bastante agotado y su energia esta desequilibrada, que le hicieron?

 **A mi ni me preguntes, el lucho contra unos enemigos y estaba ganando hasta que llego un estorbo** \- gruño Seth fastidiado.

El es pura Luz Seth, necesita una parte oscura para no agotarse cuando haga magia - dijo Riyu serio - no tiene nada de oscuridad en su alma y esta desequilibrado

 **Vere como arreglo eso luego, ahora solo quiero que pueda caminar** \- ordeno Seth soltando un suspiro, al parecer esta luz no era igual a la otra y haber cortado la union con su Yami no habia sido la mejor de sus ideas.

Riyu se encongio de hombros y le dio una pizca de su energia haciendo que los ojos brillantes se abrieran con lentitud - bien mi trabajo aqui termino, hasta luego!

Seth miro salir al chico con una mirada pensativa, al parecer tenia un nuevo problema que arreglar. Pero por ahora tenia que centrarte en este chico que despertaba - hola pequeña luz, como te sientes?

Me duele mi cabeza, Kura donde... - Ryou se levanto despues de hacer una mueca mirando a su alrededor confundido y desorientado - .... Ummm... Seth...?

Si pequeño, estoy aqui - el dios se acerco para acariciar la frente del menor - quieres que te consiga algo para hacerte sentir mejor?

Ummm... No te preocupes, estoy bien - Ryou suspiro y se incorporo con cuidado - .... Necesitaba algo?

Solo venia a ver si querias ver a un amigo - dijo Seth sonriendo ampliamente - creo que tu amigo Yugi deberia ver a alguien conocido, alguien que comprenda lo solitario que esta y le apoye no crees?

Ryou parpadeo algo desorientado - Umm...? Creo que si... Deberia ir con Yugi, esta aqui?

Claro, ven te llevare con tu amigo - ambos se levantaron para ir a donde Seth les guiaba, pronto llegaron a otra habitacion y Ryou sonriendo pudo ver a su amigo acurrucudo sobre la cama - debes esperar que despierte, debe estar por hacerlo pronto...

Seth salio dejando a Ryou cuidando del tricolor con una sonrisa, solo esperaba que esto si saliera como lo planeaba..

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Un tenso desayuno se hacia al dia siguiente, donde todos estaban en el gran comedor Kaiba en silencio con miedo de que una bomba figurada explotara cerca de ellos. Por bomba nos referimos a Atem y Akefia que si bien no decian nada eso no era necesario, sus auras hablaban por ellos y parecian a punto de saltar sobre el otro igual que hace 5mil años. Atem en una esquina de la mesa y Akefia en la otra, justo como un par de luchadores a cada lado del ring preparandose para asesinar al contrario.

Joey estaba en el medio de ambos bastante cohibido, si las miradas mataran el y todos en la mesa realmente fueran muerto ya. Marik y Seto eran los unicos que parecian estar muy tranquilos, claro Marik disfrustaba de todo este caos y a Seto le valia verga todo siempre y cuando no le molestaran. Aunque habia cierto punto donde la diversion acababa y Marik se aburria como ahora - podrian dejar la pendejada? Creia que ayer deje en claro que eramos un puto equipo, esto no es un equipo

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Marik se pregunto porque no habia matado al par, tratar con Yami y Bakura no era tan molesto - _quiero a mi Malik-bonito o a mi Hermanito joder, bueno los quiero a ambos aqui conmigo daaaa....!! Momento aqui falta gente_ \- pensaba para si mismo ignorando la ridiculez a su alrededor hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de cierto detalle - donde esta Bakura?

Yo que voy a saber, despues de que nos separamos anoche no he visto a mi copia barata - gruño Akefia en respuesta.

..... Joder, creo que soy una especie de niñera ahora - se dijo Marik con hastio a si mismo - voy por el cabron ese y si me sale con una pendejada traigo a Ra para que les vuelva mierda a todos, me tienen arto!

Marik salio pisoteando enojado y Joey quedo aun mas cohibido, era bastante triste cuando tu seguridad y estabilidad mental a veces era salvada por el psicopata residente. Lloro cascaditas cuando Seto tambien se levanto mascullando sobre hacer algo de la empresa, miro a ambos lados del ring y lloro rogandole a los dioses por salvacion cuando (incluso a su vista), habia un aura morada sobre Akefia y otra roja sobre Atem - _auxilioooo!!_ \- penso el pobre.

Mientras tanto Marik habia buscado al peliblanco perdido en la habitacion que le habian asignado sin encontrarle, parpadeo confundido y se giro para seguir buscandole. Pero cuando ya llevaba media mansion y no le habia encontrado podia sentir como una vena latia en su frente de enojo, de verdad estaba considerando seriamente llamar a Ra para acabar con todo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que podria haber pasado.

Se concentro un poco con los ojos cerrados y una niebla oscura le comenzo a cubrir completamente, con una chispa de su magia el y toda la niebla desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastros. Reapareciendo de nuevo en un lugar completamentr oscuro y que no parecia seguir ningun tipo de ley fisica, simplemente parecia estar en flotando en el espacio con niebla bailando de un lado a otro sin ninguna limitacion - aww....! Dulce reino de la sombras, como te habia extrañado!

No se que gusto tienes por esta mierda, yo lo detesto - gruño alguien a un lado de el y el rubio sonrio al ver a Yami materializarse de la nada a su lado

Eso lo dices porque nunca tuviste tiempo de tomarle cariño a este reino, el Sr. No pierdo nunca y Corazon de las Cartas nunca piso el reino de las sombras para darse cuenta del maravilloso sitio turistico que se perdia - bromeo Marik divertido - Bakura y yo si pasamos el suficientemente tiempo aqui para amar este lugar

Bueno tanto como amar tampoco, Marik toleraba estar aqui nada mas pero no llegaba al punto de Bakura que si adoraba este lugar o al otro extremo que tomo Yami la primera vez que llego aqui. El rubio aun recordaba ese hilarante dia y deseo tener una camara para inmortalizar la cara de Yami cuando aparecio en el Reino de las Sombras, o mejor una grabadora para todo el proceso.

Primero fue la negacion, Yami se acurruco en una esquina pensando que era un sueño y que pronto se despertaria en el rompecabezas... Que no estaba en el Reino de las Sombras con Bakura y el riendose de su culo. Despues vino la deseperacion, deseperacion de que se estaba dando cuenta que no despertaria y que todo era bastante real. Despues la histeria donde persiguio a un Bakura que parecia a punto de mearse de la risa para que le dijera como hacia el para salir de este lugar a cada vez que el mismo le enviava.

Por ultimo llego la aceptacion donde (con mas rencor del que Marik creia posible a Yami mostrar, demonios! Por un instante parecio tan loco como el mismo) les pregunto a Bakura y a su persona por que la grandiosa figura del faraon hacia en el reino de las sombras cuando se suponia que paso las puertas a Aaru. Fue en ese momento donde Marik con todo le tacto que poseia le bajo de su nube explicandole que el faraon habia cruzado a la otra vida y que el se habia estancado aqui tristemente.

De nuevo se repitio el proceso de luto de Yami, solo que esta vez porque el y su "aibou" se suponia que ya habian descubierto el misterio de quien demonios era el y ahora resulta que el faraon era su propia persona que vivia felizmente en Aaru mientras el se moria en esta mierda.

... De hecho si Marik mal no recordaba esas habian sido las exactas palabras de un histerico, furioso, enojado y asesino Yami que quemo medio Reino de las Sombras (o intento hacerlo, era bastante dificil quemar el vacio pero sirvio para entrenerlos aun mas a Bakura y a el) en medio de su ira. Fue un expectaculo grandioso que demostro que incluso el mas "cuerdo" podia mandar al carajo todo eso despues de que se precionaran los botones correctos, hasta que la cordura volvio a Yami y dejo de destruir cosas para raicionalizar todo.

Al final de todo Bakura y Yami habia encontrado una especie de "amigo" en el otro al estar en el mismo barco, ambos se suponian que tenian un destino trazado pero resultaba que no y la vida solo les pateo el tracero. Bakura si ganaba o perdia su ultimo juego de las sombras le valia verga, si ganaba Zork seguro lo reabsorveria ya que se suponia era una parte de el mismo y si perdia seria destruido junto al demonio, fin de la historia. Y es bien sabido cual se suponia que era el destino de Yami...

Los animos se calmaron y Marik comenzo a fijarse en los cambios que ambos espiritus dieron de forma gradual, Yami no parecia ser ya tan... Rey, mas bien parecia mas ser como ellos. A veces Bakura se enojaba y contrario a lo que Atem o incluso el mismo cuando estaba en el mundo fisico haria comenzaba un juego de penalizacion bastante bizarro con el peliblanco. No sabia si estos cambios se debian al reino de las sombras o a otra cosa pero era divertido verlos medio matarse...

Bakura por su parte ya parecia estar mas libre (aunque era algo obvio considerando que el demonio que le poseia fue destruido), mas relajado y jugueton sin ese "me vengare" tan constante que Akefia parecia tener. Despues de aburrimiento llego junto a la preocupacion por sus luces, preocupacion que Marik no tenia ya que salia y entraba del reino de las sombras al ser distinto al par.

Bakura a pesar de todo lo que hizo siempre se preocupo genuinamente por su luz y se encontraba a veces deseando en secreto que Zork perdiera para que no exitinguiera todas las formas de luz... Y con ellos a su adorable niño como el le llamaba cuando se ponia especialmente pendejo. Asi que gastaron bastante de su valioso tiempo obligandole a que les enseñara como ir al mundo real, hasta que aprendieron solo para que el par descubriera que sus pobres luces estaban enfermas por el desequilibrio de energia que poseian.

Les ayudaron dandoles energia cada que podian y ellos mismos se nutrieron de la energia de sus luces para poder durar mas tiempo en el mundo real, estaban en el proceso de intenta hacerse unos cuerpos para poder vivir junto a sus luces cuando este desastre comenzo. Marik fue el que les ha estado ayudando a resolver esto, le caian bien y queria resolver el misterio de porque su dulce hermanito habia desaparecido repentinamente en el Antiguo Egipto.

El y Namu siempre fueron unidos desde la "tragica" muerte de su padre (mas como asesinato, su padre siempre fue una basura y reencarno para seguir siendolo, de alli que Marik tomara el placer de volverlo a matar), y no solo con el, si no que tambien con Riyu y Heba a los cuales le tenia un cariño especial por todos los cariñosos cuidados que le dieron. Por eso nunca le parecio normal que de pronto desapareciera Heba, despues Riyu y su hermanito poco despues.

Se pasi buscando al trio toda su no muy larga vida, pero en cuanto llego donde Anubis pidio (mas como que exigio) saber algo de ellos, asi sea que esten muertos y al menos despedirse antes de que le castiguen como quisieran. Cual fue sorpresa cuando Ra intercedio por el y dijo que necesitaba de sus habilidades, el acepto siempre y cuando les dieran parte de sus tres protegidos, hay fue que descubrio que algo muy extraño sucedio con ellos, de pronto desaparecieron del radar de los dioses y solo una pequeña parte de sus almas fue rescatada.

Con ese trozo los dioses formaron tres nuevos seres que ayudarian al faraon en su trabajo, que fueron las luces actuales... Pero aun asi Marik siempre tuvo la esperanza de conseguir a sus chicos, se encariño (de mas realmente) con su Malik lindo pero igual Namu era su hermanito al que queria mucho.

Un dia comenzi a sentir la energia de su hermanito y Marik supo que algo sucedia, no se equivoco y pronto comenzo este desastre - neee... De casualidad Bakura esta aqui?

Si, pero sin suficiente Ba como para hacerse material incluso aqui, no debio tardar tanto alli - respondio Yami con el ceño fruncido - ahora tardara una eternidad para poder volver

Necesitamos encontrar una forma para que puedan quedarse alla, me volvere loco si sigo cuidando de que faraon y el ladron no se maten - gruño Marik frustrado - dejare a ese grupo un rato, que se las arreglen solos mientras yo pienso en algo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

.... Donde esta Marik ahora? - pregunto Joey con fastidio, despues de ese momento traumatico en el comendor habia pasado un rato donde no habia hecho mas que encerrarse en la habitacion que le asignaron. Aburrido y queriendo adelantar algo de este juego de mierda busco a los demas, pero solo logro encontrar en la mancion a Atem y Akefia (cada uno en un ala distinta de la mancion seguro para no verse).... Joder ni siquiera Seto parecia estar a la vista!

No soy niñera - gruño Akefia de mal humor y Joey no quiso preguntar mas al respecto, parecia que el tipo se lo queria comer vivo.

Asi que vemos a Joey enfurruñado y queriendo hacer algo - _joder... Nunca pense que desearia al psicopata aqui..._

* * *

_Con el psicópata..._

... Cuanto crees que le tome a Bakura reformarse y dejar de ser una bola de oscuridad flotando en esta mierda? - pregunto Marik a su compañero tricolor - me aburro con esto!

Me viste cara de saber algo de eso? - gruño Yami casi pareciendo estar de mal humor.

Si estas enojado porque no te has tirado a tu luz en mucho tiempo conmigo no la pagues, anda a quemar a Seth - Marik miro divertido a Yami que bufo molesto - no te hagas cabron, se que quieres cogerte al enano y que Bakura quiere lo mismo con el conejo

Yami le miro con el ceño fruncido - Ahora no es momento para eso, ademas no puedo ni tocarle... Soy un puto espiritu

Con que ese es el problema, quieres cogerlo pero es dificil hacerlo cuando no puedes tocarle - dijo Marik como si fuera hecho un gran descubrimiento - deja la amargura, sabes que tu amigo Marik te ayudara a que seas fisico muy pronto para que le des duro al enano

Marik solo atino a sonreir de esa forma desequilibrada suya cuando el rostro de Yami se contrajo de forma extraña - Yugi es un ser puro, no vuelvas a hablar asi de el - le sisearon y Marik sabia que estaba a punto de explotar de esa forma tan divertida que tenia.

Lastima que ha Marik no le importara eso - cierto... es tan puro como mi Malik, pero eso no quita que queramos darles duro contra el muro

.... Voy a destruirte un dia de estos - murmuro el tricolor pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - es mi turno de ir a ayudar con este juego de mierda, quiero que la vida de Yugi vuelva a la normalidad

Y Bakura? - pregunto el rubio no queriendo volver a ser niñera.

Que nos alcanse cuando de reforme, total yo no tardare tanto como el tampoco - respondio Yami - ayudare un poco y regresare a este lugar

Bien, pero me ayudas con el par de mocosos - Marik se levanto y alrededor de los dos comenzo a formarse una espesa niebla morada, esta les cubrio enteros y en una explosion de energia desaparecieron. 

Reapareciendo en la mansion donde Yami parecia tener un pensamiento tardio - .... Cual es la posibilidad de que Seto me rete a un duelo?

Bastante alta y si lo hace patea su culo, tambien juega una penalizacion, estoy seguro de que sera divertido verlo retorserce con fuego psicologico - comento Marik con una gran sonrisa.

No tengo cartas - recordo Yami rapidamente - en el reino de las sombras Bakura y yo jugamos con monstruos reales pendejo

Joey creo que ha recuperado parte de la baraja de tu enano, vamos a buscarle - sonriente jalo sin ningun cuidado el brazo del otro.

A Yami ni le importo, ya estaba algo acostumbrado a la peculiar personalidad del par con el que andaba ahora. Pronto encontraron al que buscaban y Marik no hizo mas que intentar lanzarse sobre el, afortunadamente Yami le detuvo al vuelo haciendole darse de bruces contra el suelo - Joey sigue siendo un buen amigo, asi que no dejare que le dañes

Tsk! Pensaba que el reino de las sombres te habia endurecido, ya veo que no - refunfuño Marik aunque fue ignorado

Ehh... Yami? - pregunto Joey mirando al tricolor.

Si soy yo, dejame ver las cartas que has conseguido y vamos andando - ordeno el aludido con expresion seria - no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero aportar lo mas que pueda

Voy por Akefia y Atem... - Joey fue detenido por los dos Yami's.

No, vamos nosotros, dejalos aqui encerrados... O se matan o aprenden a que este no es momento para sus tonterias - dijo el tricolor adelantandose.

Bien... - Joey suspiro, su vida no podia ser mas complicada y molesta - a todas estas.... Tu sabes que fue lo que ocurrio con Atem y contigo? Se suponia que eran la misma persona!

Creo que esto radica en que al final no fuimos la misma persona, en un principio lo fuimos pero al final nuestras vivencias fueron muy distintas - explico Yami serio mientras buscaban la salida de la mansion - Yugi y yo vivimos muchas cosas juntos, asi que cuando vino el momento y las memorias de Atem fueron apareciendo en mi cabeza me senti como si no fuera yo...

Era extraño desde un principio y cuando apareci en la mesa con Bakura al frente todo se volvio mas extraño, me sentia como dos personas... - Yami suspiro cuando por fin vieron la puerta - Una que se preocupaba enteramente porque Yugi y mis amigos salieran bien de esa pasara lo que pasara, y otra persona que estaba mal por todo

..... No se si eso influyo o no, pero ya ni me importa... Solo quiero a mi Hikary aqui y despues ver que hacer para quedarme con el - termino Yami abriendo la puerta - ahora vamos a seguir con este juego!

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Yugi se iba levantando con pereza, sentia el cuerpo adormecido y dolorido... Como si no se fuera movido en demasiado tiempo y su cuerpecito se encontrara rigido - Yugi-kun! Ya estas despierto?

..... Ryou....? - Yugi termino de abrir los ojos y miro a su amable amigo sentado junto suyo.

Como te sientes? Llevas un tiempo dormido - pregunto el peliblanco con expresion de preocupacion.

Como si un.... Ryou que demonios? - Yugi no era de decir malas palabras o cosas asi, pero es que ver a su amigo asi era.... Impactante, momento no seria que....? - Yami Bakura, como que el tiempo lejos o la destruccion de Zork te hizo perder el toque porque no me engañas, deja de actuar como mi amigo y dime que quieres aqui o como llegaste!

..... Are...? Yugi no soy Bakura - dijo con algo de amargura en su voz - soy Ryou tonto

Deja de jugar Bakura, Ryou nunca usaria cuero - gruño Yugi fastidiado, todavia podia recordar la vez que Ryou perdio una apuesta contra Malik y este le obligo a ponerse unos pantalones de cuero con una camisa algo reveladora junto a la chaqueta negra que el mismo Bakura acostumbraba a usar anteriormente.

Ese dia el pobre Ryou estuvo a punto de morir de verguenza, su rostro estaba tan rojo que parecia una luz de navidad. No podia siquiera decir algo coherente sin tartamudear como loco, asi que el que ahora estuviera vestido casi igual no era nada normal - Yami no estara aqui, pero puedo patear tu tracero igual de bien!

No soy Bakura, soy Ryou! - repitio el peliblanco frustrado - no tengo que ser el para verme bien!

Es cierto, pero este no eres tu - Yugi fruncio el ceño y miro atentamente a su alrededor - donde estamos?

Con Seth - respondio Ryou sin problemas.

Yugi parpadeo - .... Seth...? Ese no es un dios malo?

No es malo, me esta ayudando a que mi Yami y otras personas no me hagan mas daño! - aclaro Ryou rapidamente - quieres conocerle?

Yugi nego - Mejor no, debemos regresar, nuestros amigos deben estar preocupados

Naaa! Ellos no se preocupan por nadie, estamos mejor aqui - gruño el peliblanco.

Que te sucede!? - pregunto Yugi enojado - porque hablas asi de nuestros amigos!?

Porque no son nuestros amigos - repitio haciendo gruñir al tricolor.

Ryou mirame - pidio suspirando para contenerse, algo le sucedia a su amigo... Estaba seguro de ello! - ven aqui Ry

El peliblanco parpadeo pero aun asi se acerco un poco y Yugi lo noto al instante, los ojos de su amigo estaban mas frios y apagados que de costumbre, pero no porque asi fueran... Una pelicula extraña parecia cubrirlos. Fruncio el ceño internamente pero no dijo nada, aqui estaba sucediendo algo muy extraño y debia averiguar que era - mejor cuentame que ha pasado mientras dormia, pareciera ser una eternidad!

Jejeje no te preocupes, tampoco ha sido tanto - Ryou sonrio para sentarse junto al tricolor comenzando a hablar.

Mientras tanto fuera de la habitacion estaba Seth escuchando todo con atencion, justo como lo habia sospechado... Este Hikary no seria tan facil como lo fue Heba, la molestia estaba fuertemente unida a su Yami y amigos. Todavia recordaba ese glorioso momento donde su plan de dominar el plano de los dioses y convertirse en el verdader faraon, como siempre debio ser... Ese imbesil de Osiris nunca debio estar en el puesto que estaba.

* * *

\-- FlashBlack --

Un dia normal en esta aburrida porqueria donde Horus le habia encerrado por todo el desastre que habia hecho, no podia creer como le habian jodido luego de todo lo que habia logrado. Lo peor era que no tenia ni forma o manera de remediar esta situacion, no tenia poderes ni humanos que le ayudaran. No contaba con un avatar y todos sus templos habian sido escondidos, cosa que dificultara el que un humano contactara con el para ayudarle.

Ya estaba casi resignado a pudrirse aqui cuando lo sintio, uno de sus templos abandonados por todo Egipto habia sido encontrado. Todos los dioses tenian la capacidad de sentir cuando un humano venia a ellos o bueno, entraban en sus templos y el no era la excepcion. Era un dios en desagracia si, pero eso no le quitaba su cualidad de dios.... Asi como tampoco le quitaba la capacidad de aparecer en sus templos aun cuando se encontrara sellado.

Porfavor... El necesita ayuda! No me ignores tu tambien... - escucho una vocesita suave y triste murmurar casi en su oido - ayuda a mi Hermano, ya fui con Ra... Con Osiris... Isis... Todos y no parecieron escucharme

Seth parpadeo, eso parecia ser un niño. Como hizo un niño para llegar a su templo abandonado? Con una pizca de sus poderes primarios (Horus pudo haber sellado casi todo lo que el representaba, pero nunca podria quitarle lo escencial que podia hacer un dios) convoco una pequeña fuente en cuyas aguas parecia reflejarse aquel templo (unico lugar del mundo que podia ver). Miro curioso a un chico de extraños cabellos tricolores que no podia tener mas de 14 años arrodillado frente a su estatua medio destruida, eso explicaba como le escuchaba tan claro.

No pudo aguantar mas su curiosidad y con lo que tenia de poder aparecio en frente del tricolor arrodillado - que haces en mi templo? Nunca has escuchado las historias sobre mi? El gran y maligno Seth que mato a Osiris...

No me importa, mi hermano necesita ayuda y hare lo que sea necesario para ayudarlo! - exclamo el niño mostrando su mirada amatista llena de preocupacion - porfavor! Nadie mas parecio escucharme... Dicen que Riyu es descendiente tuyo, tiene tus mismos cabellos cabellos blancos!

... Que..? Esa es la mayor tonteria que existe, el que ese chico tenga los cabellos albinos no tiene un carajo que ver conmigo - gruño Seth con aburrimiento - yo no tengo descendientes humanos, los unicos que los tienen son Horus y Osiris para que reinen como faraones de Egipto

Todas las personas parecen creer eso y despues que El idiota Rey Ladron matara a... - el chico se detuvo, su mirada parecio aguarse un poco antes de que se recompusiera, Seth sintio mucha curiosidad por aquella reaccion - ... A-Al Faraon el odio se volvio mas fuerte y-y...

.... No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando mocoso - gruño bastante frustrado por no saber que sucedia en el mundo desde hace siglos.

No tengo tiempo para esto y ya no importa, A-Atem se encargo ya de ese demonio - algo le habia sucedido a ese tal Atem, la voz del chico se habia quebrado justo cuando dijo su nombre - lo importante es que Riyu necesita ayuda! El nuevo Faraon le hara daño!

Mira niño no hay mucho que pueda hacer, primero los dioses no influyen en esas cosas terrenales y segundo... - se detuvo alli, mejor no decir que no era nada actualmente... Era muy poco lo que Seth podia hacer en la actualidad - ve a buscar ayuda en otro lugar, aunque dudo que la obtengas, como te dije los dioses no interfieren en asuntos terrenales... Si no afecta al equilibrio universal, no es su problema que el Faraon haga y deshaga con su poder

Porfavor... Debe haber algo que puedas hacer! - insistio el tricolor pareciendo desesperado - Namu no puede hacer nada por mas que quiera y Mariku tampoco, Riyu es el unico con la magia suficiente como para entrar y salir del palacio sin que lo detecten! Y el tampoco puede hacer mucho en su situacion, yo solo soy un aprendis y mi magia es mas desobediente que la de Mana!

Ni siquiera se de que me hablas mocoso, que pasa con tu hermano? - pregunto Seth fastidiado.

Ya nos ibamos de Kemet para siempre, no teniamos nada alli Mahado... Mana y... Todos los que conociamos se habian ido... Riyu estaba muy triste tambien, Akefia pudo haber preferido todo su odio pero mi Hermano mayor aun le queria - murmuraba en voz muy baja y perdido en sus pensamientos - mi hermano solo queria irse, Mariku y Namu le apoyaban pero y-yo no queria... No queria irme del pueblo de Atem... Fue mi culpa, si no le fuera gritado y hecho correr sus cabellos no fueran sido vistos en medio del mercado

... El Faraon se lo llevo, los aldeanos y todos le gritaban cosas feas.... Fue mi culpa y ahora ni se como esta! Tiene dias en el palacio y ni rastro de el - las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas redondeadas - porfavor, tienes que ayudarme!

Ummm... - Seth no le habia prestado mucho atencion a la historia, a su cabeza llegaba una idea bastante atractiva... - creo que tengo una idea para ayudarte, pero necesito algo de ti...

Lo que sea! Mi hermano necesita ayuda - dijo rapidamente el tricolor.

Umm... Necesito que me des permiso sobre ti, que me permitas tu cuerpo y alma... Solo asi podre manifestarme y ayudar a tu hermano - Seth sonrio con un toque de oscuridad - se mi avatar y obedeceme para siempre

Y ayudaras a mi Hermano? - pregunto el pequeño mordiendose el labio - me lo juras?

Es una promesa de dios - con esas palabras una luz siniestra parecio encenderse en el lugar, el si cumpliria, ni siquiera un dios trampozo y astuto como el podia evitar cumplir algo asi sin concecuencias - ahora.... Aceptas?

Si, pero libera a mi hermano - el tricolor tomo la mano del dios sin saber todo lo que causaria.

\-- Flashblack End --

* * *

Para ese entonces el ni siquiera sabia que Heba era un alma llena de luz, se entero despues y para su alegria los tres chicos que consiguio gracias a el tambien eran luces. Tres almas llenas de puro poder que el podia usar de muchas maneras, no pudo tener mejor suerte. Desde ese dia a esta fecha ha estado gestando este plan para derrocar a los dioses de mierda que lo sellaron en esta prision y ahora que por fin estaba en marcha este juego contra los dioses, por fin todo seria suyo justo como siempre debio ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Ryou aun no me has explicado donde estamos - dijo Yugi con el ceño fruncido luego de un rato, bueno el ceño fruncido era por mas que eso. Despues de escuchar con asombro enmascarado como Ryou ataco a su Yami y amigos, junto a todo lo demas que habia visto desde que habia despertado no era una sorpresa que se encontrara con el ceño fruncido y mirando serio a su amigo.

Algo estaba sucediendo, algo malo y Yugi tenia que averiguar que era. Estaba seguro que a Ryou le habian lavado el cerebro, el problemas radicaba en que no tenia ni idea de que hacer.... Ni siquiera sabia donde estaban!

Estamos en casa de Seth, el nos tiene aqui para protegernos - dijo Ryou con una pequeña sonrisa - quieres conocerle? Es muy amable

Yugi hizo una mueca incomoda - Despues Ry, donde dijiste que estaba Malik-chan?

En algun lugar por alli, quieres que le llame? - Ryou se levanto haciendo amago de salir pero fue detenido por el tricolor.

..... Neee, porque mejor no vamos nosotros con el? - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa feliz.

Ryou parecio pensarlo un poco - Umm... Bueno, vamos a irle a buscar... Realmente ni se donde esta, este lugar es grande

Da igual, asi exploramos un poco - el tricolor tomo la mano de su amigo impulsandole a salir.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Bien Yami... Donde vamos? - pregunto Marik con aburrimiento en cuanto estaban en el centro de la ciudad.

Umm... Eso de recorrer la ciudad ha dado sus frutos en saber una parte del pasado que al parecer estaba oculta a nosotros, pero aun no sabemos de que va este juego - murmuro pensativo el tricolor - deberiamos buscar de que va este juego para ganarlo de una vez, no podemos seguir yendo a ciegas

Bien Rey de los Juegos, has tu magia o trampa... Lo que sea que hagas y gana esta porqueria - Marik sonrio palmeando la espalda de Yami - dinos que hacer, estoy muy seguro que la mascota aqui quiere seguir tus pasos

Oye! - reclamo Joey al haber sido llamado mascota.

Ignoralo Joey, es parte de su personalidad ser pendejo - tranquilizo Yami mirando burlon al rubio.

Marik puso expresion una expresion hilarante de horror - Pendejo yo!? Te recuerdo quien iba de un lado a otro con aquella charla sobre la amistad?

Aun puedo hacerla, deja consigo a Tea para que veas lo que es una tortura mental - siguio el juego Yami divertido.

Noooo! No serias tan cruel conmigo verdad? - Joey no podia creer lo que escuchaba... Casi parecia que Marik y Yami eran amigos, cuando demonios ocurrio eso!?

Sin poder controlarse Joey pregunto - ustedes desde cuando bromean asi...?

Joey, el Reino de las Sombras hace estragos en la cabeza de las personas, de alli que ahora tenga tan malas juntas - bien, esto ya era oficial para Joey. Este no era el serio y regio Yami que el conocia, algo parecia haber cambiado en el.

Malas juntas cabron!? Yo soy mala junta!? - reclamo una voz enojada y vieron a Bakura aparecer en medio de un remolino de sombras.

La peor que hay, un ladron de quinta que vendio su alma a un demonio - asintio el tricolor en broma dejando a Joey con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando carajos esos tres habian aprendido a llevarse bien!?

Habia esperado que la relacion de estos seria igual que la de Akefia y Atem, pero no... Al parecer se llevaban bien o al menos mejor que aquellos dos - Bakura... Que demonios haces aqui?

Absorvi a toda velocidad energia del Reino de las Sombras y regrese, necesito poner a mi Hikary seguro lo mas rapido posible - gruño Bakura molesto - ahora vamos a esto, somos tres de los mejores jugadores de juegos, Seth no debe ganarnos!

Joey no pudo refutar eso, daba hasta algo de miedo pensar que Bakura, Marik y Yami estaban trabajando juntos en ganar un juego. Aunque eso ayudo a que su confianza aumentara, con esos tres juntos no podia perder! - Joey, hay algo... Ademas de las visiones del pasado, hay algo importante que haya pasado? - pregunto Yami.

Han estado las visiones, el hecho de que la vida de los chicos y el Duel Monster en general haya sido borrado del mundo, los elementos tampoco aparecen - enumero el rubio rapidamente - hemos encontrado unas pocas cartas pero hasta alli...

Yami asintio - Llevas encima todas las cartas que has conseguido?

Si, ten - Joey saco de su bolsillo el puñado de cartas y se las paso al tricolor - Seto se quedo con las suyas, solo son un puñado de cartas magicas y un Dragon Blanco se ojos azules

Yami asintio pasando las cartas una a una, mas que todo eran cartas de trampa y magicas. Los monstruos que habian eran el Kuriboh, Diamound Kernel, Dark Necrofeart, El Mago y la Maga Oscura, el Dragon Negro de Ojos Rojos, y no sabia si contar como Monstruo a Change of Heart... Tecnicamente era una carta magica - creo que cada quien deberia tener el monstruo de su pertenencia - dijo el tricolor separando las cartas - Joey ten tu monstruo, puedes invocarle de necesitarlo?

Llame a Kuriboh, no creo que sea tan dificil llamar a mi dragon no...? - murmuro Joey mirando la carta junto a algunas de las otras suyas magicas.

Intentalo a ver - pidio el tricolor mientras tomaba al mago oscuro y le miraba fijamente, no sabia porque... Pero no sentia la misma conexion por este monstruo que antes - _.... Creo que Mahado solo servira al faraon, le entregare esta carta y a la maga oscura cuando le vea... Pero eso me deja sin Ka a mi_

Yami se giro hacia el peliblanco dandole unas cuantas cartas - ... Bakura, tienes conexion con Diamound?

Deberia, es mi... - Bakura se detuvo, no sentia aquella sensacion calida venir de la carta - .... No, este no es mi Ka

Bien, otra vez en el mismo barco - gruño Yami frustrado - joder, el Mago y la Maga Oscura solo respondera ante el faraon, el verdader faraon... Kuriboh si me responde pero es porque es el Ka de mi Hikary

Dejame ver con Dark Negrofeart... - Bakura tomo la carta y esta vez si sintio una especie de conexion con esta, pero no la que buscaba - bien... Dark Necrofeart me respondera, es el Ka de Ryou

Pero no el tuyo, considerando que Ryou no esta de nuestro lado esa carta no es un consuelo - dijo Yami haciendo que Bakura frunciera el ceño - no me mires asi, Kuriboh tampoco es un consuelo... Yugi esta en las garras de Seth y quien sabe que le habra hecho para estos momentos

No crees que a Yugi tambien le lavaron el cerebro no? - pregunto Joey algo asustado, toda la esperanza que habia recibido murio... Yami pateaba el tracero de todos, pero Yugi pateaba su tracero asi que si esa posibilidad sucedia eso pintaba el panorama un poco mas oscuro.   
No se, no quiero creerlo pero es una posibilidad - asintio Yami serio - vamos a trazarnos objetivos, dejemos de lado por ahora las visiones del pasado a favor de buscar algo mas... Los elementos del milenio y las tarjetas Duel Monster deben ser prioridad por ahora, necesitamos defendernos con algo - todos asintieron ante ello.

Por donde comenzamos? - pregunto Bakura con una sonrisa llena de colmillos que a Joey le traia malos recuerdos.

Kuriboh ayudo a Joey una vez, creo que puede seguir ayudando - con una chispa de magia la pequeña criatura aparecio y se acurruco alegremente contra Yami - has lo mismo con el Ka de Ryou, podria ayudarnos por ahora

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Yugi y Ryou caminaron por los muchos pasillos de donde sea que estuvieran con aburrimiento, luego de pasar un largo rato caminando completamente perdidos ambos estaban bastante cansados - Ryou... Como es posible que no sepas donde estamos?

Perdon Yugi, aun no he tenido tiempo de recorrer todo esto - respondio el peliblanco avergonzado - vamos a seguir, tenemos que... Malik!

Ryou corrio hacia donde vio salir al rubio y Yugi se quedo atras mirando confundido al situacion, ese se parecia a Malik pero sus ojos le parecian distintos - Malik! Te estabamos buscando...

Are...? A mi? - murmuro el rubio parpadeando confundido - oh... Hola Ryou tu... Momento ustedes que...?

El rubio parpadeo mirando a ambos Hikary's frente suyo, pensaba que Seth mantendria mas control sobre este par a no ser que... - _no me digas que ya se hizo con la contraparte de Heba, joder espero que mi contra parte sea mas fuerte que..._

Quien eres tu? - pregunto Yugi con el ceño fruncido mirando al rubio e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - tu no eres Malik aunque te parezcas...

Ummm... - Namu miro atentamente al tricolor y se dio cuenta del detalle - tu no has aceptado nada de Seth verdad...?

Porque abria de aceptarle algo, ni lo conosco! - respondio Yugi y Namu sonrio ampliamente.

Genial - el rubio sonrio y se gido hacia Ryou - tu duerme cariño

El peliblanco parpadeo antes de desmayarse en brazos de Namu, Yugi chillo asustado y miro al rubio serio - que le hiciste!!?

Nada malo! Solo le dormi para que podamos sin que Seth se entere, vamos rapido antes de que el tipo venga a molestar - Namu miro de forma sumplicante al tricolor para que le creyera, cosa que hizo no sin sus reservas.

Esta bien, dime - Namu sonrio para guiar al tricolor a un lugar apartado.

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Vamos Kuri, se que puedes olfatear algo - dijo Joey a la pequeña criatura alentadoramente.

Tu tambien Dark, por primera vez estoy perdido en un puto juego de rol - gruño Bakura frustrado - joder ni cuando jugaba con Ryou se me hacia tan complicado un juego de este tipo

Jugabas juegos de Rol con Ryou? - pregunto Joey sorprendido.

Si, cuando Zork no se metia donde no le llamaban Ryou y yo podiamos llevar mejor relacion - respondio el peliblanco con la mirada algo baja - recuerdo que cuando consigio la sortija el fue el que trajo luz a mi encierro, estaba tan perdido... El fue quien me ayudo a despejar mi mente de toda la niebla que la cubria luego de tantos años de oscuridad, pero eso trajo consigo que la influencia de Zork tambien volviera y yo comenzara a cambiar

Fue en el peor momento cuando ocurrio, supongo que en ese momento la luz de Ryou se vio empañada y Zork pudo hacer de las suyas - murmuro suspirando - Ryou estaba tan triste luego de la noticia y yo comence a recordar la masacre, era tanto dolor junto... Zork debio darse un banquete con todo eso

Joey ya sintiendose mas a gusto con los Yami's se acerco a Bakura - Ryou nunca nos cuenta casi nada de su pasado, ni siquiera a Malik y eso que viven juntos... Asi que habla!

De verdad? Nunca les hablo sobre su madre y hermana muertas? - pregunto el peliblanco a lo que el otro un poco mas cohibido nego - Ryou tenia como seis años, vivia solo ya que su padre siempre ha sido un hombre demasiado ocupado para cuidarlo como se debia... Su madre y padre estaban separados, el y su hermana menor tambien por las leyes de ahora... Ryou adoraba a las dos mujeres y siempre deseo estar con ellas, nunca entendi porque los separaron

Naa.. Es una mierda pero sucede, mi madre y padre se separon y las leyes dictaron que Serenity debia irse con mama - gruño Joey con fastido - yo tambien queria irme con ella pero fui ignorado, recibia visitas pero nunca fue lo mismo

Bueno, Ryou siempre les escribia sobre todo y cada vez que podia las visitaba... En esa entonces era incapz de interrumpirle eso - siguio Bakura - tenia 8 cuando ambas tuvieron un fatal accidente, sobra decir lo debastado que quedo Ryou

Joey hizo una mueca, no sabia como superaria si a su hermana le sucedia algo - fue horrible, el auto exploto y basicamente murieron quemadas... Es terriblemente ironico y divertido esa repeticion de los hechos, por error escuchamos ese morboso detalle y todo en nuestra cabeza comenzo a mezclarse... Solo el maldito olor a carne quemada era solido en ese momento, sus recuerdos se mezclaron con los mios y por un horrible momento las trajedia de Kul Elna y la de Ryou fue la misma...

Cuando todos se normalizo yo ya no me sentia igual y Ryou mucho menos, de alli en adelante nuestra relacion comenzo a fracturarse... Solo teniamos pequeños momentos donde eramos Yami y Hikary, fuera de eso sentia una posesion extraña y unas ganas de apagar su luz nada normal - Bakura suspiri deprimido - todo fue culpa de Zork y ahora cuando el no rsta para molestar, aparece otro tipo... Esto es una mierda

Si, muy triste eso pero por culpa de este idiota te desviaste de los juegos con Ryou, no me digas que el conejo te pateaba el tracero? - dijo Marik de pronto ante el incomodo silencio que habia quedado.

Si, de hecho Ryou fue quien creo aquel juego de rol oscuro en el antiguo egipto - Bakura sonrio un poco mas alegre - siempre es muy inteligente y como Game Master es el puto amo, estoy seguro que nunca habria perdido ante este pendejo de alli si Ryou y yo trabajamos juntos

Es que la clave para que siempre ganara era la confianza que Yugi y yo nos teniamos, una oscuridad nunca llegara a nada solo - explico Yami sonriendo - de verdad abrias sido un abversario de temer si tu luz te apoyaba

Ante el comentario el ojo de Bakura temblo - Y no lo era...?

No, no lo eras, simpre tuve plena confianza en que te venceria - dijo Yami sin problemas - si me veia en problemas siempre sucedia algo para sacarme de el

Si como que mi luz se sacrificara o te sacaras un puto monstruo del forro con la habilidad justa para darte la victoria en un turno, pinche espiritud privilegiado - gruño el peliblanco con mosqueo - eres un puto tramposo

Como sea que le llames nunca ganaste - se burlo Yami.

Por su parte Joey se iba acostumbrando a el trio que le acompañaba y su nueva relacion,bueno mas como que le estaba agradando su compañia. Eran divertidos y su nuevo animo de broma tenia a Joey bastante emocionado, aunque de pronto miro al pequeño Kuriboh actuar extrañi - neeee....! Creo que quiere decirnos algo...

Yami dejo de molestar al peliblanco enfurruñado para mirar a la criatura que chillaba señalando una... Casa abandonada? - Bakura... Tu eres de los sitios oscuros y horribles, conoces este lugar?

No, no es un lugar al que Ryou o yo fueramos antes - respondio el aludido mirando el lugar, le hizo seña al monstruo a su lado que asintio - Necro tambien le llama la atencion ese lugar, algo debe de tener

Bien, entonces vamos - Yami fruncio el ceño por la situacion en la que estaban, solo tenian a Kuriboh y a Dark como proteccion - _mientras no este ningun psicopata esperando matarnos, aunque no creo que sea peor que Bakura o Marik_

Todos se acercaron y Yami noto que no era como tal una casa, parecia ser mas una especie de deposito olvidado y solo con ayuda de las execelentes habilidades ladronas de Bakura fue que lograron acceder. Primero todo estaba oscuro, algo normal en el sitio abandonado pero Joey algo asustado recorrio una parte de las paredes encediendo por error un interruptor y trayendo la luz a la habitacion.

En cuanto repararon en el lugar tanto Yami como Bakura abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos - .... Pero si esta es la habitacion de Ryou/Yugi! - exclamaron al unisono muy sorprendidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me gustan sus votos y comentarios, hasta la proxima!! :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh ni me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Como que la habitacion de ambos? - pregunto Joey confundido.

Miro frente a el y no habia mas que un espacio que parecia dividido a la mitad, toda la mitad del lugar estaba pintado de un blanco brillante con piso de ceramica lisa mientras el otro tenia paredes color azul y alfonbrado en el suelo. Dos camas, algunos muebles y otras cosas ayudaban al lugar a hacerlo mas acogedor.

Esta es la habitacion de Ryou, o bueno... Era asi, pero no se si la cambio luego de que yo me fui - murmuro Bakura yendose al lado que tenia la alfombra en el suelo, Joey le miro sacudir la alfombra e hizo una mueca cuando alli habian manchas... Manchas que parecian peligrosamente a sangre salpicada pero seguro era salsa de tomate - Si! Esta es totalmente la habitacion de Ryou, me da hasta nostalgia

..... Eso es salsa de tomate verdad? - pregunto Joey incomodo.

No, se cuando veo una mancha de sangre cuando la veo - respondio Marik sonriendo ampliamente - alla hay otra y por alla esta otra mas grande, Bakura... Tu mataste a alguien en la habitacion de tu Hikary o que....?

Bakura se detuvo haciendo una mueca - No, esta sangre es de Ryou

Nadie comento al respecto luego de eso, Joey estaba bastante horrorizado mientras Yami y Marik fulminaban con la mirada al peliblanco cohibido - dejen de mirarme asi y vamos a ver que hay aqui!

Ya hicimos el priner descubrimiento no te preocupes, el porque tu Hikary tiene toda la razon de odiarte - gruño Marik de brazos cruzados.

Bakura le miro feo - Tu no tienes moral, recuerdo que Malik llego conmigo para que le ayudara a deshacerse de ti

Quiza, pero no era porque le estaba haciendo mal a el, era porque le iba hacer mal a todos los demas - aclaro Marik con una sonrisa desviada - yo nunca le puse una mano encima a mi Hikary, no podia tocarlo para intentarlo siquiera, era un puto fantasma como demonios le hiciste daño fisico tu?

....... Ehh... Cuando tomaba el control de nuestro cuerpo me apuñalaba, o hacia que alguien nos diera una paliza, o cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera en el momento y luego le dejaba en el cuerpo para que lidiara con el dolor - murmuro con la mirada desviada - eso sucedia cuando Ryou no queria hacer lo que Zork... Osea yo, le ordenaba... Y pues... Lo castigaba... Mas que todo al final cuando tenia que construir el juego de rol oscuro y no queria... Antes eran otras cosas mas que todo psicologicas

Bien eres el Rey de los Bastardos, no de los ladrones - gruño Yami desde su lugar aun fulminando con la mirada al peliblanco - debi haberlo sospechado y proteger mejor a esa luz de ti

El estaba bien! O bueno... No se quejaba demasiado, era mas como preguntarme por que lo hacia cuando antes eramos tan unidos.... Muy triste y con dolor - lo ultimo lo dijo en voz muy baja y con dolor - ni yo mismo recuerdo mucho de eso, a veces entiendo mas a Ryou de lo que creen en eso de ser obligado a hacer cosas... Recuerdo mas cuando lo cuidaba a cuando lo maltrataba, aunque suene ironico el mejor momento que tuve como Yami fue cuando nos enviaste al reino de las sombras

Vamos a tomarnos una pausa para hablar de cosas importantes, mas importantes a mi parecer que este maldito juego - gruño Yami sentandose en la cama del lado de Ryou - explica bien como fue la relacion con sus Hikary's, porque hemos hablado estupidez y media en el Reino de las Sombras pero ahora veo que las cosas no son tan sencillas, queremos regresar si... Pero Ryou y Malik quieren que regresen!?

.... Malik si quiere, seguro que hace berrinche pero no se niega - dijo Marik rapidamente - los que seguro ponen el grito en el cielo son Odion e Ishizu, pero Malik haciendo berrinche no tiene comparacion con nada asi que no habran demasiados problemas...

Ryou tambien quiere, nuestra relacion no fue la mejor cierto pero... Se que en el fondo sabe que todo fue Zork, yo nunca le abria hecho daño - murmuro Bakura en respuesta muy seguro - cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho lo unico que teniamos era a nosostros, puede que si se sienta algo cohibido y temeroso al principio pero se dara cuenta que ahora soy solo yo...

.... Voy a confiar en su palabra por ahora, pero veo que hay un problema e interfiero para mandarlos al carajo - dijo el tricolor con voz de hecho - ahora muevanse a buscar algo util por aqui, encontramos esto por alguna razon asi que rapido

Como guste su magestad - se burlo Marik para comenzar a buscar junto a los otros.

Yami suspiro y volvio al lado de su Hikary, comenzo a rebuscar entre las cosas. Paso un rato donde nadie tuvo ningun tipo de exito, hasta que el tricolor se topo con aquella caja dorada que su luz usaba para guardar cosas importantes. Seguro de que alli iba a encontrar algo importante se sento en la cama y abrio la caja sonriendo ante el descubrimiento, un puñado de cartas y unas pocas piezas del rompecabezas del milenio.

Las piezas eran un logro nuy pequeño, solo 5 de 100 piezas que poseia el elemento. Las dejo de nuevo en su caja para comenzar a revisar las cartas, unas cuantas cartas de magia y al... - Mago del Caos Negro....? - murmuro y en cuanto lo hizo esta se ilumino en un tono rojizo para que el monstruo saliera despedido de la carta, frente a el aparecio aquel mago mas imponente que el Mago Oscuro y sonrio sabiendo que este era su Ka.

Por su parte Bakura habia recorrido todo el lado de Ryou sin encontrar nada de provecho, hasta que claro recordo aquel cajon donde Ryou solia arrojar la sortija sin cuidado cuando estaba arto de ella.... Seguro que alli debia haber algo! Con una sonrisa socarrona abrio el cajon y no fue decepcionado, alli estaba la sortija del milenio casi como si su Hikary enojado tiro la cosa de forma descuidada - ven con tu amo!

Bakura feliz levanto el objeto al aire y noto la carta boca abajo debajo de este, la tomo para mirar el grafico y se quedo estatico a penas cayo en cuenta de lo que era la carta - _Zork!? Desde cuando carajos existe una carta de esa cosa!!!?_ \- se pregunto sin poder creer lo que tenia en frente.

Encontraste algo Bakura? Yami encontro su Ka y unas piezas del rompecabezas - preguntaron de pronto cerca de el y el peliblanco salto escondiendo la carta entre sus ropas, lo menos que queria era que descubrieran esa porqueria.

Encontre la sortija - respondio mostrando el objeto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Aqui podremos hablar - dijo el chico que se parecia a Malik guiando a Yugi hacia una habitacion bastante rebuscada, dejo a Ryou acurrucado en un mueble y cerro la puerta con llave (aunque sabia que eso no haria mucha diferencia, por eso debia moverse).

Quien eres tu? - pregunto Yugi curioso y un poco desconfiado aun..

Soy Namu, voy a ponerlo de esta forma.... Soy basicamente la version de tu amigo, yo soy el hermano menor del Rey de los Asesinos Mariku - de presento con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa - vivia con el y con dos amigos, casi hermanos hasta que bueno... Nos metimos en lios

Que les paso? - volvio a preguntar el tricolor con el ceño fruncido, no sabia quien era este Mariku.... Y eso que vio los recuerdos del faraon, conocio al Rey de los Ladrones pero no de los Asesinos - Porque estas aqui?

Es complicado, veras nosotros viviamos felizmente... Bueno, no tanto pero estabamos bien... Hasta que el imbesil ladron le dio por vengar a su familia y ponerse en guerra contra Atem, llamo a un pinche demonio y casi no destruye Egipto - gruño Namu con molestia - hizo que Atem se sacrificara y todos fuimos felices, pero Riyu... La contraparte Egipcia de tu amigo de alli - señalo a Ryou - estaba triste...

El queria mucho al Ladron y a Atem tambien, ni se diga Heba, el estaba destrozado - conto en voz baja - el problema fue cuando Riyu queria irse de Kemet, yo le apoye ya que pensaba era lo mejor para el... Pero Heba, que por cierto es tu contraparte Egipcia, no queria irse y a Mariku le valia verga todo asi que no contaba - Namu suspiro - no se a ciencia cierta que paso, el caso es que Heba regreso desesperado diciendo que los guardias habia apresado a Riyu

Intentamos sacarle de alli, pero sin Diamound que nos hacia invisibles para entrar se nos hizo imposible y me imagino que la magia de Riyu habia sido sellada para que el mismo saliera - gruño el rubio con molestia - aqui las cosas se vuelven confusas, solo se que Heba estaba mas deprimido aun y buscaba ayuda de los dioses ya que no encontrabamos forma de sacar a nuestro amigo... No sabiamos nada de el y estabamos preocupados, pero aunque estaba preocupado por Riyu debi prestarle atencion a Heba, el solo era un niño y estaba desesperado

Un dia Mariku tuvo que... Hacer un encargo - murmuro lo ultimo con una sonrisa nerviosa - nos separamos, yo me decidi a hacer un nuevo intento por sacar a Riyu cuando escuche el desmadre en el palacio - Namu fruncio el ceño perdido en sus pensamientos - me quede cerca con esperanza de que fuera Riyu escapando y de hecho si estaba escapando, pero junto a Heba lo que me parecia sumamente extraño... Y no solo eso, ambos estaban raros, mataban guardias y lanzaban maldiciones cuando a Riyu nunca le gusto usarlas y Heba a penas estaba a prendiendo magia...

Los persegui a para ver que sucedia solo para quedar horrorizado al ver a Riyu de pie al borde un precipicio - dijo con expresion furiosa - luego aparecio Heba, pero no era Heba... Era el imbesil de Seth, que estaba controlandole y me dijo que iba a hacer que Riyu se lanzara si no aceptaba un trato con el - Namu suspiro para continuar - no tuve de otra mas que aceptar pero le jure que lo destruiria por lo que estaba haciendo, despues nos arrastro a los tres a este lugar y nos hemos estado pudriendo aqui desde entonces...

Yugi le dejo terminar su historia sin decir nada, hasta que termino y se le quedo mirando mientras analizaba todo lo que escucho - que es lo que quiere el?

Que es lo que quieren todos los malos? - pregunto casi con sarcasmo - la primera vez que intento convertirse en el gobernante supremo de la corte de los dioses egipcios su culo fue pateado por Horus, ahora quiere lo mismo pero como esta sellado y sin muchos poderes necesita de un humano para que rete a los dioses

Pero, si Seth gobierna solo traera oscuridad y dolor... Es el dios del Caos por Ra! - dijo Yugi preocupado, pensaba que habia terminado con los locos hambrientos de poder cuando el desastre de los articulos del milenio acabo... Ahora resulta que habia que detener a otro loco.

Namu sonrio de forma travieza haciendo que apareciera una gotita en la nuca de Yugi, el parecido con Malik era innegable - El no ganara, lamentara el dia en que se metio con mi familia

Como haras eso? - pregunto Yugi intrigado.

Facil, el necesita todas las luces posibles... Ya tiene tres que le son "fieles" con Heba, Riyu y Ryou, si no te habria encontrado seguro que caerias tu en sus garras - explico caminando al centro vacio de la habitacion - no le dejare acerse con otra luz, te enviare con tu otra mitad que espero este en el mundo real

Yugi se detuvo y sintio como su corazon palpito fuertemente en su pecho - .... Momento... Mi Yami tambien esta jugando!?

Deberia, para estas fechas cada dios deberia tener un avatar en el juego - asintio Namu sonriendo - Atem es por excelencia el avatar de Osiris y mi hermano Mariku siempre ha tenido afinidad con Ra, aun quedan Ma'at, Anubis, Bastet, Tot, Horus y otros dioses mas por definir un avatar si no es que lo hicieron ya

... Pero porque parece que nombras a mi Yami distinto a Atem, son la misma... - de pronto se detuvo cuando el piso comenzo a temblar, Yugi miro al frente de el como Namu hizo una mueca de dolor y se arrodillo en el suelo tocandose un lado de la cabeza - Namu..! Que sucede?

Es Seth, ya se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo y esta buscandonos - explico Namu levantandose - tienes que irte ahora o no podras salir de aqui

Vamonos juntos! - pidio Yugi con expresion seria.

No puedo, tengo un trato con Seth y no puedo irme de aqui sin que pueda arrastrarme de vuelta - dijo Namu con tristeza - cuidate mucho pequeño y asegurate de patear el culo de Seth muy duro - mientras hablaba destras de el comenzaba a aparecer una especie de circulo giratorio blanco y dorado - ven aqui y cierra los ojos - ordeno y Yugi obedecio paradose frente al rubio con los ojos cerrados - concentrate en tu Yami, la conexion que tienes con el te ayudara a llegar directamente a sus brazos

Yugi asintio y comenzo a hacer exactamente lo que le dijeron, se medio sobresalto cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta pero no perdio la concentracion que tenia. Namu sonrio cuando el portal termino de abrirse y empujo al tricolor dentro, y fue justo a tiempo, Serh revento la puerta solo para ver impotente como una de sus llaves se iba de su alcanse - tu...!

Te dije que te joderia - se burlo Namu sin importarle lo que pasara despues.

\-- O -- o -- O --

_En otro lugar..._

Yami se detuvo en la busqueda de alguna pista nueva cuando comenzo a sentir algo extraño, casi como si una parte de el se conectara despues de largo tiempo separados. Abrio muy grande los ojos cuando lo que era y miro a su alrededor con apuro.

Yami... Que es eso? - pregunto Joey algo asustado señalando al techo.

El tricolor miro hacia arriba y noto que algo parecia edtar formandose en el techo, a cada segundo que pasaba el circulo se hacia mas grande al igual que la sensacio de que su Luz esta a cerca. De pronto una luz los cego a todos y cuando pudieron ver de nuevo la cosa esa habia desaparecido dejando detras a un Yugi que parecia haber caido de el - Yugi!! - grito Yami.

Maaa! Por Ra, eso fue peor que una de las montañas rusas de Kaiba - gimio el pobre Hikary mareado, parpadeo cuando sintio los brazos rodearle y sus ojitos se aguaron un poco cuando se vio entre los fuertes brazos de su Yami - ..... Y-Yami...?

Si pequeño, estoy aqui - susurro el Yami apretando al chico contra su pecho - estas bien? No te han hecho nada verdad?

No Yami, no le dio oportunidad de nada - respondio Yugi suspirando para acurrucarse contra el otro - ... Te extrañe Yami, no sabes cuanto te extrañe

Yami solo se aferro al mas pequeño y beso su coronilla con cariño - Yo tambien te extrañe mi luz

Joey miro la escena enternecido y nadie dijo nada hasta que los otros dos Yami's se artaron de la dulzura de la pareja - ya basta de arrumacos! Vamos a seguir con esto! - gruño Bakura de nal humor.

Recibio una mirada fulminante pero hizo el truco de que Yami se separara de su luz (bueno... Mas como regresar a lo que estaban, por que Yugi seguia bien pegado a su pecho) - B-Bakura...!!? ..... Y-Y - balbuceo el pobre Hikary asustado al ver a los otros dos Yami's alli.

Ya no son malos Aibou, siguen igual de locos pero ya no quieren dominar al mundo - tranquilizo su Yami acariciando sus mechones tricolores - ademas estoy aqui y si se portan mal les doy su merecido

Marik le miro burlon - Y quien te dara tu merecido a ti? No eres precisamente un santo como antes

Como seguia diciendo, aqui ya no hay nada de provecho, asi que podemos irnos - gruño Yami ignorando totalmente lo dicho por el otro, ademas... Habian cosas que su inocente Yugi no debia saber aun.

Por su parte Joey se habia acercado un poco a Yugi para ver como estaba - Yugi hombre, no sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti... Ryou estaba todo loco la ultima vez quele vimos y casi no nos mata, tu estas seguro que estas bien?

Si Joey no te preocupes - asintio Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa - si vi a Ryou actuar raro, pero le sacaremos de alli y revertiremos lo que sea que le hayan hecho

El rubio solo sonrio - Me alegro verte bien

Podriamos usar la sortija para hacernos mas facil todo - dijo Bakura se pronto señalando el articulo.

Si, tambien vamos a buscar un mapa de la ciudad, si esto es un RPG debemos ver las partes que nos falta recorrer - ordeno Yami serio - donde no hemos ido seguro que hay pistas escondidas y Yugi... Necesito que me cuentes que ha pasado contigo desde que todo esto inicio, me alegra que estes aqui pero necesitamos ganar este estupido juego

Yugi asintio - Vale Yami

Mientras Bakura se coloco la sortija y llamo a su magia para activarla... Sin ningun resultado, la sortija se quedo inerte en su pecho - que demonios...? Ahora que carajos te sucede puta porqueria!

La sortija no quiere nada contigo? - pregunto Marik burlon

No quiere obedecer, que estupidez - gruño el peliblanco quitandose la cosa y arrojandola a una esquina.

Bueno, supongo que seguimos como estamos entonces - dijo Yami suspirando.

Quiza no podemos usar los elementos en este juego y por eso no funciono - comento Yugi como siempre intentando ser positivo, con una sonrisa suave fue hasta donde habia caido la sortija con un tintineo y la recojio para llevarsela al peliblanco.

Pero en cuanto sus manitos hicieron contacto con ella, esta comenzo a brillar de forma tenue sorprendiendo a todos - que demonios...? - Bakura y Yami fueron los primero en acercarse para arrebatar la cosa de las manos del Hikary.

Te hizo algo la cosa esa? - pregunto Yami preocupado mirando el articulo de nuevo inerte en las manos de Bakura.

No! - nego el tricolor con le ceño fruncido mirando a Bakura que mantenia la sortija lejos de el, no le parecia el tipo sobreprotector! - dame, que creo estaba consiguiendo algo!

Bakura nego - No, es mi elemento y el de Yadonushi

Ryou no esta aqui y necesita ayuda, si el estuviera en mi lugar no dudaria en prestarle el Puzzle! - ... Bueno Yugi no estaba tan seguro de eso, el Puzzle era bastante importante para el - vamos! No me lo pondre siquiera, solo dame un segundo

Despues de un pensamiento rapido Bakura suspiro para dejar caer su objeto en las manos del Hikary tricolor, este volvio a brillar tenuemente y Yugi fruncio el ceño al sentir algo extraño dentro del objeto - _.... Hola....?_

_"Tu no eres nuestro Maestro"_

_.. Maestro...?_ \- Yugi parpadeo sientiendose un poco incomodo con el nombre - _... Te estas refiriendo a Ryou o a Bakura?_

_"Al Hikary, solo una luz puede manejar y disipar la oscuridad dentro de nosotros"_

_Oh.... Entonces supongo que es Ryou_ \- se dijo Yugi a sin mismo - _Ryou necesita ayuda, podrias ayudarnos...?_

" _Tu no eres nuestro Maestro"_

Repitio el elemento en su cabeza y Yugi fruncio el ceño - _igual puedes ayudarnos, Ryou lo necesita -_ Por unos minutos no vino ninguna voz extraña de la sortija y Yugi se resigno a que esta no le ayudaria, pero de pronto uno de los pendulos se movieron señalando una direccion.

" _Te ayudaremos para que nos regreses con nuestro Maestro con dos condiciones, no dejes que nadie mas que tu toque la sortija hasta que este en las manos de su legitimo dueño y tampoco dejes que ningun Oscuro intente usar nuestro poder, seria muy peligroso mezclar su oscuridad con la nuestra"_

Esta bien y muchas gracias - agradecio Yugi en voz alta llamando la atencion de los dos Yami's que le miraban con atencion.

... Nos diras que sucedio? - gruño Bakura.

Hable con la sortija y dijo que ayudaria para regresar con Ryou - respondio Yugi con una sonrisa mientras pasaba el cordon de la sortija por su cuello, no se sentia muy comodo con ella pero ni modo - vamos, nos esta guiando a nuestro proximo destino!

... Momento... Dijo que ayudaria no? Porque te la pones? - reclamo el peliblanco con expresion mosqueada - damela!

Yugi nego abrazando la sortija contra el - No, dijo que tu no puedes tenerla

Porque!? - pregunto el Yami de mal humor.

Porque no y no te la dare! - gruño Yugi apretando la sortija contra el - Yami!

El Yami tricolor no tardo en darle su zape al otro - Yugi sabe lo que hace Bakura, dejale en paz

Eres un dominado - gruño Bakura sobandose aunque fue ignorando por todos.

Tu tambien - bromeo Marik que no habia dicho mucho.

Vamos a dejar la pendejada y movernos quieren!? - gruño Yami fastidiado y Yugi parpadeo... Desde cuando su Yami era tan... Agresivo, por decirlo de alguna forma.

\-- O -- o -- O --

_Cerca de alli..._

Esto es un castigo divino verdad? - gimio Akefia para si mismo al escuchar los gritos de "Viva el Faraon" por doquier.

Atem a su lado suspiro - Es un recuerdo Akefia, no es para...

Hermano! Podemos ir a ver a Atem luego? - escucharon una tierna vocesita llamar y voltearon para ver a Heba tomado de la mano de Riyu con sus cabellos envueltos en nilo azul - quiero felicitarlo!

En un rato, ahora iremos con Mariku - accedio Riyu con una sonrisa.

Namu que tambien estaba junto a ellos hizo una mueca - Si, ya esta bastante molesto con eso de que le abandonamos mucho

Ven Yugi, celebraremos la coronacion de Atem en casa ye felicitaremos en persona luego - llamo el peliblanco sonriente - preparare el favorito de Atem para llevarle un poco

Heba asintio sonriente - Yay! Seguro que sera muy feliz por eso, Atem ha estado bastante triste desde la muerte de su padre

Pero tu has estado alli ayudandole y haciendole sentir mejor - recordo Riyu sonriendo.

Porque no recuerdo nada de eso? Se supone que recupere todos mis recuerdos... - se pregunto Atem en voz baja.

Yo nunca los perdi e igual no recuerdo un carajo - dijo Akefia de mal humor

Siguieron a los tres chicos hasta una sencilla casa de la epoca, la cual abrieron para ser recibidos por el rubio que conocian bien - dichosos los ojos que los ven a ustedes tres...!

No seas pendejo Mariku, nos ves todos los dias - gruño Namu lanzandose a su lado - pero quieres tenernos acaparados y te jodes

Que te puedo decir, me gusta estar rodeado de cosas lindas - bromeo el mayor de todos divertido - fue entretenida la coronacion del nuevo Faraon?

Fue normal, aunque a Heba le gusto - respondio Riyu encongiendose de hombros - voy a cocinar, mas al rato llevare a Yugi con Atem para que le salude y lo felicite por su coronacion... Tambien Mana dijo que tenia algo para los dos

Mariku sonrio sin dejar de lado lo divertido que estaba - Siempre tengo hambre "mama"

Si seras tonto - gruño el peliblanco poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Por cierto...! El estupido Rey de los Ladrones te anda buscando para quien sabe que - dijo Mariku despues de un rato - te recomendaria no ir, el tipo anda bastante loco desde que murio el faraon anterior y no quiero que te metas en problemas por ayudarle

.... Solo voy a ver como esta vale? Quiza necesita algo importante - dijo Riyu despues de un rato - no me metere en problemas, solo quiero que este bien... Es el unico que queda de mi familia

Familia es la que esta contigo, nosotros somos tu familia - recordo Mariku en voz baja.

El peliblanco asintio - Lo se, es solo que... Tu me entiendes, me sentiria muy mal si lo dejo a su suerte

Ten cuidado entonces - pidio el rubio antes de alejarse.

.... Creo que hice una estupidez - murmuro Akefia con su mente comenzando a maquinar el que podria haber pasado.

Yo no creo, estoy seguro de ello - gruño Atem a su lado mirandole feo, si hoy fue su coronacion significaba que en unos dias vendria el cabron a su lado desfilando el cadaver de su padre y desafiandole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Vieron a Riyu acomodar unas cuantas cosas y prepararles una comida sencilla a todos para volver a cubrirse los cabellos saliendo de la casa, Akefia suspiro preguntandose porque demonios no recordaba nada de esto.... El ni siquiera recordaba haber conocido nunca a ningun Riyu! - me pregunto que paso para que ambos olvidaramos todo esto?

No tengo idea pero no creo que sea bueno - murmuro Atem que no quitaba su vista de encima del peliblanco que sorteaba las calles de Kemet con tranquilidad.

De pronto Riyu llego a la salida del pueblo y tomo un caballo blanco para alejarse del par que veia impotentes como se alejaba - .... Carajo... Ahora como demonios le alcanzamos?

A donde crees que fue? - pregunto Atem sin responder la pregunta anterior mientras miraba alrededor, sonrio cuando vio un par de caballos y deseo poder utilizarlos - Akefia, vamos a ver si podermos usar a esos dos caballos

No podemos tocar nada mas porque eso si.... - Akefia se detuvo al ver a Atem subirse al lomo de uno de ellos con expresion de suficiencia - .... Te odio

El sentimiento es mutuo asi que muevete - gruño Atem negando con la cabeza - a donde crees que el chico fue a buscarte?

Estoy casi seguro que ha Kul Elna, yo siempre vivi alli aun cuando todos habian muerto - respondio el peliblanco con expresion fastidiada - es por alli...

Se donde queda, alli pase los mas agradables momentos de mi vida - notese el sarcasmo.

Al final no dijeron nada mas hasta que llegaron al pueblo y miraron a Riyu bajar de su caballo, ambos podian ver los espiritus oscuros que rondaban el lugar rodearle y chirriar de forma espeluznante - tu no puedes entenderlos porque no eres de aqui, pero ahora chillan por obtener justicia por sus muertes y pueden ser bastante insistentes - comento Akefia con el ceño fruncido y una mueca incomoda en el rostro - mas que Zork fueron ellos los que me atormentaron para que hiciera lo que hice

Los espiritus comenzaron a chillar de forma mas estruendosa y Akefia hizo una mueca de dolor, un quejido llamo su atencion y miro como Riyu tambien parecia adolorido, Atem fruncio el ceño y se detuvo para ver que le sucedia al peliblanco a su lado pero una luz frente a ellos les distrajo. En el brazo de Riyu habia aparecido un Dia Diank y este habia convocado a una mujer mitad angel y mitad demonio, a Atem se le hacia conocida pero no podia ubicar ese Ka.

El Ka sonrio y el corazon en sus manos brillo espantando a los espectros que rodaban al peliblanco - puff! Pense que nunca aparecerias para ayudarme a sacarmelos de encima, me iba a volver loco! - gimio una voz identica a la de Akefia y eso era porque venia saliendo Akefia de una de las construcciones destruidas, con expresion algo desequilibrada y aspera.

Akefia te he dicho que no vengas a este lugar, esta maldito! - regaño Riyu con apariencia severa mientras se recomponia y su Ka se colocaba detras de el protectoramente.

Aqui naci y aqui morire, esta es mi tierra! - gruño el Akefia del recuerdo con enojo - tu deberias hacer lo mismo y ahora hablando de eso... Vamos a robar la tumba del faraon recien fallecido!

Que....!!? Que demonios estas diciendo Akefia? Te volviste loco? - pregunto el menor con las manos en jarras - no vamos a hacer eso!

Si lo haremos, el faraon debe pagar por lo que hizo y tampoco te hagas el santo que no lo eres - el Akefia que estaba aun lado de Atem hizo una mueca avergonzada, abmitia que fue un verdader imbesil en ese momento... Y quizas en toda su vida, pero ahora no lo era y eso era lo bueno - eres tan ladron como yo

Riyu hizo una mueca de molestia - Puedo robar, pero lo hago para mantener a los mios a salvo

Igual que todos los de aqui y mira como terminaron - recordo el otro con malicia - asi que me ayudaras con mis planes

Te dije que no, no te ayudare a liberar a ese demonio - gruño Riyu frustrado - deja esta tonteria Akefia, podemos estar juntos si dejas....

No! Si no quieres ayudarme a vengar nuestra familia bien, lo hare yo solo, pero cuando descubras que ninguno de esos bastardos reales vale la pena no vengas llorando y pidiendo que te ayude - con eso Akefia miro con ira al pobre frente a el y se giro para irse.

Akefia... Porfavor, ignora todas las cosas que esa cosa te ha dicho... Ignora lo que dicen estas almas en pena, ellos ya no son nuestra familia - pidio Riyu en voz baja intentando detenerle - .... Porfavor, puedes formar otra familia siempre que tengas personas a las que aprecias y te aprecien... Pero no votes tu vida de esta forma!

Pronto Riyu se dio cuenta de que sus palabras cayeron en oidos sordos y gruño de frustracion - Akefia voy a golpearte tan duro que olvidaras tu nombre lo juro, perdon Mariku.... Pero supongo que si me metere en problemas por ayudar a este idiota - se dijo a si mismo y los espectadores se preguntaron a que se referia.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

**Como te atreviste....!?** \- siseo Seth mirando a un Namu que le sonreia con una malicia burlona.   
Te dije que te arrepentirias por haberte metido con mi familia - se burlo el rubio muy feliz por su pequeña maldad - ahora no pondras tus manos sobre otra luz!

 **Eso crees...? Aun tengo a tu contraparte dormida en mi territorio, que no me hayas dejado poner mis manos sobre el Hikary del Espiritud del faraon no significa que perdi** \- dijo el dios sonriendo - **pero si significa que tu estas muy jodido!**

Namu hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su cabeza comenzo a doler, gimio cuando el dolor se hizo cada vez mas fuerte... Pero no se arrepintio, joder los planes del tipo que le lastimaba se habia convertido en su razon de seguir. Todo comenzo a volverse negro a su alrededor sin que el dolor mermara, Seth gruño y el chico frente a el termino de quedar inconciente con un gemido de dolor.

 _Bien... Ahora tendre que adelantarme y hacerme con el Hikary del Asesino, quizas esto no es tan malo como creia en un principio -_ prenso el hombre saliendo de la habitacion sin molestarse siquiera en revisar a cualquiera de las dos luces que habia dejado atras, queria hacer pagar al asesino por entrometerse en sus planes - _como le estara yendo a Riyu en su mision?_ \- se pregunto al ultimo de forma distraida.

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

Creo que es por aqui - susurro el Hikary tricolor sientiendose mas seguro con el objeto del milenio que llevaba en su pecho, habia estado guiando al grupo a travez de la ciudad siguiendo las instrucciones de la sortija del milenio.

Bakura por el contrario no estaba tan satisfecho porque alguien ademas de el usara la sortija - creo que seria mas rapido si yo...

No, por yo no se cuanta vez consecutiva te digo que no te dare la sortija! - dijo Yugi ya arto de la insistencia del peliblanco, de verdad que no le habia tomado como alguien tan molesto e insistente - se la dare a Ryou cuando salgamos de esto, pero tu no pondras tus manos sobre ella

Bakura refunfuño mientras Yami le miraba feo por hacer que su Hikary se enojara, Joey por su parte miraba a su alredor con atencion... Le parecia raro que haciendo las locuras que habian hecho nadie habia mirado dos veces en su direccion, es mas... El todos estos dias habia faltado a clase y ni Tea o Tristan habia llamado preocupados por ello ahora que recordaba - oigan chicos... Hay varias cosas que me parecen extrañas...

Como que ademas de lo obvio? - gruño Bakura aun enfurruñado y volviendo a sentir su cuerpo fisico debilitandose, necesitaba a si Hikary rapido para estabilizar su magia.

Joey le miro fulmino con la mirada por unos segundos antes de hablarle a todos de sus preocupaciones y Marik no tardo mucho en explicarle que sucedia - .... Joey, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que todos son NPS, ellos no haran mas de esto a menos que lleguemos a un punto donde deben hacer otra cosa

Asi como un los videojuego? - pregunto el rubio no muy seguro.

Bakura asintio - Si, asi como en los videosjuegos... Esos personajes que no hacen una mierda mas que darte informacion o estar alli

Oigan chicos, creo que llegamos a donde sea que la sortija queria que fueramos - dijo Yugi llamando la atencion de todos.

Miraron alrededor y notaron que estaban en una biblioteca publica, especificamente la biblioteca publica de Domino - .... Que podriamos encontrar en una biblioteca? - se pregunto Marik no queriendo para nada revisar libros, suficiente con los libros que el y su Hikary fueron obligados a estudiar en su infancia.

No tengo idea pero entremos, la sortija nos trajo aqui por alguna razon asi que debemos entrar - dijo Yami tomando el brazo de su Hikary lara que caminaran juntos dentro del lugar.

En cuanto entraron parpadearon a la biblioteca y notaron que el lugar tenia un aire estrañamente Egipcio, mas bien... Parecia ser una mezcla entre la biblioteca normal de la ciudad y la biblioteca en el palacio de Atem - demonios, esto se ve gigantesco - gimio Bakura mirando las filas y columnas altas llenas de libros.

Si no comenzamos ahora nunca terminaremos, asi que al mal paso darle prisa, vamos a separarnos en dos grupos para buscar lo que sea que haya aqui - ordeno Yami con su Hikary firmemente junto a el - Bakura y Marik, ustedes por un lado y Yugi, Joey y yo por el otro - todos asintieron y se separaron sin notar la sombra negra que miraba todos sus movimientos

* * *

_Con Atem..._

El tricolor siguio a Riyu a travez del pueblo acabado hasta que este entro a aquel templo donde habia estado la Lapida de Piedra donde debian descansar los elementos del milenio, alli se planto frente a donde estaba sellado Zork con expresion seria y una bruma morada salio de esta... - **has venido aqui para ayudarnos en nuestros planes?**

No estupido demonio, he venido aqui para exigirte que dejes en paz a Akefia! - gruño Riyu con enojo - ya ha pasado por suficiente!

 **A mi tu no vienes a enseñarme nada mocoso, te enseñare a respetar!** \- la bruma morada comenzo a cubrir todo los alrededores rodeando al peliblanco, esta parecio meterse por los poros del chico y lastimarle - **dejate llevar por mi oscuridad pequeña luz y ayudame a salir de aqui**

.... N-No dejame! - gimio el pobre arrodillandose mientras los espectros volvian a aparecer y chillaban alrededor del chico.

 **Es mas facil que cedas mocoso, has tuyo mi odio y oscuridad... Liberame y cumplire uno de tus mas grandes...** \- de pronto algi detras del peliblanco comenzo a brillar y el Ka que habia desaparecido reaparecio con fuerza, el corazon que llevaba en sus manos se desintegro en pequeñas chispas de luz que calleron sobre Riyu.

El chico parecio relajarse gradualmente hasta que pudo levantarse mirando a la Piedra con ira - mi madre siempre esta cuidando mi corazon, nunca podras manipularme maldito demonio! - ante eso ultimo Riyu pisoteo y su magia de luz disipo las sombras que parecian cubrir el lugar, dejando sin ningun poder a la criatura sellada - no dejare que sigas manipulando a Akefia, te voy a vencer ya lo veras!

 **Akefia es un caso perdido, yo ni siquiera necesito manipularlo con odio... Tiene mas que suficiente y no es precisamente por mi, nunca te dijo porque toda tu familia desaparecio? jejejeje** \- dijo Zork desde su prision con burla.

Atem y Akefia hicieron una mueca desde su lugar invisibles e impotentes para evitar lo que estaba por suceder - No, pero tampoco pienso mucho en eso... Las cosas ya sucedieron y no puedo cambiarlas

 **Igual deberias saberlo, dejame mostrarte los hechos desde los ojos de Akefia** \- derrepente todo se volvio negro a los ojos de Atem y Akefia, pero no necesitaban saber que le habian mostrado al pobre chico... Atem tenia una idea y Akefia lo sabia de primera mano, aunque si les quedo la duda... Como abria reaccionado despues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo mis amores :3
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Como estan? :3
> 
> Aqui les traje un nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Yami.... No es por ser pesimista pero... Esto es de verdad demasiado grande para nosotros solos - dijo Yugi luego de mas de una hora de leer libros de Jeroglifos mezclados con japones sin haber encontrado nada mas que tonterias.

El tricolor suspiro - Lo se, pero que opcion tenemos?

No se... - Yugi intento volver a encender la sortija pero esta parecio ignorarle asi que se rindio - no... Esto no sera de ayuda

Ehhh... Chicos... Eso esta brillando? - pregunto de pronto Joey señalando extrañado una pared donde habia una puerta que parecia brillar.

Si y no parece ser mala, mas bien me parece conocida... Atem deberia saber que es, estoy seguro - comento Yami adelantandose - creo que por aqui es que tenemos que ir

No vamos por Bakura y Marik? - pregunto Yugi parpadeando.

Despues vamos por ellos, ahora veamos que es esto - Yami sonrio y se adelanto hacia la puerta, Yugi se encogio de hombros siguiendo a su oscuridad mientras Joey suspiraba... Otra vez corriendo hacia el peligro, esto era casi nostalgico.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

_Bien... Ahora con la molestia de Namu fuera del camino supongo que necesito hacerme con el otro Hikary rubio, asi sea a la fuerza_ \- pensaba Seth mientras caminaba hacia la habitacion donde habia dejado a Malik - _je.. Solo quiero poder ver la cara del asesino de mierda cuando se entere que su hermano..._

Seth se detuvo en sus pensamientos, ya habia llegado a la habitacion de Malik y con una sonrisa maliciosa abrio la puerta. Miro al rubio dormido y levanto el hechizo con el que le tenia dormido, espero unos segundos a que terminara de despertar mientras pensaba en como hacer esto... En eso recordo que el y el Hikary actual del ladron eran bastante unidos, quiza podria jugar de nuevo la carta que uso con Namu de amenzarlo con su amigo.

Umm... Donde estoy...? - murmuro Malik comenzado a despertar y mirando su entorno desconocido.

Estas en mi Reino y haras exactamente lo que yo digo - gruño Seth ya cansado de la tactica suave - si no algo muy tragico le pasara a tu amigo Ryou

Malik no se dejaria intimidar por este tipo, tenia a Marik por Yami.... Este tipo no era nada - Quien demonios eres tu!?

Soy Seth y a este lugar nadie vendra a salvarte, es un limbo que crearon los dioses para encerrarme... Aqui nadie puede entrar! - dijo el dios oscuro con burla.

Aunque su ira incremento cuando Malik no parecia ni una pizca asustado - no tienes ni idea de quien es mi Yami, ese seguro tiene un plan para entrar aqui y patear tu tracero

Bueno, pero mientras eso no suceda tu vida y la vida de tu amigo estan en mis manos - Seth sonrio y en su mano aparecio una esfera brillante color azul - esta es el Alma de tu amigo... Es una pena que derrepente se destruyera y se que sabes que si es su Alma, nada mas el Alma de una luz brilla como esta

Tsk! Deja a Ryou fuera de esto, tu no vales ni un gramo de esa Alma que manipulas sin cuidado - gruño Malik enojado.

La dejare si aceptas un pequeño trato conmigo, si no... Tendras que despedirte para siempre del chico, destrozare su alma de tal manera que ni los dioses podran repararla - dijo el dios y apreto un poco su mano haciendo que la luz se apagara un poco.

Espera! Esta bien carajo, pero te juro que voy a destrozarte por esto! Voy a dejar que Marik te haga lo que se le pegue la gana! - siseo el rubio con furia.

Seth simplemente sonrio y extendio su mano para que Malik la tomara, esta vez se aseguraria de controlar la mente del rubio completamente. El Hikary aun mirandole furioso extendio su mano para tomar la del dios, solo que pronto Seth se dio cuenta de que algo sucedia... No podia usar su magia para controlar la mente del Hikary - _.... Que demo....!?_

Creo que hiciste una estupidez amigo - siseo una voz terriblemente conocida y lo proximo que sintio Seth fue un golpe que le envio al otro lado de la habitacion.

* * *

_Con Yami..._

Estamos en el patio de los dioses! - comento el tricolor sorprendido por haber llegado a este lugar.

Claro cariño, los trajimos aqui para conversar sobre algo importante - dijo de pronto una voz femenina y todos vieron aparecer a una hermosa mujer morena de cabellos dorados con mechas negras, de facciones graciles y algo felinas.

..... Tu eres Bastet no? - pregunto Yami con el ceño fruncido - la diosa protectora de los Faraones...

Correcto - asintio la hembra con una sonrisa travieza - ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo asi que vamos al grano, realmente este juego que juegan no era jurisdiccion de ustedes chicos... Mas bien nunca debio existir, pero Seth consiguio la forma de aun en su prision seguir con sus planes...

Que quiere Seth? - pregunto Yugi serio.

Lo que siempre ha querido, hacerse con el control del Reino de los Dioses... Nosotros ya le habiamos vencido pero se hizo de las tres luces del antiguo egipto y con ellos orquesto todo este plan, pero le detendremos por eso nosotros mismos tomaremos nuestros propios avatares - explico la diosa - Pequeño Yugi, me alegro que hayas podido salir de las garras de Seth, asi me diste la oportunidad de hacerte mi avatar

Que yo que...!? - pregunto el pobre muy sorprendido.

La diosa sonrio mientras acariciaba los cabellos del tricolor - No te sorprendas tanto pequeño, eres la luz y el protector del espiritud del Faraon... Eres importante para nosotros cariño

Ohh... - Yugi sonrojado se quedo sin saber que decir, solo sonrio y asintio apenado. La diosa correspondio la sonrisa y beso la frente del Hikary, ambos brillaron por unos segundos hasta que la mujer se alejo - listo pequeño, ahora eres mi pequeño guerrero

.... Yo no me siento distinto - murmuro Yugi sobando su frente.

No es necesario que sientas algo, te daras cuenta de muchas cosas a su debido momento - explico Bastet alegre - ahora chicos, deben regresar y asegurarse de que Seth no ponga sus Manos en el Libro del Milenio que se encuentra en la biblioteca donde se encuentran

Tsk! Ese idiota - Yami recordaba lo peligroso que era ese libro, de el salio el hechizo para crear los elementos del milenio - para que lo quiere?

En el hay hechizos capaces de matar incluso a un dios, el no puede tenerlo - dijo Bastet seria - pero hay otra forma de ganar, quizas acabar con el resulte algo complicado por el lugar en el que se esconde... Pero si no tiene fichas no puede jugar

Como asi? - pregunto Yami.

Ustedes son tecnicamente fichas, el perdio una cuando Yugi llego con ustedes y ahora la perdio definitivamente... Tu, Marik, Akefia, Atem y Bakura comenzaron este juego siendo nuestras fichas, los otros Hikarys eran las fichas de Seth... - respondio rapidamente - deben poner a los demas chicos con el de su lado, asi se quedara sin fichas y automaticamente perdera este juego

Bien, eso es un comienzo - murmuro Yami para si mismo pensativo.

Me temo que deben regresar ahora, estan pasando cosas importantes en el juego - dijo de pronto Bastet seria.

Yugi asintio y se apresuro a salir junto a Joey que no habia querido hablar mucho, pero Yami se quedo alli mirando a la diosas con duda - si todos somos fichas, de quien soy avatar?

Pensaba que eso era obvio, Atem es avatar de Osiris y tu lo eres de Horus - respondio Bastet sonriente mientras todo comenzaba a brillar - que tengan exito en este juego, contamos con ustedes...

Todo a su alrededor se desdibujo hasta que de nuevo se vieron en aquella biblioteca extraña, Yami suspiro e iba hablar cuando escucharon un estruendo a lo lejos - ... Que demonios...?

Creo que son Bakura y Marik, digo... Quien mas pueden ser? - dijo Joey mirando de donde vino el ruido.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Bien... Vamos a arreglar esto de una vez que tu ya me tienes arto - siseo Marik mirando con enojo al dios frente a el, detras estaba Malik sonriendo de forma socarrona.

Como demonios llegaste aqui!? - grito Seth levantandose y mirando incredulo al rubio.

Puse cierto comodin sobre Malik hace un tiempo, si alguien intentaba hechizarlo to apareceria a su lado para matar a ese imbesil - explico Marik mientras detras de el una figura comenzaba a aparecer - saluda al Dragon alado de Ra!

 _... Mierda!_ \- Seth sabia que ese monstruo ssi podia destruirlo, demonios tenia la energia de Ra! - _Joder y Riyu no esta aqui para que me proteja y yo no tengo mis poderes de vuelta... Pero si tengo a su contraparte!_

Con un gesto rapido hizo aparecer al peliblanco que convoco un escudo justo en frente de la rafaga de fuego que envio Ra - pequeña luz... Encargate de ese tipo!

.... Marik...? - pregunto el peliblanco en cuanto miro a los dos rubios - .... Malik? Que haces con el...?

Es un traidor! - grito Seth enojado.

No es ningun traidor, esta jugando contigo conejo.. Bakura esta que se arranca los cabellos de preocupacion por ti, asi que da un permiso y deja que termine con esto - gruño Marik con fastidio - quiero volver a la normalidad con mi hermano y mi hikary...

Ryou parpadeo mientras sus ojos parecian volver un poco a la normalidad, Seth se dio cuenta de que su hechizo estaba rompiendose y gruño comenzando a repararlo - temo que eso no sera posible, recuperar a tu hermano se vuelve un poco complicado cuando he destruido su alma sin posibilidad de recuperacion

.... No me mientas bastardo, lo haras peor para ti al final - siseo Marik furioso sin querer creer lo dicho por el otro.

Seth lanzo un bufido burlon - Cree lo que quieras, Ryou termina con el!

El hechizo sobre el Hikary habia vuelto a ser colocado, asi que obedecio de inmediato - Malik, ve a ver como detienes a tu amigo o no respondo por mis actos... De que me cargo a este maldito me lo cargo!

Al Hikary rubio no tuvieron que decirselo dos veces, en un movimiento rapido atrapo al vuelo a su mejor amigo y le mantuvo lejos del camino de su Yami extremadamente enojado (vamos que otra vez cargaba aquella cara de psicopata que llevaba al final de ciudad batallas, demonios hasta Malik estaba aterrorizado). Ni siquiera dijo nada cuando vio a Marik gruñir sadicamente y un par de espadas cortas hermosas aparecieron en sus manos, Seth bastante aterrado salio corriendo y Marik fue detras de el.

Ryou! Mirame, pudiste pelear contra Zork y Bakura, este hechizo de mierda no es nada para ti - susurraba Malik suavemente ignorando los desmadres que su Yami hacia cazando al bastardo - vamos Ryou tu puedes...

De pronto una violenta explosion sono fuera y Malik se extremecio, la puerta se abrio de golpe y vio un chico muy parecido a su amigo entrar con cara de pocos amigos - tu te largas y llevate a Mariku de una vez! - siseo el peliblanco recien llegado, parecia algo arañado pero muy molesto.

.... Quien...? - Malik parpadeo cuando vio a Marik se arrojado a su lado con brusquedad.

Riyu demonios, dejame cargarme al bastardo! - grito el Yami con mala cara.

No hasta que no me explique porque demonios me hechizo hace años y juro que voy a castigar a Heba, que no le dijimos que no hablara con extraños...!? - Malik no sabia porque... Pero ese peliblanco sonaba como una mama enojada, mas parecido a Ryou no podria ser - y si alguien se va a cargar al tipo voy a ser yo!.... Despues que consiga a Heba claro

Riyu.... Volviste!? - medio pregunto medio exclamo Marik con una sonrisa enorme.

Para algo mas que hacer daño tenia que servir Akefia no? - bromeo Riyu divertido aunque luego se puso serio - largate y llevate a ese par de chicos de aqui, tengo una "pequeña charla" con Seth y te alcanzo con Heba

* * *

_Antes..._

Tsk! Marik ahora tambien se largo y ahora estoy aqui solo sin la sortija - gruño Bakura con enojo, para entretenerse comenzo a revolver las estanterias y tomo con el ceño fruncido un libro que se le hacia llamativo - ... Donde he visto este libro antes? - se pregunto Bakura a si mismo mirando el pesado tomo morado con jeroglificos y el ojo de horus al medio. El libro era llamativo no solo por el color, si no que tambien parecia estar adornado con oro y tenia una cerradura con el candado suelto.

Creo que deberias darme eso, no me hagas hacerte daño para que me obedezcas - dijo de pronto una voz suave y Bakura giro para ver a un peliblanco muy parecido a su Ryou alli.

... No te dare un carajo, te jodes - gruño Bakura con el ceño fruncido, no recordaba bien de que era el libro que tenia en sus manos pero sabia que era importante y no lo entregaria sin luchar.

Riyu se encogio de hombros nientras una masa aparecia detras de el - Bien.. Si asi lo quieres - Bakura gimio cuando miro como un monstruo Ka aparecio detras del peliblanco, bastante amenzante y molesto.

 _... Joder con mi vida, ni siquiera tengo un puto Ka para defenderme yo mismo_ \- gimio el peliblanco para si mismo mientras se quitaba del lugar del ataque, corrio hacia un lado y se escondio detras de una de las estanterias cuando el Ka con un rugido revento el lugar donde antes estaba - _con un demonio, estoy bastante jodido..._

**Si tienes un Ka chico, no temas usarlo**

Bakura parpadeo cuando una voz grave sono en su cabeza, de pronto a su cabeza llego el recuerdo de cuando encontro la carta de Zork - _ohhh!! No, se joden, ne niego a intentae invocar esa cosa_

**Porque? Zork como entidad fue destruido por atentar al equilibrio, pero su escencia quedo en ti... Sin hacerte malvado, tu luz te equilibra, pero sigues siendo pura oscuridad... Y eso me gusta**

Quien demonios eres tu!? - gruño Bakura esquivando por poco otro golpe del Ka.

**Me conoces, soy Kek y te hice mi avatar en cuanto el enfrentamiento con el faraon termino**

Kek...? Bakura recordaba ese nombre, el era el dios oscuro de la oscuridad. Pero no porque era maldad, el representaba lo oscuro de la noche... Era el protector del reino cuando Ra se escondia para dormir y la noche llegaba, de alli que fuera llamado Kek como el croar de las ranas.

**Que demonios esperas chico!? Que te maten! Invoca a tu Ka de una vez y defiendete.**

Bakura suspiro y miro la carta ue habia escondido hace poco entre sus ropas, se mordio el labio inseguro... Y si Zork salia solo para hacer de las suyas? Ya bastantes problemas tenian. Pero un gruñido impaciente hizo que olvidara sus inseguridades y se concentro en la carta haciendola brillar, esto podia salir muy mal pero al carajo... - Zork Necrophades, El Amo Oscuro...! - llamo y a su alrededor comenzo a aparecer una bruma oscura como la que salia en el Reino de las Sombras.

El suelo vibro y un portal negro aparecio detras de la figura cabizbaja de Bakura, un gruñido ominioso resono y la imponente figura de Zork comenzo a salir por el portal. Pronto se podia ver a la enorme bestia gruñendo y gimiendo detras de un Bakura que parecia bastante tranquilo... - vamos a jugar un pequeño juego chico...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis mis amores bellos, como estan?
> 
> Yo aqui feliz trayendoles un nuevo cap :3
> 
> Chicos y chicas... Debo anunciarles que este fic esta casi llegando a su fin :'( me gusto bastente escribirlo pero todo lo bueno debe tener un final... Asi que...
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Bakura no se sentia nada distinto, se habia preparado para luchar con uñas y dientes contra Zork por el control dde de su cabeza, pero Zork no hizo nada que quedarse detras de el como cualquier Ka a la espera de ordenes. Mas seguro le sonrio maliciosamente al otro - vamos a jugar un juego, si tu ganas yo te entrego el libro... Si no te vas sin nada

Porque abria de aceptar ese juego? - pregunto Riyu con el ceño fruncido.

Porque si no mi monstruo se encargara de acabarte - respondio sin problemas - mi monstruo es mas fuerte que el tuyo por mucho, asi que esta es tu unica opcion

El otro suspiro - Bien, de que se trata este juego?

Facil, ambos comenzaremos con 4000 puntos de vida como en un duelo normal pero vamos a mezclarlo un poco con esto de los juegos de rol - en la mano del Yami aparecio un dado de seis caras - no tendremos mas monstruos o cartas aparte de esta, nuestro ataque sera definido por el resultado de los dados... Si en el dado te sale un 1 es un super critico, lo que significa que tu mostruo atacara con 500pts... Un 2 o 3 es un critico que quita 250pts, 4 o 5 es un ataque normal de 100 puntos... Pero si te sale un 6 tu mostruo te atacara a ti mismo con 250pts! El primero en quedarse sin puntos de vida pierde

Tsk! Bien, acepto - ambos caminaron hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, se tomaron las manos y sintieron como se inicio el juego oscuro. Todo a su alrededor se oscurecio hasta ser completamente negro, caminaron para distanciarse y sobre cada uno de ellos las sombras crearon una especie de panel que mostraba sus puntos de vida, sus monstruos siempre se mantuvieron detras de ellos.

Si quieres ve tu primero chico - se burlo Bakura.

De entre la oscuridad cayo el dado frente a Riyu y desaparecio a penas se detuvo en el suelo, el el vacio junto a ellos aparecio brillando sombriamente el numero 4 - bien... Un golpe normal, nada mal para un comienzo - murmuro Bakura viendo al Ka de su abversario acercarse y quitarle a penas 100pts.

**[Bakura 3900pts**   
**Riyu 4000pts]**

Bien... Es mi turno! - de nuevo el dado cayo de las oscuridad frente a Bakura y desaparecio de una vez, en la pared a su lado mostro el resultado - aww... Que lastima, un 2

**[Bakura 3900pts**   
**Riyu 3750pts]**

Riyu hizo una mueca incomoda al sentir ese golpe en su Alma - tsk! Son nada mas 150 puntos por debajo - el Hikary egipcio fruncio el ceño al ver bajar el dado, ni siquiera se molesto en verlo realmente, le interesaba nada mas el resultado - .... 6..!? - chillo el pobre mirando como su monstruo se giraba hacia el.

**[Bakura 3900pts**   
**Riyu 3500pts]**

Me estas haciendo trampa bastardo! - chillo Riyu al ver el nuevo resultado de Bakura... Un 1.

No te hago trampas, aunque.... Debo abmitir que no te dije todo, estos dados trabajan con la oscuridad en el corazon de las personas... Mientras mas oscura sea el alma del que juega, mejor el resultado - explico Bakura sonriendo ampliamente - y si mal no recuerdo eres un Hikary, osea cero maldad en tu alma y yo soy un Yami... Creo que no necesito explicar mas no?

**[Bakura 3900pts**   
**Riyu 3000pts]**

Tsk! - Riyu sabia que estaba muy jodido, necesitaba pensar lo mas rapido posible como mejorar esta situacion.

Bakura le sonrio con malicia - Es tu turno Hikary

Sin mas el dado cayo frente a Riyu y despues el resultado se vio reflejado en el vacio, no fue sorpresa cuando vio un 5

**[Bakura 3800pts**   
**Riyu 3000pts]**

_No puedo usar mas monstruos ni hechizos, necesito algo que oscuresca mi alma ahora!_ \- penso Riyu con una mueca, hasta que de pronto se le ocurrio una idea cerro los ojos y se concentro para ver si funcionaba - es mi turno vamos a ver... - dijo Bakura con burla pero Riyu ni se inmuto al estar concentrado en su tarea - jejeje al parecer estoy de suerte, otro 1!

**[Bakura 3800pts**   
**Riyu 2500pts]**

Riyu sintio el golpe pero no se desconcentro, era su turno y necesitaba sacar el numero mas bajo posible - jejejej ya casi te quito la mitad de tus puntos! - se burlo Bakura con una sonrisa descarada... Que murio en cuanto vio el 2 que marcaron los dados - ... Que!? Como es posible que saques un numero tan bajo!

**[Bakura 3550pts**   
**Riyu 2500pts]**

Facil... Dijiste que no se podian usar magias, hechizos o trampas... Pero nunca hablaste sobre habilidades, yo desde siempre he sido muy buen medium - explico Riyu con una sonrisa - puedo hablar con las almas de los muertos y espectros, no importa su estado... Pero tambien puedo ser un excelente recipiente para ellos, asi que solo tuve que llamar a un par de Almas perdidas en el reino de las sombras y dejar que me posean en parte... El dado lee su oscuridad como mia ya que estan en mi cuerpo!

Oh... Bakura no habia pensado en eso, debio haber sido obvio ya que su Ryou era igual. Pero no dejo que eso le estresara, llevaba la delantera y el era un Yami... No importaba que haciera su contrincante, nunca podria igualar la oscuridad en su alma - bien... Es mi turno! - gruño el Yami y el dado volvio a su lado, resultado... Un 2

**[Bakura 3550pts**   
**Riyu 2250pts]**

Otra vez fue el turno de Riyu y miro el dado esperando un 1, lo necesita! Sonrio levemente cuando un 3 salio a relucir. Pero gruño cuando Bakura saco de nuevo un 1 que dejo sus puntos peligrosamente bajos..

**[Bakura 3300pts**   
**Riyu 1750pts]**

_... No se si deberia llamar mas espiritus oscuros a mi cuerpo, no se hasta cuando me controlaria a mi mismo..._ \- penso Riyu pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer si queria hacer su mision debia arriesgarse, el dado cayo y desparecio haciendo que el vacio mostrara el resultado - je! Un 1!!

Bakura fruncio el ceño al ver eso, una luz no deberia estarle ganando en este juego - oye chico, cuidado y le haces daño a tu alma - dijo mientras su propia oscuridad crecia sin problemas.

**[Bakura 2800pts**   
**Riyu 1750pts]**

Tsk! Callate y vamos a terminar con esto - Riyu hizo una mueca al ver como Bakura sacaba otro 1, sentia que se ahogaba con algo acido pero aun asi lleno su cuerpo aun mas de energia oscura - mi turno! - gimio y miro el dado caer, con un patetico 5.

Al parecer el dado ya se dio cuenta de que esa oscuridad no es tuya y actua en consecuencia - dijo Bakura suspirando - suelta toda esa oscuridad, te esta dañando

**[Bakura 2700pts**   
**Riyu 1250pts]**

Fue el turno de Bakura de nuevo, un nuevo 1 y su alma fue atacada brutalmente de nuevo. Gimio dolido y para no sentir mas dolor solto aquellas almas oscuras que no querian irse - .... Ya no puedo mas... Esta bien, tu ganas quedate con el libro - murmuro Riyu y las sombras comenzaron a caer ante sus palabras, los Ka desaparecieron y se vieron de regreso en aquella extraña biblioteca.

Bakura iba a decir algo cuando las sombras terminaron de caer y miro a Atem y Akefia alli de pie luciendos confundidos - ustedes que?

Ni idea, de pronto aparecimos aqui - dijo Atem encogiendose de hombros - que acabo de pasar aqui?

El queria este libro y jugamos por el, que mas va a pasar? - gruño Bakura acercandose hacia el Hikary que aun respiraba agitado, pero fue interceptado por Akefia que le miraba molesto.

Estas bien? - pregunto Akefia agachandose junto a Riyu.

Que te importa? - gruño en voz baja el peliblanco - tu te fuiste...

Yo no recuerdo nada de ti, segun las visiones te conozco pero no te recuerdo - dijo Akefia con el ceño fruncido - dime tu que sucedio, quiero saber sobre ti... Me llamas mucho la atencion...

Riyu le miro y solo vio sinceridad en esos ojos grices, suspiro y miro hacia al suelo... Queria decirle a Akefia todas sus verdades, pero resultaba que ni el recordaba cuales eran esas verdades - .... Yo no recuerdo tampoco, porque no recuerdo?

Yo me pregunto lo mismo - murmuro Akefia con el ceño fruncido - dejame ver algo pequeño...

No alejate! - gruño Riyu pero Akefoa le ignoro, aprovecho la debilidad del Hikary para jalarlo a su regazo y comenzar a escanearlo con su magia. Gruño cuando miro todo el interior de la cabeza del peliblanco llena de magia y se dispuso a disipar toda esa porqueria que parecia infectar al chico.

De verdad... Como fue que llegaron aqui? - pregunto Bakura al tricolo a su lado.

Vimos otra vision del pasado, cuando volvimo de ella aparecimos aqui dentro... No fue dificil seguir el rastro de magia de sombras - respondio Atem encogiendose de hombros.

Mientras tanto Akefia sostenia al chico que de pronto habia quedado laxo en sus brazos, pronto los restos de aquella magia que envenenaban la mente del Hikary habia desaparecido y Akefia esperaba que Riyu reaccionara - Riyu... Estas bien?

Siento como si Seth me golpeo con la bara... Donde se supone que estoy? - gimio el pobre sobandose la frente - y tu no me hables Akefia aun sigo enojado contigo por.... Akefia!? Tu no....?

Justo en ese momento fue que Riyu miro alrededor con confusion y miro a Akefia con sorpresa - .... T-Tu estabas muerto... Y-Y yo estaba en el palacio con Seth, estaba asustado hasta que me escanearon con los elementos del milenio y se dieron cuenta de que mi alma estaba llena de luz... Ahora donde estoy?

Estas mucho tiempo en el futuro, cuentanos lo que sabes y yo te llenare los huecos que falten en tu memoria - dijo Atem llamando la atencion sobre el y haciendo que el Hikary se sorprendiera.

T-Tu tambien...? Heba se pondra muy.... Heba! Donde esta Heba!? Y Namu? - pregunto Riyu preocupado intentado levantarse y siendo contenido por Akefia - sueltame!! Tengo que buscar a los chicos!

Primero habla con nosotros y luego te ayudamos pequeño - susurro Akefia peinando suavemente los cabellos del Hikary.

Riyu lucho un poco mas, pero al final no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que suspirar y asentir - que quieren saber de mi?

Que fue de ti despues de Zork o que hiciste tu cuando Akefia ataco? - pregunto Atem serio.

Nada, Zork intento manipularme mostrandome como los guardias reales mataban a mi familia... Pero lo unico que logro fue que me deprimiera y no hiciera nada al respecto, no sabia que hacer... Si te ayudaba a ti no sabia si traicionaba a los mios y no podia ayudar a Akefia a destruir el mundo - dijo Riyu con un suspiro - como era obvio tu ganaste a costa de tu propia vida, pero yo seguia destrozado y para colmo todos los que conocia tambien sufrieron por ello... Decidi que era mejor irnos de Kemet pero Heba no queria abandonar el pueblo

Quizas yo... No fui lo suficientemente abierto con el y por eso me grito en medio del mercado, lo que no sabiamos era que la capa que siempre cubria mis cabellos se habia caido y la gente se volvio loca - Riyu suspiro con fastidio - para resumir termine preso en el palacio del faraon, estaba asustado hasta que Seth escaneo mi alma y se dio cuenta de que no tenia oscuridad en mi alma... Me pregunto sobre mis cabellos y tuve que ser sincero en cuanto a mi origen, el se disculpo por las malas decisiones de su padre y tambien por apresarme sin cargos...

Pero me dijo que no podia dejarme ir, las personas de Kemet estaban aun sensibles... Por tu culpa - inserte una mirada enojada hacia Akefia - podrian hacerme daño y que me protegeria en el palacio, yo le pedi que me dejara ir, que tenia familia pero me dijo que les trajera al palacio, que tenia mas que suficiente espacio y que con mi poder podia ser uno de los hechiceros del faraon... Pero no podia hacerlo, como llevo a Mariku al palacio sin que se forme el desastre? Con la fama que llevaba no dudo que Seth se horrorizara al verlo

Atem seguia confundido en cuanto a algunas cosas - Como llegaste con Seth el dios oscuro?

Riyu no dijo nada, su cabeza corria a toda marcha intentando recordar hasta que comenzo a hacerlo poco a poco - ese dia estaba en la habitacion que Seth me habia dado, pensaba en mi familia y sabia que estaban muy preocupados por mi... Pero no queria hacerle el desplante de escaparme, no sabia que hacer... Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo fuera y de pronto Heba entro... Pero me dio la impresion de que algo le sucedia, aunque nunca pude saber que era ya que todo se volvio negro despues...

Ummm... Seguro Seth te hechizo usando los poderes del niño - racionalizo el tricolor - ahora es mi turno de hablarte sobre lo que ha sucedido desde entonces

* * *

_Regresando.._

Quiero ayudarte! Ese bastardo destruyo el Alma de Namu demonios - gimio casi en un berrinche Marik.

El chico parecia shokeado y algo parecido a la tristeza mezclada con furia aparecio en su mirada - ... Que hizo que..? Ahora si esta muerto, largate te dije Mariku

Pero...! - el pobre de Malik estaba bastante confundido por lo que estaba pasando, ese chico al parecer conocia a su Yami y podia controlarlo mejor que Odion... Bueno mas como mandarlo y realmente conseguir que obedeciera, porque podia ver incredulo como Marik refunfuñando como un niño caminaba hacia el.

Vamos Malik, sosten al conejo para que nos larguemos - murmuro levantandole del monton donde estaba con Ryou adormecido en su regazo.

Por cierto, dile a la otra mitad de ese niño que rompa el hechizo lo mas pronto posible - dijo Riyu señalando a su contraparte - ahora tienen que irse, tengo cosas de las que ocuparme aqui

Marik chisto con fastidio pero no se nego, abrio un portal detras de el y se fue junto con Malik que llevaba a Ryou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :3 aqui volví con este fic!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

**Riyu! Podemos hablar de esto!** \- chillo Seth algo mal herido despues de su encuentro con Marik, el poder del peliblanco cubria casi todo el lugar y sabia que no podia hacer mucho para defenderse - **yo fui quien te ayude cuando estabas preso por los hombres del faraon!!**

No, no hablaremos nada - gruño el peliblanco furioso y su ppdre crecio oprimiendo al dios - tu no me salvaste de nada, estaba bien en el palacio y planeando como reunir a mi familia... Pero llegaste tu a molestar, donde esta Heba!?

 **Esta por aqui** \- Seth estaba realmente frustrado, no podia creer que sus planes se fueran tan a la mierda... Necesitaba planear ahora una forma de solventar esto, ya sabia que no podia volver a manipular al chico asi que necesitaba otra forma de volver a inclinar las cosas a su favor.

Con cautela guio al peliblanco por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de una habitacion - **Heba esta alli dentro aun inconciente por el ataque de Ra que le dio tu "amigo"**

Riyu ni le respondió, solo abrio la puerta y miro a su pequeño amigo inconsciente. Le tomo entre sus brazos agradeciendo que aun era pequeño y se giro serio hacia el dios que miraba furioso todo - te vas quedar aqui pudriendote solo y sabiendo que no podras cumplir ninguno de tus planes, adios Seth - impotente el dios oscuro miro como un portal se a había detrás del peliblanco y con la mirada baja dejo que este desapareciera por el portal.

 ** _Tu crees que me has vencido? Je, aun ni sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz cuando me ponen contra las cuerdas_** \- penso el dios de cabellos blancos cuando el otro habia desaparecido - **_aun no estoy perdido y jura que puedo destruirte a ti junto a los demas, no perdere esto... No puedo perder esto, primero muerto!_**

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Hasta que regresas! - gruño Bakura al ver salir del portal al rubio Yami, aunque sus ojos se abrieron cuando miro entre sus brazos a su pequeño Hikary inconciente - Ry...!

De nada por sacar a tu Hikary - bromeo Marik en cuanto Bakura le arrebato a Ryou de sus brazos.

Donde estabas? - pregunto el Yami de cabellos blancos apresurado y zarandeando a Ryou por despertarle.

Donde Seth se escondia - respondio con un puchero al no haber podido matar al tipo, esperaba que Riyu al menos el diera un par de golpes aunque dudaba de ello - y me traje al conejo junto a mi lindo Hikary...

La verdad era que Marik aun se contenia por no buscar la forma de regresar a aquel sitio para joder al dios oscuro, no podia creer que el tipo pudo tener la osadia de destruir el alma de su hermano. De solo recordarlo le daba una sensacion de ira e impotencia demasiado grande para las palabras - Neee... Marik, no me mientras que se que tienes algo - susurro su adorable Hikary a su lado.

Te cuento en cuanto estemos solos Omote, es algo... Dificil para mi - murmuro el rubio en voz baja - tambien te pondre al tanto de todo lo que ha sucedido amor

.... Ryou no despierta, porque no despierta!? - gruño Bakura de pronto sacandoles de su burbuja.

Es obvio que esta bajo un hechizo pendejo, podrias ser mas inteligente y romperlo primero - comento burlon Akefia mientras negaba con la cabeza - bien, creo que ya estamos casi todos... Que se hicieron...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar siquiera llegaron corriendo los que faltaban que miraban sin entender el pequeño grupo delante, aunque el primero en reaccionar fue Yugi que parecia completamente confundido - ... Yami... Si tu estas aqui quien es...? - murmuro el pobre Hikary confundido al ver a Atem alli.

Es una larga historia pero la resumire asi, nos separamos y ahora Atem y yo somos personas distintas no preguntes ni como - explico Yami suspirando - deja de mirarnos como si esperas que uno de nosotros te ataque gritando "Soy falso!!"

Eso es cierto asi que no te asustes, el es tu Yami, tu otra mitad y ya estoy entendiendo mas o menos esto - intervino Atem mirando con cariño al Hikary tricolor - cada uno de los Hikary's actuales tiene su propio Yami que son los espiritus de los elementos del milenio, ellos son los nuevos guardianes del equilibrio asi como nosotros... Los antiguos fuimos guardianes del equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad en su momento, por eso nos dividimos, fue una forma de mantener el equilibrio que tuvo el mundo mismo

Tsk! Yo no me dividi - gruño Marik con enojo, aun llevaba el rencor por no haber logrado sacar a Namu de las garras de Seth antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Hay si no se, pero supongo que algo habria pasado con ustedes cuando este lio terminara - Atem se encogio de hombros despreocupado - bien, ahora que estamos juntos es hora de decidir que es lo que vamos a...

Antes de que pudiera continuar otro portal se abrio y de el salio Riyu con la mirada baja, Atem se acerco a el al ver al pequeño tricolor entre sus brazos - el esta bien? - pregunto suavemente mientras le ayudaba con la carga.

... No lo he revisado, pero deberia estar bien... Creo que solo su Ba esta bajo, nada que un buen descanso no arregle - murmuro el peliblanco soltando un suspiro - .... Ayudale a salir del hechizo que lleva en su cabeza, creo que solo tu puedes ayudarlo a salir de el

Atem asintio para sentarse en el suelo de aquella biblioteca junto a Bakura que mimaba a su Hikary inconciente mientras la magia oscura les recorria a ambos peliblancos, el mismo comenzo a hacer que su magia escaneara el pequeño cuerpo en su regazo buscando donde estaba alojado el hechizo.

Dime que jodiste a Seth, Riyu - gruño Marik con rencor.

Creo que mas mal que dejarlo en el hueco donde esta preso a pudrirse sabiendo que todos sus planes fracasaron es suficiente castigo, vivira todo el tiempo recriminandose sus errores y lamentando lo que hizo mal sin poder siquiera salir de ese lugar - dijo Riyu serio - no veo que castigo puede ser peor que ese

El tiene razon, a veces los castigos no deben ser fisicos Marik - intervino Atem mientras seguia en su trabajo de liberar el hechizo sobre el tricolor - pero dejemos ese tema que no viene al caso, ahora que hacemos? Creo que Seth esta basicamente en Jaque, no puede hacer movimientos sin "fichas" por llamarnos de alguna forma

Deberiamos de haber ganado este juego ya, Seth no puede salir de ese lugar ni hacer nada no? - pregunto Yami con el ceño fruncido recibiendo un asentimiento de Riyu - debe ya haber sucedido una cosa rara de las sombras y terminar este juego de mierda, que no hemos hecho aun para que esto continue?

Bastet-sama dijo que solo era necesario dejarlo sin "fichas", y creo que ya no las tiene verdad? - pregunto Joey timidamente - digo... Todos estamos aqui no?

Si... Casi todos, pero el que falta no representa un problema para nosotros - gruño Marik haciendo que Riyu a su lado desviara la mirada deprimido sabiendo a quien se referia el rubio.

Entonces que sucede que aun seguimos en el juego!? - se pregunto Yami frustrado.

* * *

_Con Seth..._

**No voy a perder esto, el reino de los dioses sera mio y sere el unico dios patrono sobre el mundo** \- murmuraba furioso Seth mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su fortaleza medio destruida gracias a los embates de Ra y Marik como buscando algo - **todo sera mio y no hay nadie que pueda detenerme**

De pronto abrio un par de puertas bellamente ornamentadas, mostrando la pequeña habitacion donde solo habia un pedestal. En el pedestal estaba exibido un hermoso amuleto de oro y bronce con forma circular, en el centro de dicho amuleto habian unas extrañas letras egipcias que brillaban con suavidad. Seth sonrio con malicia y tomo entre sus manos el amuleto - **jejejeje felicitaciones a mi por guardar mis previciones**

El habia creado este amuleto hacia mucho tiempo, desde la epoca en que el mundo aun se estaba formando y el dio su golpe contra Osiris. Siempre supo que habia una posibilidad de perder y quedar en el estado en el que estaba, asi que hizo este amuleto y encerro en el gran parte de sus poderes. El podia estar sellado, podia estar encerrado aqui... Pero indefenso no estaba, parte de sus poderes estaban en esta pequeña cosa y era hora de que la usara a su favor.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia tomo el amuleto entre sus manos y lo giro un poco frente a su cara antes de pasar la cadena por su cabeza dejando el amuleto colgando en su cuello, este brillo en un tono rojo sangre y las letras se convirtieron en un tono cobrizo. Seth sonrio cuando su cuerpo se lleno del poder que habia dentro de amuleto, sentia como si su cuerpo se inundara de una fuerza externa pero que a la vez era bien recibida... Algo normal considerando que era su propio poder el que estaba alli sellado.

 **Es hora de poner orden en este juego, ya basta que solo sean ellos los que muevan ficha** \- murmuro para si mismo con malicia mientras en sus manos se formaba una esfera negra que chispeaba furiosa - **vamos a ver cuanto resiste su sello amigos mios, vamos a ver si ustedes de verdad pueden contener mi poder!**

Con una sonrisa cargada de malicia arrojo la esfera frente a el, esta giro con violencia mientras el espacio mismo parecia querer luchar contra ella, la esfera se crispo y el espacio parecio ceder un poco frente a el. De pronto sono algo parecido a un crital roto y la esfera se expandio formando un portal inestable - **no tengo mucho tiempo y no pienso gastar toda mi energia en esto** \- se dijo a si mismo el dios oscuro y sin problemas atravezo el portal.

* * *

_Con el grupo..._

Tsk! Esta mierda de hechizo es dificil de romper - gruño Bakura frustrado despues de que pasara un rato y no habe logrado romper el hechizo que controlaba a su pequeña luz.

El de Heba tambien - agrego Atem con el ceño fruncido.

Eso es porque el hechizo esta unido a las emociones de ellos dos, deberian primero usar la conexion que tienen con ellos y solucionar las emociones que ayudaron a que ese hechizo fuera puesto sobre ellos - explico Riyu serio - entre en el alma de ellos y vean que es lo que les su sucede..

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a concentrarse para hacer lo dicho por Riyu, pero antes de que lo lograran una energia oscura y aplastante les rodeo dejandoles sin respiracion. Yugi se aferro mas a su Yami nervioso cuando un portal comenzo a abrirse frente a ellos - **jejejeje ustedes creian que me vencieron no? Pues temo decirles que estan tristemente equivocados!**

Seth..!? Como hiciste para salir de tu prision!? - gruño Atem mientras se levantaba manteniendo un firme control sobre el pequeño entre sus brazos que habia comenzado a revolverse incomodo.

 **Yo tengo mis formas gran Faraon, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones** \- Seth estaba alli de pie en todo su explendor mirandoles con suficiencia.

Tsk! Favor que me hiciste regresando aqui, yo que te tengo unas ganas maldito cabron - siseo Marik mientras en su espalda aparecia la enorme figura de Ra envuelta en llamas - voy a destrozarte!

 **Quiero que lo intentes** \- tento Seth pareciendo muy seguro de si mismo

Atem miro en direccion al rubio con abvertencia - no hagas algo estupido, ese tipo parece estar planeando algo!

Con gusto - lastima que sus abvertencias cayeron en oidos sordos, Marik con una mirada de odio cargo a Ra con toda la energia que podia. El rubio hizo un gesto y Ra chillo lanzandose contra el dios que ni se movio, un enorme haz de luz se formo cuando el Ka divino impacto contra su objetivo.

Marik sonrio con suficiencia muy seguro de que su Ka habia acabado con el dios oscuro, hasta que de pronto las llamas y luz, anteriormente doradas, se pintaron de negro repentinamente. El negro comenzo a expandirse alrededor de ellos hasta que parecian haber sido enviados al reino de las sombras - Marik, que demonios hicistes!? - reclamo Bakura mirandole con enojo.

Que hice!? Sera que carajos hizo el imbesil ese! - se defendio el rubio con expresion de molestia.

Yami miro a su alrededor con seriedad mientras se preparaba para convocar algo en defensa de todos - Yami... Tengo sueño... - escucho el murmullo suave que le lanzo su Hikary de pronto.

Miro en su costado y Yugi parecia que se quedaria dormido en cualquier momento - Aibou! Yugi, vamos no te duermas, no sabemos que demonios es...

Malik! No, tu tambien no! - gruño Marik al sentir a su Hikary caer en sus brazos inconciente al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Yugi.

Akefia ni siquiera dijo nada, simplemente extendio sus brazos y cogio a Riyu antes de que cayera al suelo - alguna idea de lo que sucede aqui?

No pero... - Yami bostezo el mismo deteniendo sus palabras y se horrorizo al darse cuenta de que una sensacion de cansancio le inundaba, junto a el cayo inconciente Joey y todos comenzaron a apagarse hasta que no pudieron hacer nada mas que dejarse caer inconcientes en el lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis amores bellos, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia!+
> 
> Poco a poco nos vamos acercando más al final de esto :'3 muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Joder mi cabeza... - gimió Yami levantándose con dificultad, abrió los ojos levemente y su mente adormecida no recordaba en un principio lo que había pasado.

Escucho un gemido que le hizo girar y esbozo una sonrisa boba al mirar a su Aibou junto suyo, busco acurrucarse y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaban en el suelo. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos con su mente un poco más despierta, miro alrededor notando la biblioteca y alli fue cuando a su cabeza llego el recuerdo de lo que había pasado.

Se sentó violentamente y miro alrededor desesperado pensando lo peor, pero no había nada distinto, solo sus compañeros regados inconscientes alrededor - _esto no puede ser... Para que dejarnos inconscientes si no iba a hacernos nada!?_ \- se preguntó el tricolor confundido.

Reviso a su Hikary a conciencia y no encontró nada raro en el, así que se levantó y pateo a Marik que dormía abrazando a Malik casi como un peluche - oye idiota, despierta!

Maaa... Odion, lárgate a morir en una esquina y deja dormir - gimio el rubio aferrándose aun más a su Hiakry.

Deja de ser pendejo y levántate! - grito Yami con una venita en su frente, volvió a patear al rubio, esta vez mas fuerte logrando despertarle.

Que...? - gimió Marik atontado.

Seth hizo algo, no se qué carajos hizo pero debio hacer algo - gruño Yami rodando los ojos, le dolía lo suficiente su propia cabeza como para aguantarse esto.

Mierda ya recuerdo... - nunca en su vida Marik se ha sentido tan patetico como ahora - la cague

Pienso que de cualquier forma abria sucedido lo que paso - dijo Yami suspirando - ahora solo queda ver que paso y arreglárnoslas

Justo cuando pensábamos que estábamos ganando, menuda mierda - Marik se terminó de levantar con fastidio y malestar - vamos a despertar a los demas y ver que nos hizo, además de dejarnos como la mierda

Yami asintió yendo a buscar a Joey, por su parte Marik fue con Bakura que estaba más cerca suyo y rápidamente fue obvio que había pasado - ... Yami, dime que el Hikary de Bakura está por tu lado

No, Ryou no está por aquí... - respondió Yami mirando alrededor notando rápidamente que era lo que Malik decía - tampoco Heba se ve cerca

Joder, justamente los dos que aun están hechizados - gruño Marik para si mismo - que molestia, este juego aún no ha acabado

Yami bufo fastidiado - Está por hacerlo, ya me tiene arto esta situacion

A mi también - murmuro el rubio molesto.

Que más podria haberse llevado? - se preguntó Yami intentando resolver esto mientras Marik pateaba a Bakura para despertarle - Bastet nos dijo que no debía poner sus manos sobre el libro del milenio... Mierda, nunca buscamos el libro!

¿Qué libro? - pregunto Marik confundido mientras Bakura se revolvía despertando.

El libro del Milenio - respondió el tricolor que sacudía a su Hikary suavemente.

Ohh... Mierda, el tipo está jugando con cosas peligrosas - gimió Marik, miro a Bakura y volvió a patearle - con un carajo, despierta idiota!

¿Qué demonios quieres Marik? - reclamo el peliblanco abriendo un ojo con dificultad - no ver que estaba dormido?

Me di cuenta bella durmiente, ahora muévete que tu Hikary está perdido de nuevo - dijo Marik y fue como si un interruptor se encendiera, Bakura se levantó con una mirada asesina y mirando a su alrededor comprobando lo dicho por el otro.

Bakura, de casualidad has visto el libro del milenio tu? - pregunto Yami sacando a Bakura de sus pensamientos homicidas.

... Hablas de un libro morado con letras en dorado por el cual jugué con la copia de mi Yadonushi? - respondió Bakura con otra pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento frustrado de otro - entonces si lo tenía y ahora ni idea de donde está, tampoco es como si me importa... Quiero a Ryou!

El tricolor que para este punto tenía muy poca paciencia espeto - Deja de ser un niño, si quieres a tu Hikary vamos a buscarle coño... Ese libro de mierda era importante así que más nos vale que este aquí y no en manos de Seth

Bakura refunfuñado comenzo a buscar el libro que antes había tenido en su poder, dando de cuenta tristemente de que el libro no estaba en sus manos - ehhh.... Supongo que se llevo el libro también, no lo veo por ningún lado...

Excelente, esto es simplemente genial! - murmuro Yami pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y luego suspiro - saben que? No es el puto fin del mundo, podemos recuperarnos y volver a tener las riendas de este juego del demonio

Asi se habla faraonsete! - exclamo Marik sacudiendo a su Hikary para despertarle.

La próxima vez que nos veamos será el final de este juego, Seth no sabra ni que le golpeo - gruño Yami seguro.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

**Jejeje solo falta un paso, solo un paso y lograre mi objetivo!** \- se carcajeaba desde lo alto de su trono el dios oscuro, mientras frente a el los dos Hikarys estaban de pie con poca expresión en sus rostros - **y ustedes dos seran los que me llevaran a la cima, siempre tendrán en sus conciencias que gracias a ustedes el mundo tal como lo conocen llego a su fin!**

Los dos Hikary's continuaron de pie sin hacer ni una mueca, aunque en sus ojos podían verse la tristeza y culpa que sentían por toda la situación. Rezaban en silencio por que sus amigos lograran ganar esto, aunque también había cierta certeza de que asi seria, este no era el peor enemigo al que sus amigos se habian enfrentado.

 **Quiero que comiencen a estudiar este hechizo, cuando vea que estén listos daremos el último golpe contra esas molestias** \- ordeno Seth lanzando en frente de ellos el libro del milenio con unas páginas abiertas - **no quiero errores, todo debe salir perfecto!**

* * *

_Poco tiempo después..._

Jejejeje aquí tengo otra! - exclamo Malik divertido habiendo sacado del su escondite otra pieza del puzle del milenio - cuantas faltaran?

Umm.... Creo que dos mas y listo - respondió Yugi mostrando con una sonrisa el objeto medio armado, tenía otras más en un bolso junto a el y solo hacían faltan algunas piezas claves para armar todo junto.

Seria justicia, llevamos días buscando esa cosa - gruño Marik fastidiado con la balanza del milenio en las manos.

Los días que habían pasado no lo habían hecho en vano, los habian invertido en buscar las cartas que faltaban junto a los elementos del milenio. Ya habían logrado encontrar casi todas las piezas del puzzle y algunos elementos del milenio, tales como la balanza, el ojo, el cetro y ya tenían la sortija hace poco. Solo faltaban la llave y el collar junto a unas pocas cartas para completar los mazos, solo esperaban encontrar dichos objetos y prepararse antes de que Seth diera su golpe.

La balanza habia declarado a Yugi como su maestro, aunque este seguía usando la sortija también para seguir encontrando las cosas más fácilmente. El ojo habia declarado a Bakura como su maestro y este no pudo estar más feliz por ello (aunque ya le dejo bien en claro a la cosa y a todos que no se sacaría un ojo, el usaría el objeto estilo tercer ojo y listo), el cetro fue a parar a las alegres manos de Marik y aun quedaba ver de quien sería el puzle.

Horus y Osiris se habían comunicado con sus avatares, y Malik habia recibido la visita de la diosa patrona de su hermana mayor... La Diosa Isis que le hizo su avatar - Ummm... La sortija dice que es por allí! - señaló Yugi mostrando como uno de los péndulos señalaba una dirección.

Todos siguieron la dirección señalada por le pequeño tricolor menos Bakura que parecía perdido en su propio mundo y es que estaba concentrado en una tarea que su ahora dios patrono le había encomendado - _joder... Necesito lograrlo!_

 **"Se que puedes chico, no me hagas decepcionarme** **de haberte escogido como avatar"**

 _Tsk! Por supuesto que puedo, solo que esta complicado_ \- le gruño Bakura al dios que se comunicaba mentalmente con el.  
 **"Ustedes tienen una conexión, no debería ser tan difícil"**

 _Voy a volverlo a intentar cuando volvamos a casa, la última vez casi lo logro, esta vez si lo hare_ \- aseguró el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido.

No me digas tu cabeza término por desbaratarse Bakura-chan? - bromeo Marik llamando su atención.

Sera la tuya la que... Momento, como que Bakura-chan!? - reclamo Bakura indignado haciendo que se carcajearan algunos a su alrededor.

Otros como Yugi, reían un poco más disimuladamente - ya chicos, no es hora de pelear, creo que ya casi estamos llegando al lugar!

Joey hizo una mueca des disgusto al ver que habían llegado a la escuela donde todos cursaban, Seto que estaba junto a el acompañando al grupo bufo por ello - que!? No me gusta mucho la escuela

Y ya vemos los resultados de ello - dijo el castaño con malicia haciendo que el resto suspirara.

Creo que mi Hikary dijo nada de peleas, resuelvan sus problemas maritales luego - intervino Yami dando a demostrar de nuevo lo mucho que su personalidad había cambiado.

Como que problemas maritales!? - gritaron los dos molestos (y con un sospechoso sonrojo en sus mejillas)

Se pelean como marido y mujer lo sabían no? - comento Akefia con toda la malicia del mundo.

Por favor chicos, no es momento para eso - repitió Yugi divertido y la mirada de Yami detrás de el hizo que todos se tranquilizaran.

Al final dentro de la escuela habían encontrado las piezas del puzle que faltaban y el collar que había elegido como Maestro a Malik, solo faltaban unos pocos elementos del milenio y estarían listos para terminar con esto. Allí mismo Yugi se hizo cargo de rearmar el rompecabezas que, para su sorpresa, nunca pudo decidirse entre Yami y Atem, dejándolos a ambos como maestros del objeto.

Ya terminamos aquí, vámonos a dormir - dijo Yami después de que se habían asegurado de buscar en todos los rincones, a lo que los demás asintieron.

* * *

_Con Seth..._

**Bien hecho pequeñas luces, lo han hecho excelente** \- murmuraba Seth mirando los resultados de su práctica - **váyanse a dormir que mañana será un día bastante... Movido**

Sin decir nada ambos Hikary's se giraron para irse, salieron de la habitación del trono de Seth y caminaron juntos por el pasillo, al rato Heba se separó entrando a una habitación y unos cuantos pasos mas Ryou entro a la propia. El peliblanco se acostó en la cama y miro hacia el techo con expresión vacía, aunque realmente su cabeza era un lio de pensamientos y deseos porque sus amigos pudieran resolver esta situación.

Por alguna razón su cabeza se había despejado hacia unos dias del hechizo y podía pensar con claridad, no podía decir lo mismo de su cuerpo pero... Al menos podía estar consciente y agradecía ello. Se perdió en sus pensamientos como solía hacer en estos momentos, hasta que una sensación extraña comenzó a cubrirlo, casi como una calides encantadora que no podía llegar a ubicar.

Esta calidez comenzó a envolverlo y suspiro sintiéndose mejor que antes, de pronto la calidez ardió un poco e intento moverse buscando ver que le sucedía... Solo para quedar congelado cuando realmente logro moverse - _que....?_ \- pensó confundido y sin saber porque de pronto podia moverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicitaciones mi Avatar
> 
> Jejeje sabia que podia lograrlo, solo debía de concentrarme lo suficiente - pensaba un cierto peliblanco acostado sobre su cama.
> 
> \-- o -- O -- o --
> 
> Bien mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!  
> Nos leemos una próxima vez :3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores bellos, debo anunciarles que este es el ultimo cap de esta historia :'3
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por apoyarme siempre en mis historias, gracias por sus votos y comentarios... Gracias les quiero mucho!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Estamos buscando la llave nada más, la llave del milenio es lo unico que nos falta! - gruñía Yami fastidiado - donde demonios esta!?

Faraonsete no te alteres, debe estar en algún lugar de aquí... Solo que no hemos dado con dicho lugar - tranquilizo Marik con una pequeña sonrisa.

El grupo se encontraba ahora que aquel almacén abandonado donde Yugi había tenido que luchar por armar el rompecabezas en medio de las llamas, aunque bueno... El lugar parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo ya que no tenía ni rastro de llamas o destrucción - Yugi...! Creo que la encontré - llamo Joey que estaba buscando alrededor junto a Seto, habia estado rebuscando entre una pila de escombros.

El tricolor se acercó y miro el objeto en las manos de Joey con una sonrisa - si, esta es! - asintió.

Listo entonces, salgamos de aqui que odio este lugar - Yami frunció el ceño fastidiado, aun recordaba todo lo que había sucedido aqui y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Yugi tomo el objeto del milenio y se concentró en el, este brillo un poco ante la suave energía que venia del objeto _\- dime por favor... Quien es tu maestro?_

**Mi maestro no esta aquí, mi maestro esta en problemas**

Yugi fruncio el ceño ante eso, sera que Ryou es el dueño de dos objetos...? - _dame el nombre por favor_

**Heba**

Atem-kun, creo que su otra mitad es el maestro de la Llave... - mumuro Yugi abriendo los ojos y mirando al moreno tricolor.

Atem puso expresión de tristeza, todavia dolido por no haber protegido al niño - se la daremos cuando lo recuperemos, yo mismo me encargare de recuperarle con bien

Lo haremos chicos, venceremos a Seth y volveremos todo a la normalidad - aseguro Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa

Ya hablo el Rey de los Juegos! - exclamo Malik a modo de broma haciendo reir a todos.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

**_Después de tanto tiempo por fin estoy listo_** \- pensó Seth en su sello con una sonrisa maliciosa - _**hoy acabaré con los dioses y todo aquel que se opuso a mi!**_

Miro detrás de el al par de Hikarys listos para realizar el hechizo que le llevaría a la gloria, soltó una pequeña carcajada maligna antes de abrir el portal y pasar junto a los otros dos.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Chicos... No sienten el aire un poco mas... Frio...? - pregunto Yugi deteniéndose en sus pasos, se estremeció un poco con escalofríos por alguna razón.

Yami a su lado frunció el ceño y le atrajo protectoramente hacia el - hay una energía extraña en el aire, chicos deben tener...

De pronto frente a ellos se abrió un portal y gruñeron sabiendo que era, poco después miraron la figura de Seth emerger y detrás de el los dos chicos secuestrados - **nos volvemos a ver...**

Cállate deja que te mate, aún tenemos un puntaje por resolver tu y yo - siseo Marik con expresión de enojo - tu solo viniste a eso cabron!

 **De verdad crees que podrás conmigo?** \- Pregunto burlón el dios oscuro - **vamos a ver de que están hechos! A ver intenten destruirme!**

Marik chasqueo los dientes pero no cedio a la furia, aun recordaba como la última vez eso solo había hecho que Seth ganara un paso en sus planes - **no van a hacer nada? Pensaba que serían una molestia mas grande, estoy decepcionado entonces... Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez entonces** \- pico Seth con burla y detrás de el comenzaron a emerger un par de Ka's gigantescos y bastante poderosos.

Uno parecido a una gigante com armadura y una enorme espada en sus manos, rodeándole habian una criaturas bizarras y extrañas que soltaban chillidos en su dirección. Con un gesto de Seth la criaturas se lanzaron contra el grupo gruñendo y siseando - **vayan preparando el hechizo, quiero que el mundo tenga una probada de la oscura era que se les viene** \- susurro Seth a las dos luces detrad de el.

Los chicos de defendieron, Akefia convoco junto con Riyu al poderoso Diamound que brillaba con la energía de los dos, su bestia Ka soltó un rugido y se lanzó contra el monstruo con armadura. Malik y Yugi no se quedaron atras, Yugi convoco a su Kuriboh que valientemente entretuvo a las bestias aladas mientras Malik le ayudaba con el hechizo para multiplicar a la pequeña criatura.

Atem al ver que los dos peliblancos parecian pasarlo mal, trajo a su mago oscuro que lanzaba hechizos contra la armadura de la bestia haciendole daño. Joey y Seto se miraron entre ellos y asintieron cada uno convocando a su dragón característico, el Gran Dragon Blanco y el Dragon Negro de ojos Rojos rugieron cuando aparecieron en el campo lanzándose contra Seth. Pero este les sonrió y detuvo a los dos dragones con uno propio - **eso es todo lo que tienen!? No me hagan reir!**

Tsk! Aun quedamos nosotros - recordó Bakura enojado señalando a Yami y a Marik junto a el.

 **Y yo que pensaba que ustedes dos estaban protegiendo a sus luces, con razón me parece que la estan pasando bastante mal** \- comento el dios oscuro con burla hacia Yami y Marik que giraron en direccion de sus compañeros.

En efecto, al parecer el pequeño Kuriboh no era suficiente para detener a esas criaturas y las bestias parecían cada vez más cerca de ambos. Marik y Yami gruñeron casi al mismo tiempo, Marik trajo a Makyuura el Destructor al Campo al tiempo que Yami llamaba a su Mago Oscuro del Caos que saltaron hacia las bestias.

 **Creo que quedas solo tu...** \- se burló Seth mirándole desde arriba.

Conmigo es suficiente para destrozarte, secuestraste a mi luz y le obligaste a hacer quien sabe que cosas - siseo Bakura furioso mirando a su Ryou murmurando en voz baja detrás de el.

 **Si tu no cuidaste bien a tu luz no es asunto mío** \- pico Seth con maldad - **ahora me ayudara en mis planes y no hay nada que puedas hacer...**

 _Eso es lo que tu crees_ \- pensó el peliblanco sin cambiar su expresión - tu crees que lo tuyo es oscuridad? Te mostrare lo que es oscuro!

Ante sus palabras detrás de aparecían remolinos de niebla morada salidos del reino de las sombras y un portal enorme, todos parecían detenerse un poco asustados cuando miraron como la enorme figura de Zork emergía rugiendo del portal - Bakura que demonios....!???

Cálmate joder, ya no tiene conciencia - tranquilizo Bakura con expresión fastidiada a Yami que le miraba horrorizado - es mi Ka, ya no es un demonio maligno que destruirá el mundo!

Más te vale que tengas razón, suficiente tenemos con Seth - regaño el tricolor antes de volver a su propia lucha.

Seth se carcajeo en cuanto miro a Zork fijarse en el - **Y qué crees que esa bestia podrá hacerme?**

Zork es la máxima personificación de la maldad y oscuridad en el mundo, se nutre de ella y mientras más luche contra ti más fuerte se volverá - explico Bakura con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia - tu que eres pura oscuridad alimentara bien a mi criatura

Seth le miro seguro al tiempo que Zork lanzaba uno de sus ataques hacia el, fue detenido con relativa facilidad y respondido por el Dios oscuro con rapidez. Bakura logro que su Ka esquivara el ataque y lanzo otro, este más fuerte que el anterior logrando dar en el pecho de Seth enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás - **tsk! Eso no me hizo nada** \- murmuro el tipo con odio al tiempo que se levantaba, la verdad sea dicha... Si le había dolido un tanto el ataque.

Bakura no dijo nada y tampoco perdio el tiempo en lanzar otro ataque, Seth lo esquivo y mando su respuesta que dio en uno de los cuernos de Zork. Un poco de sangre salió de la frente de Bakura en respuesta al daño de su Ka pero ni se inmuto, miro disimuladamente a Yami y este asintió. Con un gesto lanzo un conjunto de ataques, todos siendo esquivados sin problemas. Lo que Seth no habia notado era al Mago del Caos colándose detrás de el y cuando lo hizo era tarde, recibió el golpe de magia del mago a quema ropa en su costado.

 **Tsk! Si creen que con esto podrán ganarme están muy equivocados** \- gruño Seth levantándose algo dificultosamente - **vamos a subirle el nivel a esto**

El amuleto que tiene Seth en el pecho comenzó a brillar y el aire alrededor de todos se volvió más pesado, la energía comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del dios al tiempo que se carcajeaba con maldad. A partir de ese momento el dios oscuro pareció hacerse más fuerte, tanto que los ataques combinados de los dos Yami's hacían poco daño y los suyos agotaban a Bakura y Yami. Joey y Seto estaba ocupados con ese dragón que parecía ser bastante molesto; Akefia, Riyu y Atem tienen las manos llenas con el gigante y ni que decir de Marik con las otras dos luces.

El grupo se sentía en un aprieto, a pesar de que eran más que Seth parecían haber caído en un ciclo neutral. Sus ataques no hacían daño real y los de Seth eran repelidos con prontitud, estaban pensando cómo cambiar esa situación cuando, alrededor de los dos Hikarys olvidados la energía comenzó a reunirse.

 ** _Justo a tiempo, el amuleto ya se está quedando sin energía_** \- pensó Seth con alivio.

Que están haciendo los dos Hikarys? - pregunto Yami serio.

 **Ohh nada... Solo están firmando la sentencia del resto de los dioses** \- respondió divertido.

El mismo Seth comenzó a murmurar bajo en Egipcio, detrás de el apareciendo una puerta que Atem y Yami reconocieron al instante - deja a los dioses fuera de esto! Te estas enfrentando a nosotros! - reclamo Atem frustrado.

 **Eso no es cierto, ustedes son simples avatares... Mis verdaderos adversarios son ellos!** \- dijo Seth con una mirada loca - **a ver lucecitas! Carguen ese hechizo y acaben con los dioses de una vez!**

La energía comenzó a reunirse más de prisa alrededor de Heba y Ryou, al tiempo que Seth forzaba a abrirse las puertas de los dioses con lo que quedaba de la magia en el amuleto. Ante la mirada impotente del grupo el hechizo salió disparado hacia las puertas.... Desviándose en último minuto e impactando contra un incrédulo Seth.

Nadie entendía que habia sucedido mientras las puertas volvía a cerrarse y desaparecer, hasta que claro Bakura comenzó a reírse y acercarse a su luz que sonreía inocentemente, junto a el había caído inconsciente por un pequeño hechizo del peliblanco - bien hecho Yadonushi, eres el mejor!

No es para tanto Kura - murmuro el peliblanco avergonzado mientras era abrazado por el otro.

 **Qué demonios significa esto!?** \- chillo Seth a duras penas sintiendo aun los estragos del hechizo, los Ka que había convocado desaparecían al no haber energia alguna que los anclara a este reino.

Creías que no podría quitar tu asqueroso hechizo de mi lindo Yadonushi? No seas imbécil, Ryou y yo compartirnos un lazo que jamás podrás quitar - gruño Bakura mirándole con burla - me costó un poco por la distancia y tu hechizo pero lo logre, a poco mi Ryou no actúa genial?

 **Tsk!** \- Seth chasqueo los dientes intentando pensar que hacer, sin tener ningún escape. Sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo se congelo cuando diversos portales aparecieron alrededor de el - **no... No!**

 **Si Seth, me temo que has perdido este juego** \- gruño una voz llegando por los portales y Marik sonrio al reconocer a Ra - **vendrás con nosotros imbesil, ya no tienes ninguna escapatoria!**

 **Cállate!** \- siseo Seth intentando levantarse y fallando miserablemente - **no... Esto no puede ser!**

 **Nos vamos maldito, mira que aun quiero hacer que me las pagues por mandar a una luz a atacarme** \- Anubis no parecía estar de muy buen humor y lo demostró con las cadenas que convoco para atar a Seth.

Anubis y Ra asintieron al grupo en agradecimiento al tiempo que arrastraban a Seth gritando y berreando directo a su reino. Isis, Bastet y Ma'at se quedaron allí mirando al grupo reunirse alrededor de ellas - **muchas gracias por su ayuda, de nuevo han salvado al mundo de la oscuridad**

No es nada mis señoras, este es nuestro mundo y debemos protegerlo - tranquilizo Yugi con un pequeño sonrojo.

 **Atem, usa la llave para desaparecer el hechizo sobre el pequeño** \- indico Ma'at al moreno tricolor que llevaba en sus brazo a Heba - **creo que es hora de que vuelvan a sus vidas normales, trataremos en lo posible que estas no se vean comprometidas de nuevo**

No es su culpa que siempre salga un loco - gruño Marik y todos le miraron casi gritando "no tienes moral para hablar de locos" - son unos....

 **Tengan unas vidas felices todos y esperamos verlos en nuestro reino después de una vida plena** \- dijo Isis con su toque maternal y todo a su alrededor comenzó a desdibujarse hasta desaparecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leido esto mis chicos!
> 
> Como ya dije al comienzo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, les quiero un monton!
> 
> Los monstruos que uso Seth fueron "Vendread Battlelord", "Vendread Estriges" y "Rainbos Dark Dragon"
> 
> Esto fue todo chicos por esta historia, ahora solo falta un pequeño Epilogo y listo :'3
> 
> Les quiero y Ja ne~


	22. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aqui estamos.... Es el final :'3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Maaa... Me duele la cabeza - gimió Joey levantándose del suelo dolorido - había olvidado lo molestos que son los Yami no Games, demonios gracias a los dioses que...

Allí justamente fue que Joey se fijó en su entorno notando que estaban de nuevo en aquel espacio en el museo donde todo había empezado, miro a su alrededor y todo estaba exactamente como debería, incluso sus amigos estaban alli, los que jugaron y no jugaron... Aunque lo que si hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa fue las apariciones que no deberian estar alli.

Akefia, Marik, Riyu, Heba, Atem, Yami y Bakura estaban tirados inconscientes alrededor de los Hikarys que dormían tranquilamente, recostados sobre la piedra. Suspirando el rubio se levantó y comenzó a moverles uno por uno hasta despertarles, ya la piedra esa emitia una sensación casi muerta... Como si lo que sea que fuera eso se fuera esfumado completamente, ya había terminado todo, estaba seguro de eso.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

No es justo faraonsete, pido la revancha! - gruño Marik juguetonamente mientras arrojaba las cartas Duel Monster sobre la mesa.

Cuando aprenderás que no puedes ganarme? - bromeo Yami con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras a su lado Yugi sonreía divertido - quien mas quiere jugar?

Nadie respondió, así que Yugi sonrió de forma traviesa y miro significamente al peliblanco moreno que estaba junto a Akefia sentados en el mueble. Este asintió y ambos se levantaron para sentarse frente a un Yami que habia palidecido levemente - anda, vamos a jugar un dos por dos, escoge un compañero Yami

Todos en ese punto se dieron cuenta de que el pobre tricolor estaba jodido - Atem, ven aquí y vamos a ganar esto! - rogo Yami a su contraparte que silvo desviando la mirada como si no fuera escuchado nada - seras cabron! Akefia! Demuestra quien manda en tu relación!

Ya se quién manda en la relación, no necesito que pateen mi trasero para saberlo muchas gracias - dijo Akefia divertido mientras señalaba a Riyu con seriedad fingida.

.... Bakura...? - Yami miro hacia el otro peliblanco solo para verle envuelto alrededor de su Hikary, ambos acostados sobre la alfombra casi dormidos - .... Heba, me apoyas?

Vale, Vale, vamos a ver cómo me va - respondió el tricolor con una sonrisa divertida, el no sabía mucho de este juego... Pero estaba aprendiendo y aprendía rápido. El juego comenzó y todos los amigos se colocaron alrededor para ver como saldría esto, fue un juego bastante reñido aunque al final ganaron Riyu y Yugi gracias a su estrategia combinada.

Los dioses les habían dado la oportunidad de vivir la vida que no vivieron a los que pertenecieron al antiguo Egipto, como recompensa por lo que hicieron con Zork y por haber detenido a Seth por supuesto. Todos despertaron como si nada en el museo donde el padre de Ryou trabajaba y después de varias explicaciones por parte del grupo hacia los chicos que no participaron como tal en el juego todo volvió a correr con normalidad.

Claro hubo algo de desconfianza del grupo hacia ciertas partes, pero considerando la personalidad de los antiguos villanos (ósea les valió verga su desconfianza) y que no habían hecho más nada comprometedor (bueno... Hubo un tiempo donde la taza de robos aumento en la ciudad al igual que los asesinatos, pero nadie quiso preguntar al respecto) rápidamente comenzaron a tomar más confianza en el grupo.

Kaiba les ayudo con las identificaciones a los revividos (nadie quiso preguntar como Joey le convenció, aunque el bochorno con el que salió de la oficina del castaño dias después dijo más que las palabras) y ahora podían vivir normalmente como ciudadanos de la ciudad. Seto incluso les dio trabajo a algunos en su corporación (necesitaba matones con urgencia y Marik se prestaba muy bien para el trabajo, Yami, Atem, Heba y Yugi simplemente eran para publicidad) y otros "trabajaban por su cuenta" (Ryou se cansó de intentar preguntarles a Akefia, Riyu, Malik y Bakura que demonios hacían... Más aun cuando llegaron de pronto un día apurándole para empacar y se lo llevaron a rastras hacia su nueva vivienda, cabe destacar que es una pequeña casa parecida a la de Kaiba).

La vida para varios de los implicados había cambiado mucho en el último par de años, con Joey y su hermana mudándose con Seto, todos los peliblancos y el par de rubios mudándose juntos a una mansión de dudosa procedencia y los tricolores mudándose a la casa de Yugi mejorada (con ayuda de los peliblancos y todos los demás se había convertido en una enorme casa donde todos viven cómodamente).

Ahora era costumbre que cuando tenían tiempo libre (Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Joey y varios otros estaban en la universidad) se reunieran, algunos incluso se reunian para estudiar juntos (los Hikarys y Joey no querian defraudar a sus parejas que les costeaban los estudios) en alguna de las casas que podían albergar cómodamente el desmadre que el grupo producía.  
Eran comunes estas reuniones para jugar, al igual que las locuras que siempre producían el grupo reunido - Yami siempre vas a joder a todos menos a tu Hikary - recordó Bakura sentándose a su lado con burla.

Cállate ladrón de cuarta, aún recuerdo cuando hiciste enojar a Ryou y este te saco de la casa furioso, llegaste a mi casa empapado como un cachorro pidiendo que te deje dormir dentro - dijo Yami con burla.

Jajaja yo también recuerdo ese día, fue tan épico ver la cara de cachorro apaleado en tu rostro - se carcajearon Marik y Akefia en sus esquinas.

A todo esto... Porque te enojaste Ry? - pregunto Yugi curioso, ese hecho no había sido tan lejano pero se le había pasado preguntarle.

Bakura es un tonto que hizo que casi nos descubrieran en la joyería - respondió Riyu mirándole con el ceño fruncido y Yugi enmudeció no queriendo entender (y fallando miserablemente) a que se refería.

.... Momento, la Joyería nacional de Domino fue asaltada hace un mes y aun no consiguen a los culpables - comento Joey algo pálido recordando la noticia en la televisión - no me digan que...?

Bakura iba a tomar un estúpido collar antes de que hiciera desaparecer la alarma - dijo Ryou esta vez y todos si le miraron atónitos - le dijimos que fuera por la caja antes pero no! El quería el collar caro

Pero eran esmeraldas! Combinaban con tus bonitos ojos - reclamo Bakura enfurruñado.

Y los rubís combinan con Riyu pero eso no significa que voy a hacer que todos terminemos presos pendejo - gruño Akefia mirándole enojado.

Malik miro hacia el techo pensativo - ....A mí me gustaron las amatistas, lástima que tuvimos que salir corriendo por el pendejo este

Yugi, estaba diciendo que Kaiba corp lanzaría un nuevo juego no? - dijo Joey buscando bajo cualquier medio cambiar la conversa que ya le estaba traumando, se suponia que Ryou era el decente! - cuentanos de que se trata!

Ehh.. Si, era una cosa de realidad virtual la verdad es que aun está en proceso - explico Yugi con una sonrisa nerviosa - pero Seto-kun cree que para navidad podrá lanzarlo

Eso de la programación es un fastidio - gruño Yami de pronto que era el que estaba ayudando al castaño en esa parte - tú tienes la parte divertida Aibou

Yo soy el que pruebo el juego cuando está listo, si resulta un desafío para mi Seto se da por satisfecho - explico Yugi a todos.

Debería hacer un juego de ladrones y llamarme para probarlo - comento Akefia con una sonrisa socarrona.

El no te quiere ver en la empresa después de que desaparecieron un par de cosas cuando pasaste por allí - recordó Joey con una mirada resignada - lo hiciste peor cuando llegaste al dia siguiente con los componentes

Fue una broma! - se quejó el moreno casi haciendo un puchero.

A Seto no le gustan las bromas - dijo Joey con una mirada de cansancio - menos cuando el está trabajando en un nuevo prototipo y justo cuando está terminando un tonto viene a joderle

Akefia se enfurruño en su lugar sin decir nada, Riyu suspiro y se acurruco a su lado para darle apoyo moral. Era cierto que en un inicio estuvo tan enojado con Akefia que no quería verlo ni en pintura por todas las estupideces que hizo, pero el moreno rápidamente tomo cartas en el asunto y busco su perdón de todas las formas posibles, hasta que no soporto más sus propios sentimientos y le perdono... No sin antes gritarle un poco más claro.

Por su parte Atem y Heba tienen una relación que comenzó algo mejor, algo normal considerando que Atem es el faraón que salvo el mundo y Heba es tan inocente como Yugi. Su relación era muy dulce o como Marik decía tiernamente "tanta ternura enferma", por los constantes arrumacos y amor que se respiraba alrededor de la pareja.

Marik y Malik eran más... Ellos, ellos eran únicos en su especie. Se gritaban tanto como Joey y Seto en un segundo, y al otro podrían estar tan acaramelados como Heba y Atem, tienen una relación extraña (que sus hermanos aun no terminaban de superar) pero se notaba que a su manera se querían. A Yami y Yugi no les afecto en nada el que Yami no fuera precisamente el faraón que esperaba, si era un faraón pero básicamente el actual que mantenía el equilibrio del mundo junto con el.

Oye Bakura, no leas mi mente cabron! - reclamo Akefia que había decidió jugar una ronda de duel monster con su contraparte - los elementos no son un juego!

Quiero usar esta mierda en algo más que nuestros "ataques", los demás casi que estan de adorno acumulando polvo - gruño Bakura enfurruñado.

Lo dirás por el tuyo, el puzle yo lo uno de vez en cuando - comento Yami aburrido - hay idiotas en la universidad de Yugi que quieren pasarse de listos, nada que un Yami no Game con su vida en la línea que no resuelva

Yami! Pensaba que era Bakura o Marik... Ohh! Otro el que hizo esos chicos caer en el hospital - chillo Yugi mirándole feo - eso no se hace!

Atem le miro frunciendo el ceño también - Yugi tiene razón, no deberías usar el rompecabezas para cosas como esas, es un artículo peligroso y sagrado que nos confiaron los...

Estaban metiéndose con Yugi, debía hacerlo - se defendió Yami sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Hay otras formas, ya hemos hablado de esto! - reclamo Yugi mirándole algo decepcionado - podemos hablar con las personas, dejarlas traumadas o heridas con nuestras habilidades no es la solución!

Yami le miro aun sin pena - Tu intentaste hablar y ellos igual te agredieron, se les dio una oportunidad y la desaprovecharon Aibou

Yugi gruño mirándole frustrado hasta que Ryou llamo su atención - déjale, el y los otros Yami's con un caso perdido... Demasiado sobreprotectores

Tenemos que cuidarles, ustedes son demasiado buenos para su propio bien - Yami asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho por Bakura.

Joey bufo - quien diría que estos se pondrían de acuerdo en algo

Y tenía que ser justamente lo que no está bien - regaño Yugi sin rendirse. En eso pasaba la pandilla estos días, ya sin villanos ni problemas en la vida que siempre debió haber sido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... Aqui tienen, el final de esta historia :'3
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos, nos leemos en un próximo proyecto!


End file.
